enseñame el significado del amor
by zuykotzu
Summary: Aome es raptada la ayuda llega de parte de alguien en quien jamas penso, Sesshoumaru, provocando sentimientos que jamas pensaron tener el uno por el otro
1. Default Chapter

Hola bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les agrade lo que mi loca cabeza produce pero a hora les digo que los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y no míos dejen review muy bien comencemos con el fic

**Noche con un Yukai**

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en un claro del bosque descansando des pues de haber tenido una batalla contra una de las creaciones de naraku que por poco los destruía ya que estos se avían vuelto más poderosos desde que naraku se avía separado del corazón de onigumo

Inuyasha: ¡cállense ya, les dije que tenia todo controlado!

Shippou: ¿Sí como no y tu nieve de que? �

Inuyasha: ¡hay ya cállate enano! �# (golpea a Shippou en la cabeza) además lo hubiera vencido fácilmente si hubiera estado concentrándome en destruir al moustro en lugar de estar salvando a kagome de los ataques de esa bestia

Kagome: ¡me estas diciendo que soy una carga para ti! �#

Inuyasha: no quise decir eso kagome U

Shippou: ¿entonces que?

Inuyasha: ya cállate Shippou �# #(golpeando a Shippou nuevamente)

Shippou: TT kagome Inuyasha me pego

Kagome: Inuyasha osuwari (abajo)

Inuyasha: ¿ah kagome no es justo porque a él no le haces nada?

Miroku: ya niños no se peleen el caso es que todos estamos bien

En ese instante otra creación de naraku apareció de entre los árboles (unos 10 m de alto, corpulento, garras, cara de demonio etc.)

Inuyasha: ¿qué nunca se cansan de venir?

Sango: toma esto ¡hiraikotsu!

Miroku: ¡pergamino sagrado!

Inuyasha: ¡viento cortante!

Kagome: ¡Inuyashaaaaaa!

Inuyasha: ¡kagome!

Inuyasha: garras de acero (destruyendo el brazo que tenia sujeta a kagome aunque este volvió a crecer inmediatamente)

Demonio: le llevare esa chica a mi amo naraku

Miroku: no si te absorbo primero moustro maldito

En ese instante cientos de los insectos de naraku emergieron del bosque evitando que Miroku usara su agujero negro

Sango: ¿excelencia que podemos hace?

Miroku: no lose sango

Inuyasha: yo si, recibe mis garras de acero moustro maldito (saltando hacia la cara del demonio)

Demonio: ja crees que con ese ataque vas a hacerme algún daño (propinándole un tremendo golpe a Inuyasha que lo lanzo contra los árboles dejándolo inconsciente)

Demonio: muy bien regresando a lo que vine, tomen esto (lanzando un gas que durmió a todos en el instante y tomando a kagome con una mano y dirigiéndose a lo profundo del bosque)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas después del ataque del demonio

Sango: Inuyasha despierta tienes que ir a buscar a kagome (sacudiéndolo fervientemente)

Miroku: Inuyasha despierta

Inuyasha: ¿qué? Que sucedió donde esta kagome

Sango: pues veras el demonio se la llevo

Inuyasha: ¡que y no hicieron nada para evitarlo (saliendo corriendo del lugar)

Shippou: ¿Inuyasha a donde vas?

Inuyasha: a recuperar a kagome

Miroku: pero no sabes en que dirección se fue

Inuyasha: ya captare su olor

Sango: será mejor que lo sigamos excelencia

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto con el demonio kagome empezaba a despertar

Kagome: ¿qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy? _Es cierto el demonio nos ataco y quede inconsciente_ (mientras abría los ojos lentamente)

Demonio: ya despertaste, que bueno así podré oír tus gritos durante el camino al castillo de mi amo

Kagome: ja y crees que te voy a hacer placentero tu camino, _que es esto es la presencia de uno de los fragmentos de la perla pero como es posible si solo faltaba uno para que naraku los consiguiera todos_

Demonio: ya lo veras, gritaras y rogaras porque té mate porque aunque mi amo me indico que te quería viva no me dijo que no podía torturarte, a mira otro perro pero al parecer este si es un yukai completo

Jaken: amo bonito mire es la humana que acompaña al perdedor de Inuyasha

Kagome: Sesshoumaru ayúdame

Sesshoumaru: ¿por qué abría de?

Kagome: creo que le pedí ayuda al tipo equivocado TTU

Rin: amo Sesshoumaru ayúdela por favor

Demonio: a una pequeña niña, creo que me la voy a almorzar

Sesshoumaru: no lo creo ( con un rápido movimiento de su espada Sesshoumaru destruyo al demonio provocando que kagome cayera sobre el lomo de ah-un)

Kagome: Sesshoumaru gra-gracias

Sesshoumaru: no lo hice por ti

Kagome: oye Sess-Sesshoumaru ¿puedo acompañarlos en lo que encuentro a Inuyasha?

Jaken: niña boba realmente crees que mi amo te permitiría acompañarnos

Rin: por favor amo Sesshoumaru déjela

Sesshoumaru: as lo que quieras pero te advierto que cuando encontremos al estúpido de mi hermano nos dejaras en paz y que te quede claro que esto lo ago por Rin no por ti

Kagome: lo sé

Sesshoumaru: bien entonces estas son las reglas: uno yo tengo la ultima palabra, dos mis decisiones no se cuestionan, tres mientras estés con nosotros obedecerás mis ordenes sin chistar y si no te gusta puedes marcharte en el momento que quieras, cuatro si te separas o te atrasas no seremos responsables de lo que pueda pasarte bien en marcha me quiero deshacer de ti lo antes posible

Kagome: Sesshoumaru llevas uno de los fragmentos de la perla contigo

Sesshoumaru: si me ayudo a regenerar mi brazo (mostrándole aquel brazo que una vez perdió)

Saliendo en busca del medio hermano del yukai el grupo desapareció en el espeso bosque mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse dando claras señales de que empezaba a anochecer al tiempo que el viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza convirtiendo el cálido día en lo que seria una fría noche y el bosque en un lugar tétrico de esos que ocultan todo tipo de criaturas tras cada árbol esperando el momento oportuno para atacar

Rin: amo Sesshoumaru, tengo hambre y frió ¿podemos acampar aquí?

Sesshoumaru: humana tu y Jaken acompañen a Rin por algo de comida

Rin: si kagome acompáñame para que cenemos ya que por aquí hay un rió con muchos peses y árboles con vallas deliciosas

Kagome: claro vamos

Jake: esperen me que si les pasa algo yo voy a pagar los platos rotos

Alejándose del yukai lentamente para llegar al rió que Rin había mencionado donde esta se puso a sacar peces de gran tamaño demostrando que el tiempo que paso viajado con él yukai le había otorgado la experiencia para atraparlos fácil mente mientras que Jaken se concentraba en recolectar bayas de distintos colores y tamaños

Kagome: oye Rin ¿tu aprendiste sola a pescar?

Rin: no el señor Jaken me enseño a recolectar bayas y a pescar así como cuales son las bayas venenosas y cuales son los mejores lugares para pescar los peces más grandes

Jaken: oye humana ayúdame a recolectar bayas

Kagome: ¿qué yo te ayude? Bueno es que yo #

Jaken: no sabes identificar las bayas verdad

Kagome: no TTU

Rin: no te preocupes, yo te enseño kagome en cuanto termine de pescar

A sí paso casi media hora entre la pesca, la recolección y enseñanza sobre bayas para que la siguiente ves kagome pudiera ayudarlos con la tarea aunque la noche no le ayudaba mucho a kagome ya que como era luna nueva no había mucha luz además de que mantenía la mente de kagome pensando en como le iría a Inuyasha con su transformación a humano por ser un híbrido, asta que decidieron que era hora de regresar con Sesshoumaru para cocinar comer y dormir

Kagome: _como la estará pasando sin mí en estos momentos eso me recuerda_ oye Rin no te he agradecido por decirle a Sesshoumaru que me permitiera acompañarlos en lo que encontraba a Inuyasha

Rin: no tienes nada que agradecer porque aunque yo no le hubiera dicho nada te hubiera dejado ya que mi amo Sesshoumaru no es malo solo tiene la pinta pero en el fondo es una buena persona por eso mando al señor Jaken para que nos acompañara y cuidara

Una ves de regreso, se encontraron con una agradable fogata en la cual colocaron los peces para que se asaran y disponerse a cenar. La noche paso lenta sin que nadie hablara hasta que Rin se acurruca junto a Jaken en uno de los lados del lomo de ha-un el moustro de dos cabezas con piel de dragón mientras que Sesshoumaru y kagome se sentaron en árboles separados aunque ninguno de los dos dormía. Así kagome se la paso un rato asta que Sesshoumaru rompió el paralizante silencio

Sesshoumaru: ya duérmete, verte así me es exasperante pareciera que tuvieras miedo de que te comiera o algo por el estilo a de mas destruí a los moutros de las cercanías por lo que no tienes nada de que preocuparte

Al oír estas ultimas palabras kagome le respondió con una sonrisa

Kagome: _no sé porque al escuchar a Sesshoumaru me siento más tranquila y empiezo a creer que realmente no es tan malo _buenas noches Sesshoumaru

Estas ultimas palabras que sonaron dulces y llenas de tranquilidad dejaron desconcertado al yukai que miraba como la humana se quedaba profundamente dormida con una cara de confianza y tranquilidad

Sesshoumaru: _se parece mucho a Rin cuando duerme llena de tranquilidad por alguna razón cuando las veo dormir me siento tranquilo. Pero que estupideces estoy diciendo yo no puedo tener ese tipo de emociones, pero... su rostro trasmite tantos sentimientos será a esto a lo que mi padre se refería cuando dijo que los humanos no son tan malos._ Buenas noches

La noche transcurría apacible a partir de las ultimas palabras de Sesshoumaru dirigidas hacia esa humana que permanecía dormida hasta que esta comenzó a hablar dormida a causa del trauma del ataque de la ultima creación de naraku

Kagome: no suéltame, Inuyasha ayúdame auxilio no dejes que me lleve

Sesshoumaru: _parece que esta teniendo una pesadilla será mejor que la tranquilice antes de que despierte a los demás _

Levantándose de su sitio de descanso se acerco hacia la chica y se agacho para despertarla cuando esta en un arranque de miedo y todavía dormida se abraso de Sesshoumaru "no vuelvas a dejarme Inuyasha" y poso sus labios sobre los de él después de decir estas ultimas palabras para quedar dormida sobre su pecho dejando perplejo al yukai que al ver que esta empezaba a tranquilizarse decidió no moverse del sitio aunque al encontrarse ahí abrasado por ella no podía evitar sentirse extraño

Sesshoumaru: _que demonios es esta sensación se siente cálido y relajante pero como es posible si es una simple humana, bueno no importa_


	2. Enamorada

enamorada

Al amanecer kagome fue despertada por una pequeña niña que insistía en levantarla para ir a pescar el desayuno

Rin: vamos kagome tenemos que ir al rió o no abra desayuno y el amo Sesshoumaru se pone de muy mal humor si nos retrasamos por pequeñeces

Sesshoumaru: Rin déjala dormir ayer tuvo un día muy pesado, tu puedes ir sola con Jaken

Rin: esta bien amo Sesshoumaru vamos señor Jaken

Jaken: espera me Rin

Aunque las palabras del yukai fueron inútiles ya que kagome ya estaba prácticamente despierta

Sesshoumaru: como amaneciste humana

Kagome: para tu información tengo un nombre y es kagome

Sesshoumaru: de saber que ibas a reaccionar así no te lo hubiera preguntado ¡humana!

Kagome: amanecí bien, gracias y ya te dije que mi nombre es kagome

Al poco tiempo Rin regreso de su pesca y entre ella y kagome prepararon el desayuno mientras el yukai las observaba centrando su vista en la nueva integrante del grupo que aparecer tramaba algo en ese momento

Kagome: por fin están listos los peses, a ver somos cuatro y tenemos doce peces eso significa que nos toca de a tres

Rin: nos toca de a cuatro porque el amo Sesshoumaru no come peces de echo nunca lo he visto comer

Kagome: pues creo que le ara bien comer algo así que le llevare un poco

Jaken: que ingenua eres mejor come porque si mi amo bonito decide que tenemos que irnos no vas a desayunar

Kagome: Sesshoumaru ten te traje un poco de pescado para que te alimentes en agradecimiento por salvarme del demonio

Sesshoumaru: no lo hice por ti y no quiero

Kagome: pues si no comes, yo tampoco

Sesshoumaru: si me como uno de esos pescados me dejaras en paz

Kagome: Sí

Sesshoumaru: lo que ago por tener un momento de paz (llevándose el pez a la boca) oye no cocinas tan mal kagome para ser humana ¦lt;/p>

Oyendo estas ultimas palabras kagome se retiro del lado de Sesshoumaru para desayunar mostrando una cara llena de felicidad dejando muy confundido al yukai que no entendía porque aquella niña se ponía tan feliz sí solo sé havia comido un pez

Sesshoumaru: ¿por qué te pusiste tan contenta si solo me comí un pez kagome?

Kagome: no solamente fue por eso, fue porque me llamaste por mi nombre y con esta ya van dos veces

Sesshoumaru:  yo no hice tal cosa, tu alucinas

Kagome: como digas Sesshoumaru no pienso desobedecer la regla numero uno ahora ayudare a Rin a levantar todo

Sesshoumaru: £

Kagome se alejo con una sonrisa del yukai que empezaba a poner cara de pocos amigos para ayudar a la pequeña niña con lo de mas del desayuno. Una ves que terminaron de levantar todo para proseguir con su viaje otro de los demonios de naraku con forma de insecto empezó a atacarlos des del aire

Sesshoumaru: desgraciado vas a pagar por haberte metido en el camino del gran Sesshoumaru

Demonio: tu no eres mi objetivo sino esa chica que el estúpido de mi hermano no pudo llevarle a nuestro señor (dirigiéndose con una velocidad descomunal hacia la chica)

Sesshoumaru: no permitiré que te lleves a kagome de aquí (lanzando un ataque con sus garras y evitando que este se le acerque)

Demonio: bien tú lo pediste "doble equipo" (dividiéndose en cuatro demonios iguales) bien hermanos, démosle su merecido a ese yukai entrometido

Sesshoumaru: no lo creo, ustedes serán mi desayuno (trasformándose en el perro gigante de pelo plateado y lanzándose contra aquellos demonios)

Sesshoumaru atacaba fervientemente a aquel grupo de demonios que aunque a simple vista era obvio que eran mucho más débiles que Sesshoumaru, también era obvio que también eran más rápidos que él por lo que sus terribles ataques no daban en el blanco, era una escena típica de un perro tratando de atrapar un par de moscas que volaban a su alrededor mientras que al mismo tiempo trataban de acercarse a la chica o atacaban a aquel perro gigante que recibía sus ataques sin poder hacer nada porque aunque no le hacían muco daño eran tantos y tan continuos que Sesshoumaru empezaba a sentirlos.

Demonio1: perro tonto no importa si eres más poderoso que nosotros mientras no puedas tocarnos estas indefenso ante nuestros ataques

Demonio2: bien dicen que de poquito en poquito puedes matar al perrito

Demonio3: o que con paciencia y salivita un elefante murió por una hormiguita

Los ataques cada vez eran más agresivos y repetitivos sin embargo por alguna razón aunque ya era notorio el daño que estos estaban causando, aquel perro y su sirviente parecían muy tranquilos incluso parecía que en sus rostros se dibujaba una sonrisa

Rin: señor Jaken por que tan tranquilo que no ve que están lastimando al amo Sesshoumaru

Jaken: no seas tonta Rin, el amo tiene todo controlado aunque no parezca

Kagome: ¿por qué lo dices?

Jaken: la sangre del amo Sesshoumaru es muy venenosa es como un ácido por eso el amo piensa hacer que ellos mismos se maten porque si no puede alcanzarlos la sangre que les caiga cada vez que lo ataquen si lo ara

Rin: pero de esa forma recibirá mucho daño

En esos momentos dos de los demonios cayeron al suelo donde los recibió Jaken con el fuego de su báculo de dos cabezas quemándolos por completo a causa del ácido que les inmovilizo las alas dejando a solo dos demonios y aun Sesshoumaru gravemente herido

Kagome: hay que ayudarlo toma esto horrible moustro (tomando una piedra y lanzándola a uno de los demonios)

Demonio2: crees que me puedes alcanzar siquiera humana tonta (esquivando la piedra con facilidad)

Kagome: ese no era el objetivo

Demonio2: de que hablas, haaaaaaa( siendo atravesado por los dientes del perro blanco)

Demonio1: me las vas a pagar maldita por tu culpa mataron a mi compañero, ya no me importa los que mi amo aya dicho te voy a matar (lanzando un ataque contra la chica)

En ese momento kagome sentía que para ella todo avía acabado incluso llego a pensar que por la velocidad del ataque no sentiría dolor así que serró los ojos esperando lo inevitable pero algo no concordaba no sentía dolor y el ataque ya avía tardado demasiado en ese momento el grito de dolor de aquel demonio que la avía atacado provoco que abriera súbita mente los ojos para encontrarse con un demonio que se derretía en una cantidad impresionante de sangre y con un perro que tenia una gran herida sobre el lado derecho de su lomo y que empezaba a tomar forma humana nuevamente a su lado

Jaken: amo Sesshoumaru ¿por qué se atravesó? ¿Por qué salvo a esa humana?

Rin: ¡amo Sesshoumaru!

Kagome: Sesshoumaru ¿por qué? Inuyasha tenia razón soy un estorbo, todo aquel que intenta salvarme sale lastimado (soltando en llanto junto al yukai)

Sesshoumaru: no eres un estorbo ya que me ayudaste a acabar con uno de ellos y además cocinas muy bien, no puedo creer porque el imbecil de mi hermano dijo eso, no, espera el estúpido si es capas de eso(soltando una pequeña sonrisa pero recuperando la compostura inmediatamente) Jaken ve a buscar plantas azules con espinas rojas con Rin

Jaken: vamos Rin, y recuerda flor azul espinas rojas flor azul espinas rojas, seria más fácil sino juera daltónico

Una vez dada la orden Jaken y Rin salieron en busca de plantas que le ayudarían al yukai a recuperarse mientras se quedaba kagome muy confundida con este

Kagome: Sesshoumaru creo que lo mejor será que me valla porque sino lo ago los seguirán atacando por mi culpa

Sesshoumaru: no, porque si te vas quien cocinara mi desayuno , y no llores porque tengo mi cuerpo lastimado y no puedo secar tus lagrimas

Kagome: como puedes decir eso en estos momentos además cuando encontremos a Inuyasha me iría con ellos y te librarías de mí (sollozando con mas fuerza)

Sesshoumaru: esta bien, cartas sobre la mesa, Rin quiere que te quedes con nosotros, bueno Rin y yo, mas yo que Rin, realmente yo, por lo que la pregunta cuando los encontremos será ¿querrás volver con ellos?

En ese momento el yukai uso el brazo en el que tenia incrustado el fragmento de la perla para tomar a kagome por el mentón y acercar sus labios hacia los suyos asta que estos se fundieran en uno solo. En ese momento kagome podía sentir aquella seguridad y calidez que avía sentido la noche anterior y sin poner mucha resistencia dejo que el yukai terminara aquel cálido beso con una separación lenta en la que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro asta que sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo

Kagome: Sesshoumaru yo... no sé que decir té porque... bueno yo...

Sesshoumaru: no me digas que tú y mi medio hermano

Kagome: claro que no él esta enamorado de kikio pero...

Una serie de sensaciones pasaban por la mente de kagome podría haberse enamorado del hermano de Inuyasha, de aquel yukai que hace un tiempo parecía tan frió.

Kagome: _pero yo estaba enamorada de Inuyasha aunque el siempre estará enamorado de kikio tal vez debería intentarlo pero yo me hice la promesa de permanecer al lado de Inuyasha a pesar de todo pero Sesshoumaru arriesgo su vida por mí y esto que estoy sintiendo es muy fuerte para ignorarlo_

Sesshoumaru: bien, que me dices me das una oportunidad al menos asta que encontremos a tus amigos

Kagome: Se que vivirías por mí,

Morirías por mí y que nunca me dejarías Atrás

Aunque sabes que a veces yo soy solo miedo

Pero vives en mi junto a mí en mi interior

En este corazón confundido por eso te pido por favor

Enséñame a quererte un poco más y a vivir contigo

El amor que tu me das desvanece el frió

Que no aguanto la ansiedad de saberte mío

Lejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo mal

Tengo que reconocer que todo esto me ha salido mal

Por eso voy a aprender voy a vivir voy abrazarte más y más

Y no quiero y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte

porque vives en mi junto a mí en mi interior

En este corazón confundido por eso te pido por favor

Enséñame a quererte un poco más y a vivir contigo

Sesshoumaru: creo que eso es un... (siendo interrumpido por los labios de kagome que ya estaban besando los suyos)

El tiempo paso bastante lento y en la cabeza de ambos avía un gran colapso de emociones sentimientos ya que los dos en ese momento podían sentir que estaban completos era uno de esos momentos en los que uno desea que el tiempo se detenga para quedarse ahí por la eternidad pero al mismo tiempo tenían un gran terror de aquel momento en el que se encontraran nuevamente con Inuyasha y los otros porque aunque ya no los buscaran ellos tarde o temprano los encontrarían además de que no seria justo por ellos que seguramente estarían preocupados y buscándola por lo que era mejor encontrarlos lo antes posible para acabar con esto que podría convertirse en un sueño o una pesadilla

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejen sus reviews con sus dudas, comentarios y sus criticas seran siempre vien recibidos igual que sus dudas buen bye


	3. El Regreso

El regreso

En esos momentos Rin y Jaken que y estaban de regreso con las plantas medicinales se detuvieron de golpe y se escondieron tras unos arbustos para no interrumpir y al mismo tiempo poder espiar a aquella pareja que al parecer se avía olvidado del suceso anterior y de que una de esas dos personas que allí se encontraba se estaba desangrando por una herida grave aunque según observaban eso no les importaba mucho parecían mas concentrados en comerse al compañero a besos que en evitar que aquel yukai muriera por falta de sangre

Jaken: Rin será mejor que los interrumpamos

Rin: pero señor Jaken que el amo esta muy feliz con la señorita kagome entre sus brazos

Jaken: Rin acércate (haciéndole señas con su dedo para que se acercara y decirle alguna especie de secreto)

Rin: Sí señor Jaken (colocando su oído junto a la boca de aquel pequeño sapo)

Jaken: a ver mi niña que prefieres, un amo sano y salvo o un amo feliz pero que ¡estará muerto en los próximos diez minutos sino lo ayudamos!(gritándole en el oído a la niña)

Una vez dicho esto salieron de entre los arbustos haciendo ruido para que la pareja se separara sin que notara que los estaban espiando

Al oír el movimiento que venia de los arbustos kagome se separo de Sesshoumaru quedando frente a él muy sonrojada por aquel suceso y observando a una niña que regresaba muy contenta y divertida y a un sapo que los veía con reproche

Jaken: aquí están las yerbas amo

Rin: si quería estar a solas, mejor nos hubieran dicho

Jaken: no digas tonterías Rin (decía mientras molía y colocaba la flor en la herida de su amo que empezaba a cerrarse)

Kagome: acaso nos vieron (poniéndose muy roja)

Sesshoumaru: y si lo hicieron que tienen algo que objetar

Rin: ve señor Jaken los hubiéramos dejado un poco más

Jaken: Rin ya te dije que si los dejábamos solos el amo se hubiera desangrado más, pero bueno con esta yerba el amo Sesshoumaru estará perfectamente para esta hora mañana

Sesshoumaru: no, estoy bien perder un poco de sangre no ara falta así que podemos seguir

Kagome: dé todos modos yo pienso que lo mejor será que esperemos en este lugar para que te repongas

Sesshoumaru: pero ya les dije que estoy bien

Kagome: ¡no!, no estas bien y no quiero arriesgarme a que te pace algo por lo que permaneceremos en este lugar asta mañana_ además no tengo muchas ganas de apresurar las cosas_

Kagome: Rin como podrías decirme como se llama aquella criatura de dos cabezas por favor

Rin: su nombre es ha-un y es adorable

Kagome: podrías ordenarle que cabe un gran agujero por favor

Rin: si pero ¿para qué quieres que ha-un haga eso?

Kagome: pues es para que enterremos los cuerpos de los demonios y así no atraigan a otros a este lugar

Jaken: como sabes eso

Kagome: pues porque mi amiga Sango es una excelente exterminadora y me lo enseño

Rin: te refieres a esa otra chica que los acompañaba y que tenia un bumerang muy grandote

Kagome: si esa misma, cambiando de tema oye Sess te puedo pedir un favor muy grande

Sesshoumaru: claro lo que gustes

Kagome: bueno lo que pasa es que el hermano de Sango bueno él tiene incrustado un fragmento de la perla y si se lo quitan va a morir entonces quería pedirte que si lo pudieses revivir con tu colmillo sagrado por favor

Sesshoumaru: me estas ablando de aquel chico que iba a matar a Rin, no lo siento pero no nadie que intente matar a alguien que estimo merece vivir y antes di que no lo mate yo en ese momento

Kagome: pero Sesshoumaru lo hizo por que esta siendo controlado por naraku a través del fragmento y eso es peor que la muerte, por favor mi amor por mí

Sesshoumaru: esta bien pero si no cambia cuando le quitemos el fragmento y lo revivamos lo matare en ese mismo instante y no quiero oír reproches después ok

Kagome: gracias mi amor yo sabia que aceptarías (abrasándolo fuertemente provocando que Sesshoumaru se pusiera azul por falta de aire)

Sesshoumaru: esta bien yo también te amo pero el oxigeno es necesario y no me dejas respirar (haciendo que la chica se separara un poco de él permitiéndole recobrar su color)

El día paso rápido entre las tareas que kagome y Sesshoumaru le ponían a Jaken para que pasearan el día y la noche en ese lugar como traer leña recolectar comida, enseñar a kagome a terminar de reconocer la comida venenosa de la que no lo es, a pescar, reconocer algunas de las yerbas mas efectivas para curar heridas y veneno en general así como de los lugares donde estas podían encontrarse. También entre Rin Jake y kagome enterraron a los demonios que parecía que más que un daño les avían echo un favor ya que sin ellos no se abrían dado las circunstancias para que kagome y Sesshoumaru se enamoraran. Al terminar el día todos fueron a dormir ya que estaban cansados por el trabajo exceptuando a Sesshoumaru que avía pasado todo el día observándolos recostado concentrándose en su recuperación ya que ninguno de los otros le había permitido hacer nada tampoco kagome dormía por que estaba terminando de revisar que los demonios estaban bien enterrados para evitar el suceso de la mañana asta que una vos la interrumpió de sus actividades

Sesshoumaru: mi amor porque no vienes y descansas como los demás ya as trabajado demasiado

Kagome: en un momento amor solo quería asegurarme

Sesshoumaru: anda ven acuéstate a mi lado para que duermas entre mis brazos

Una ves que kagome termino de revisar se dirigió al lado del yukai quien la recostó sobre su pecho para que la chica conciliara el sueño en la seguridad de sus brazos después de darle las buenas noches con un profundo beso

Al amanecer kagome fue despertada por los cálidos rayos de sol que se colaba entre los árboles junto con un tierno beso que la invitaba a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de un yukai que la observaba muy divertido

Kagome: ¿que te causa tanta gracia amor?

Sesshoumaru: nada solo que dormiste mas de la cuenta por el exceso de trabajo de anoche, mira ya todo esta listo para partir

Al observar mejor el panorama kagome observo como el pequeño campamento que avían montado ya estaba levantado solo faltaba que ella despertara y podrían marcharse del lugar

Sesshoumaru: bien, vamos es hora de irnos

Kagome: si creo que tienes razón hemos estado demasiado tiempo aquí

Rin: oye kagome cuando encuentres a tus amigos té iras de todos modos incluso a hora que tu y el amo Sesshoumaru se quieren

Kagome: no lo sé Rin porque la verdad no se me hace justo abandonarlos así nada mas pero también deseo quedarme con ustedes, la verdad es que me encantaría que estuviéramos todos juntos así tu podrías jugar con Shippou y con kirara pero yo sé que eso es imposible porque ni Sesshoumaru ni Inuyasha aceptarían, hay no es justo mi vida es un asco por un lado tengo a mis mejores amigos pero por el otro lado están ustedes

Pero bueno eso es algo que ya veremos cuando los encontremos

Después de esa breve pausa sé en caminaron nuevamente en la búsqueda de los viejos amigos de kagome aunque realmente nadie del grupo en el que actualmente estaba deseaba hacerlo ya que todos deseaban que kagome se quedara con ellos, porque que tenían ese grupo que ellos no tuvieran.

Así paso la tarde sin contratiempos asta que a lo lejos podía divisarse la una aldea que ella conocía muy bien era la primera aldea que había conocido cuando llego por primera ves a esta época, además de que pudieron oírse los gritos de dos hombres y de una mujer que sin lugar a duda decían kagome. No avía duda eran ellos sus amigos buscándola como ella imaginaba además de que uno de ellos se acercaba a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que llenaba el aire con su aroma

Sesshoumaru: ese es el olor del estúpido de mi hermano

Kagome: bueno este es el momento de la verdad, debo de ser valiente, y Sesshoumaru podrían quedarse con nosotros solo esta noche para que pueda consultar las cosas con la almohada

Sesshoumaru: pero que hay que consultar amor

Kagome: por favor mi amor solo esta noche solo te pido una noche, además de que esta apunto de anochecer

Sesshoumaru: esta bien pero solo una noche y si ese estúpido intenta molestar a Rin, a ti o a mí lo mato

Kagome: no vas a matar a nadie porque no voy a permitir que nadie los moleste

En esos momentos el hermano del yukai salió de entre los árboles para llegar asta el sitio donde se encontraba kagome y los demás

Inuyasha: estas viva estas viva kagome (abrasándola con gran alegría) pero ¿donde te habías metido? te hemos estado buscando incansablemente y... un momento ¿qué rayos haces aquí Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: lo que tu no (lanzándole una mirada que provoco que soltara a su amada)

Inuyasha: a que te refieres ¿qué? ¿quieres pelear? (desenfundando a colmillo de acero)

Kagome: Inuyasha osuwari (abajo)

Inuyasha: pero que té pasa kagome que estas loca que no ves quien es él,

Kagome: Sé perfectamente quien es, es el que me trajo asta acá, y el que me salvo de aquel demonio

Jaken: para que te eduques perro sarnoso mi amo bonito les hizo el favor de trae a la señorita kagome aunque ustedes no sé lo merezcan

Inuyasha : ja crees que te voy a creer que tu Sesshoumaru famoso yukai odia humanos vas a haber cuidado a kagome y encima la vas a traer

Kagome: Inuyasha pues así lo izo y lo que tu deberías hacer es agradecérselo o por lo menos dejar de molestarlo así que vamos a la aldea con sango y los demás

Inuyasha: bien vamonos y tu Sesshoumaru ya puedes irte

Kagome: Él viene con nosotros

Inuyasha: que estas loca

Kagome: no, no estoy loca, él nos acompaña y no acepto reclamaciones

Dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca kagome y los demás empezaron a dirigirse hacia la aldea donde se encontraron con sango Miroku Shippou y kirara que de la misma manera que Inuyasha se quedaron sorprendidos por el echo de que estaba viva y de que el yukai hubiera traído a su amiga y que además que se iba a quedar esa noche con ellos por petición de kagome. Pero después de pedirles a ellos que trataran bien al grupo de Sesshoumaru y de que aceptaran les contó lo que a ella le había pasado desde que se alejo de ellos omitiendo algunas partes obvias de la historia obviamente para que Inuyasha no explotara y se armara una pelea que era lo que kagome menos necesitaba en ese momento en el que solo podía pensar en que iba a hacer o con quien debía quedarse

Gracias por sus reviews por cierto solo queria avisarles que apartir de hoy estare actualizando los sabados bueno bye por cierto mi nombre es Luis Ricardo Loaeza chao


	4. Te perdí por un momento

Te perdí por un momento

Kagome: pero digan me como les fue a ustedes en mi ausencia

Sango: hay pues veras kagome a nosotros no nos fue muy bien que digamos incluso creímos que habías muerto

-Flash back-

Sango: Inuyasha despierta tienes que ir a buscar a kagome (sacudiéndolo fervientemente)

Miroku: Inuyasha despierta

Inuyasha¿qué? Que sucedió donde esta kagome

Sango: pues veras el demonio se la llevo

Inuyasha¡que y no hicieron nada para evitarlo (saliendo corriendo del lugar)

Shippou¿Inuyasha a donde vas?

Inuyasha: a recuperar a kagome

Miroku: pero no sabes en que dirección se fue

Inuyasha: ya captare su olor

Sango: será mejor que lo sigamos excelencia

Miroku: si sango a de mas parece que al tonto de Inuyasha se le olvido que justamente hoy será luna nueva por lo que si no la encontramos antes de que anochezca no sé si pueda rastrearla o lo que es pero si tu y yo podremos solos con el demonio

Sango: Es cierto tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que anochezca

Des pues de esto continuaron con la búsqueda de kagome inútilmente durante un buen tiempo asta que se dieron cuenta que estaba apunto de anochecer por lo que bajaron a bosque para refugiarse ya que sabían que sango y Miroku no podrían hacer nada ello solos contra aquel demonio a de mas de que Inuyasha se convertiría en una carga por lo que se convertirían en 6 victimas de aquel demonio y no solo en una

Sango: Inuyasha relájate, nosotros no podemos hacer nada en este momento ya que tu té as convertido en un humano y nosotros dos no podremos solos contra el demonio solos

Miroku: sango tiene razón lo mejor será pasa la noche aquí y pensar como la vamos a encontrar mañana

Shippou: pero lomas seguro es que para maña ya la haya matado TT

Miroku: no lo creo Shippou ya que el demonio dijo que se la llevaría a naraku por lo que lo mas seguro es que la quiera viva, así que todavía tenemos tiempo

Inuyasha¿por qué¿Por que tenia que ser luna nueva justamente hoy? No es justo quien sabe que le estará haciendo ese demonio a kagome y nosotros aquí sin poder hacer nada pero me las va a pagar tan pronto lo encuentre voy a matarlo con mis garras de acero

Shippou: si como no para que te golpee y quedes inconsciente como la ultima vez

Inuyasha: eso paso por que me confié, pero no pasara de nuevo

La noche paso rápido sin que nadie de ellos pudiera dormir o pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera en seria de su amiga y de cómo podrían encontrarla lo más rápido posible ya que no sabían si aquel demonio seguía sacándoles ventaja o si iban por el camino correcto.

Al amanecer salieron a toda prisa en una dirección incierta rogando por que fuera la correcta asta que percibieron el olor de naraku que se dirigía hacia la aldea de una vieja amiga

Inuyasha: debe de ser ese demonio (empezando a adelantarse)

Sango: Inuyasha espera tu no podrás solo con él, apresúrate kirara (logrando que aquella gata de dos colas apresurara su vuelo para alcanzar a Inuyasha)

Al llegar a la aldea que iba a ser atacada pudieron ver a aquel demonio que avía raptado a su amiga y llevaba a una chica inconsciente de cabello negro que según ellos era kagome.

Esto provoco que todos se sintieran relajados por un momento ya que avían encontrado a su amiga y tenían oportunidad de salvarla por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces todos se lanzaron al ataque de aquel demonio para destruirlo sin que pudiera reaccionar pero este pudo evitarlos fácil mente

Inuyasha: suelta a kagome moustro maldito o pagaras con tu vida

Demonio: crees que soy estúpido la suelte o no vas a intentar matarme y digo intentar por que no lo lograras híbrido imbecil, y como a mí me gusta jugar con ventaja no la soltare así que tendrán mas problemas para atacarme por que no se atreverán a lanzar un ataque en el que su amiga pudiera salir herida pero yo si podré atacarlos libremente

Inuyasha: moustro maldito en cuanto tenga la oportunidad voy a matarte

Demonio: no lo creo ya que estarán ocupados peleando entre ustedes

Sango¿por qué haríamos tal cosa?

Demonio: porque si no lo hacen voy a matar a su amiga (colocando una de sus garras sobre el cuello de la chica inconsciente) así que digan me jugaran mi juego o no

Sango: pues si no tenemos opción

Demonio: bien estas son las reglas del juego, uno el híbrido no podrá usar su espada y el monje no usara su agujero negro, dos todos pelearan eso incluye a la gata y aquel pequeño zorro, tres para hacer mas equilibrada la pelea los equipos se dividirán de la siguiente manera el enano, la gata y el híbrido contra ustedes dos, cuatro la pelea es a muerte y por ultimo el equipo ganador podrá jurar obediencia a naraku y vivir o tener un combate conmigo y para que no-aya contratiempos por sino lo hayan notado todos los aldeanos están dormidos así no estorbaran

Miroku: por lo que puedo observar es un juego en el que terminaras ganando

Demonio: pueden meditarlo si gustan pero recuerden son sus vidas o la de su amiga

Tan pronto salieron de la boca del demonio las palabras pueden meditarlo el grupo hizo cacita para que el demonio no oyera su platica en la que acordaron que le tenderían una trampa cuando se descuidara donde Inuyasha atacaría con su viento cortante para destruirlo y cortarle el brazo que sostenía a su amiga ya que el demonio dijo que Inuyasha no podía usar su espada pero no dijo que alguno de los otros no podía tomarla durante la batalla para fingir un ataque ya que aunque no se trasformara seguía siendo un arma y en ese momento lanzársela a Inuyasha para que usara su viento cortante. Pero como debía creer el cuento se atacarían realmente ya que aunque sufrieran heridas la vida de su amiga valdría la pena

Miroku: ya lo comentamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que no tenemos opción ya que la vida de kagome es lo mas preciado para nosotros

Inuyasha: lo siento muchachos pero como yo tengo mayor oportunidad contra el demonio que ustedes tendré que matarlos

Miroku: ya lo veremos Inuyasha por que nosotros somos dos y tu solo eres uno

Sango: además esta pelea nos servirá para ver quien tiene mas oportunidad de matarlo

Demonio: bien entonces que empiece la diversión y no duden en lastimarse por que esto no es un evento deportivo (sentándose sin quitar el dedo del cuello de kagome)

Inuyasha: bien creo que entonces es hora de que empecemos (desenfundando a colmillo de acero y clavándola en el suelo)

En esos momentos aquel grupo de amigos empezaron a atacarse como si se odiaran des de hace mucho tiempo parecían los peores enemigos aunque al mismo tiempo podía notarse en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas el sufrimiento de todos por tener que hacer lo que aquella criatura les ordenaba para siquiera tener la oportunidad de pelear por la vida de su amiga. La lucha continuo feroz hasta el anochecer ya que aunque sango y Miroku juntos ponían en graves aprietos a Inuyasha Shippou y kirara los tomaban por sorpresa convirtiéndose en una molestia ya que aunque no podían atacarlos con el mismo poder que Inuyasha los distraían mucho dándole oportunidad al híbrido de atacarlos asta que lograron poner en acción su plan con un truco de Shippou que le hacia creer al demonio que Miroku había tomado la espada de Inuyasha para atravesarlo y librarse de una molestia

Inuyasha: desgraciado mataste a Shippou me las vas a pagar

Sango: no creo que tengas la oportunidad siquiera ¡hiraikotsu!

Miroku: muere Inuyasha (lanzándole su espada para que la tomara)

Inuyasha: viento cortante (lanzando su ataque contra el demonio)

Demonio: estúpidos cayeron en mi trampa (poniendo como escudo a la chica de aquel feroz taque convirtiéndola en pedazos)

Todos¡que, no kagome! (dejándose caer al suelo)

Demonio: creyeron que podrían engañarme si todo fue parte de mi plan para que ustedes mataran a su amiga o ¿por qué creen que les dije "pueden meditarlo"? yo sabia que algo así tramarían siempre lo supe y ahora su amiga murió por su mano jajajajajajajasajajajajajajja

Miroku: pero ¿por qué? Que no naraku necesitaba a kagome viva

Demonio: la mente de mi amo es macabra y mi misión no era llevársela sino hacerlos sufrir de una manera inconcebible y ya lo he logra...

Aquel demonio ni siquiera pudo terminar aquella palabra ya que todos le lanzaron su ataque más poderoso destruyéndolo en pedazos para luego sumirse en una profunda tristeza por la muerte de su amiga ya que se disponían a enterrarla junto al árbol donde conoció a Inuyasha el primer día que avía llegado a esta época.

Después de eso sus mentes no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera vengarse de naraku, en que explicaciones le daría Inuyasha a la madre de su amiga y en culparse por la muerte de ella ya que su plan había terminado con la vida de la chica que les había dado tanta alegría mientras estuvo a su lado y que por su culpa ahora estaba tres metros bajo tierra junto con el demonio que la había capturado ya que no se podían distinguir los pedazos de los dos ya que el ultimo ataque que lanzaron impacto contra los restos del cadáver de su amiga también dejándolos irreconocibles

Inuyasha: soy un estúpido como no la vi

Miroku: no solo fue tu culpa Inuyasha fue mi plan y debí de haberme anticipado

Sango: no te eches la culpa todos participamos

Shippou: y no sirvió de nada y ahora kagome esta muerta T T

Inuyasha: pero es que ustedes no lo entienden yo lance el ataque yo mate a kagome y me siento terrible creo que estoy empezando a alucinar ya que en estos momentos me párese percibir su aroma que proviene del bosque pero es imposible ya la enterramos

Shippou: espera Inuyasha yo también la huelo

Sango: kirara también capto algo

Miroku: no perdemos nada si Inuyasha va a revisar

En esos momentos Inuyasha salió a toda prisa Asia el bosque de donde provenía aquel aroma mientras que los demás desenterraron el cadáver para encontrarse con que contra lo que avían estado combatiendo realmente avía sido un simple títere de madera seguramente controlado por naraku al igual que su amiga

-Fin del flash back-

kagome: por lo que veo la pasaron muy mal en mi ausencia

sango: si pero ahora que estas devuelta ya estamos tranquilos

Sesshoumaru: entonces por lo que escuche cuando mi hermano se trasformo en un humano se escondió y se puso a chupar sé el dedo

Shippou: Sí jijiji

Inuyasha: calla té enano y a ti que te importa Sesshoumaru

Gracias por sus reviews a todos y perdón por la tardanza pero es que como tengo clases no me es posible mas que escribir un capi por semana pero tratare de esforzarme mas asta la próxima


	5. que acen aqui

¿qué hacen aquí?

Miroku: muchachos no se peleen lo importante es que todos estamos bien

Sango: su excelencia tiene razón mejor cenemos (tomando uno pez que se asaba en una cálida fogata enfrente de ellos

Kagome: por cierto ¿qué paso con los aldeanos después de la pelea?

Shippou: aun duermen

Kagome: En ese caso será mejor que cenemos

tomando un pez y ofreciéndoselo a Sesshoumaru al ver que ere el único que no avía tomado uno

Inuyasha: pierdes tu tiempo ese yukai no come pescado y menos si se lo ofrece una humana

Sesshoumaru: no te interesa lo que yo acepte o no acepte así que no te metas

Tomando el pez que kagome le ofrecía y dejando asombrados a todos exceptuando a su amada a Rin y Jaken

Rin: además el amo Sesshoumaru a cambiado mucho desde que se en...

Sesshoumaru: Rin guarda silencio y come (interrumpiéndola para que no hablara)

Shippou: _que acaso cuando kagome se quedo con Sesshoumaru el se habrá enamorado de ella _no eso es imposible como se me ocurrió pensar eso

Kagome: en que pensaste ¿qué es imposible? Shippou

Shippou: he ¿qué en que pensé? No pensé en nada

Sango: pero hace un instante dijiste que pensaste en algo imposible

Shippou: en serio pues ya se me olvido jeje U _casi me la riego si digo lo que pensé seguro Inuyasha y su hermano me matan_

En ese momento se oyeron los gritos que salían del bosque y que se acercaban a gran velocidad de alguien conocido para todos los presentes junto con la presencia de dos de los fragmentos de la perla

Kouga: mi amor ya he llegado no te preocupes mas (llegando justamente a las manos de kagome para sujetarla como normalmente lo hacia)

Inuyasha: que demonios quieres rabioso

Kouga: nada que a ti te importe pero por si te interesa solo vine a saludar a mi futura esposa

En esos momentos Sesshoumaru soltó uno leve y casi ahogada risa que provoco la atención de Kouga en él

Kouga: Sesshoumaru tu que haces aquí y ¿por qué te ríes?

Soltando las manos de kagome y dejando atónitos y en silencio a los demás que sabían que su actitud altanera podría significar que Sesshoumaru lo atacara

Sesshoumaru: no te interesa que ago aquí y me reí del chiste de que kagome es tu futura (poniéndose de pie)

Kouga¿por qué dices que fue un chiste?

Sesshoumaru: pues porque es imposible que kagome se interese en uno pobre diablo como tu

Sango: excelencia Shippou vengan (les dijo en voz baja para que nadie mas pudiera oírlos

Miroku: que pasa sango

Sango: no creen que Sesshoumaru se esta portando como Inuyasha cuando Kouga se le acerca a kagome

Kouga¿qué dijiste Sesshoumaru?(interrumpiendo aquella conversación privada)

Sesshoumaru: que kagome no se interesaría en un pobre dia-blo co-mo tu

Kouga¿qué? Retira eso o sino...

Sesshoumaru: o sino que (tomando a Kouga por el cuello y colocándolo contra un árbol

Kagome: Sesshoumaru suelta a Kouga por favor ( asiendo que este lo soltara y se marchara de ahí)

Rin: amo a donde va

Sesshoumaru: quédense aquí solo iré a caminar

Inuyasha: kagome porque lo detuviste que no ves que este lobo lo provoco y es mejor que a Sesshoumaru le den por su lado a demás nos pudo haber librado de este lobo rabioso

Kouga: que dijiste sarnoso

Inuyasha¿qué, quieres pelear?

Kagome: ya basta los dos que nunca pueden estarse en paz ya me tienen harta con sus ridículas peleas de machitos parecen animales enfrentándose por una mujer, me voy a mi época

Inuyasha: kagome espera

Kagome: osuwari (abajo)

Shippou: será mejor que la siga

Sango: si, nunca se había puesto así

Miroku: ten cuidado Shippou no sabemos como pueda reaccionar kagome

Mientras kagome se metía a una cabaña para dejar su arco. En ese momento Shippou la alcanzo

Shippou: ka-kagome estas bien

Kagome: si no te preocupes solo voy por provisiones y para castigarlos un poco

Shippou: ha bueno y kagomo porque Sesshoumaru se comporto de esa manera

Kagome: puedo contarte un secreto

Shippou: claro kagome

Kagome: pues veras cuando me salvo Sesshoumaru...

Shippou que¿Que tu y Sesshoumaru están saliendo?

Kagome: shhhh baja la voz Shippou

Shippou: hay cuando esto termine boy a necesitar una buena terapia, bueno en ese caso te estaremos esperando y no te preocupes guardare bien el secreto

En ese momento kagome se dirigió al poso que conectaba las épocas donde se encontró con el yukai y con la niña que al parecer lo había seguido pese a sus instrucciones

Kagome: que haces aquí

Sesshoumaru: escuche que te ibas a tu época

Kagome: si pero solo es por provisiones y para decirle a mi mamá que estoy bien

Sesshoumaru: en ese caso te acompaño, buen si tu quieres

Kagome: pero aunque quisiera que me acompañaras no puedes pasar por el poso

Sesshoumaru: por eso no te preocupes el fragmento que ayudo a reconstruir mi brazo me permitirá pasar

Kagome: en ese caso vamos pero te advierto que no te gustara mi época porque solo hay humanos, no saben nada de los moustros y tenderas que comportarte

Sesshoumaru: mientras nadie me provoque no are nada y Rin tu regresa con los demás

En ese momento kagome y Sesshoumaru entraron por el poso para llegar a la época moderna que ciertamente apestaba a humanos sin un rastro de seres sobre naturales

Kagome: recuerda mi amor se amable

Sesshoumaru: te prometo no agredir a nadie

Kagome: bien aquí vamos mamá ya vine

Mamú hija que bueno que ya estés de vuelta

Sota: hermana ya estas de vuelta que bien pero ¿quién es él? (viendo a Sesshoumaru un poco temeroso)

Kagome: hay perdón no los he presentado él es Sesshoumaru el hermano de Inuyasha

Mamú mucho gusto, soy la mamá de kagome

Sesshoumaru: mucho gusto señora, soy Sesshoumaru él novio de su hija

Sota¿qué? Hermana eso es verdad pero que paso con el amigo orejas de perro

Kagome: es verdad estoy saliendo con Sesshoumaru y Inuyasha se quedo de la otra época

Mamú en ese caso déjeme ofrecerle algo de comer

Llevando a Sesshoumaru a la mesa para ofrecerle algo de arroz

Sesshoumaru solo se sentó y se dedico a comerlo lentamente mientras kagome se iba a tomar un baño esperando que Sesshoumaru se comportara

Sota: oye entonces tu eres el hermano del amigo orejas de perro

Sesshoumaru: si (respondió sin ponerle mucho interés)

Sota: y quien es mas fuerte

Sesshoumaru: pues yo

Sota: de veras porque el derribo un árbol de un solo golpe

Sesshoumaru: ja eso yo lo hacia desde que nací

Sota: enserio, no te creo, enséñame que lo que dices es cierto

Sesshoumaru: no te tengo que enseñar nada (saliendo de la casa)

Sota: eso significa que lo que dices es mentira

Sesshoumaru: _como es posible que me deje influenciar por los niños, que me esta pasando, primero salvo a Rin luego a kagome después me enamoro de ella y ahora esto_

Sesshoumaru con un movimiento de su garra destruyo todos los árboles y algunos postes de luz de la zona con excepción del árbol sagrado provocando un apagón en las zonas cercanas a la casa

Sota: wuau eso fue sorprendente

Sesshoumaru: hubiera tirado mas pero tu hermana me pidió que me controlara

Sota: te creo, no cabe duda eres muy fuerte

Kagome bajo las escaleras rápidamente en bata provocando un leve enrojecimiento en la cara de Sesshoumaru

Kagome: que fue eso

Sesshoumaru: nada solo derribe un par de árboles a petición de tu hermano

Kagome: ya que TTU _le dije que se comportará_, bueno será mejor que suba a vestirme para que regresemos

Mamú por que no te quedas a dormir, tengo una habitación para tu novio

Kagome: en ese caso nos iremos mañana

Sesshoumaru: no se moleste prefiero dormir afuera

En ese momento Sesshoumaru se quedo callado de repente al percibir un par de aromas continuados de un par de gritos

Inuyasha: quítate rabioso estorbas

Kouga: tu eres el que estorba

Kagome: chicos que hacen aquí

Los dos: vinimos a buscarte, y que ase el aquí

Sota: el amigo orejas de perro y quien es el otro

Kouga: a lo siento perdón por no presentarme soy Kouga el futuro esposo de kagome

Sota: pero como vas a ser el futuro esposo de mi hermana si ella ya tiene novio

Inuyasha: te lo dije lobo yo te gane

Sesshoumaru: el niño esta ablando de mi tarado, no te sientas grande

Los dos que?

**hola a todos queria darles las gracias por sus review y preguntarles si quieren que ponga mas parodias de peliculas **


	6. una noche dolorosa y un adioss

Una noche dolorosa y un adiós

Kagome: mejor entremos ya regreso la luz y digan me porque me vinieron a buscar

Entrando junto con los demás

Inuyasha: una palomita nos dijo que avías venido acompañada de alguien mas pero no nos dijo con quien

Kouga: así que decidimos seguirte

Kagome: gracias, pero no debieron venir sin mi consentimiento además Inuyasha tu sabes que mi época es segura

Inuyasha: claro tan segura como cuando los hongos que trajiste a tu época en la fecha de tu como se dice ah festival cobraron vida y por lo que acabo de observar no solo tu y yo podemos atravesar a tu época a través del poso sino también cualquier chusma con fragmentos de la perla como el rabioso este y eso también incluye a naraku

Sesshoumaru: pues para eso estoy yo aquí

Inuyasha: a ti quien te metió Sesshoumaru ha y por poco se me olvidaba, kagome que quiso decir tu hermano con lo de que estas saliendo con Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: pues que estoy saliendo con ella, y salgamos de la casa porque aquí tenemos que comportarnos con propiedad y tu y tu amigo no lo harán por lo que no puedo contestarles como se merecen

Kouga: ¿qué quisiste decir con eso Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: pues que ustedes no se saben comportar en casa ajena así que salgamos y para que pueda golpearlos con libertad

Kagome: Sesshoumaru no empieces una pelea por favor

Sesshoumaru: pero que no ves que no están respetando tu casa, entran sin ser invitados empiezan de altaneros y ni siquiera han pasado 5 minutos desde que llegaron

Mamá: no se preocupe señor no me molesta, por que no mejor les ofrezco una tasa de té para que se tranquilicen y hablen con mas tranquilidad

Sesshoumaru: esta bien y mas vale que se comporten o los elimino en este momento entendieron

Inuyasha: hay ya cállate no haremos nada

Mama: bien aquí tienen si me necesitan algo solo pídanselo a kagome

Saliendo de la sala para dejarlos hablar con libertad

Inuyasha: bien ahora si explícanos que quiso decir tu hermano

Kouga: si kagome como que estas saliendo con Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: ya les dije que el hermano de kagome solo les dijo la verdad

Inuyasha: no te hablamos a ti queremos que kagome sea la que nos explique

Kagome: pues que es lo que les tengo que explicar, Sesshoumaru y yo estamos saliendo y es lo único que deben saber, ha se me olvidaba esperen me aquí no se muevan ENTENDIERON

Inuyasha: adonde vas

Sesshoumaru: que te importa

Inuyasha: que no te pregunte a ti

Kagome: solo voy por provisiones y medicamentos para irnos lo mas pronto posible

Una ves que fue por las cosas y los dejo solos en la casa se hizo un silencio que aterraría incluso a lo espíritus asta que fue interrumpido por la voz de kagome que regresaba

Kagome: ya regrese

Inuyasha: pero kagome dime por que estas saliendo con mi hermano

Kagome: no te importa por que salgo con él

Kouga: pero a mi si me importa ya que serás mi futura esposa

Kagome: vamos a la otra época no quiero seguir discutiendo esto aquí

En ese momento todos salieron de la casa en dirección al poso excepto kagome que se detuvo un instante para despedirse de su familia. Una vez del otro lado se dirigieron con sus compañeros

Sango: kagome que paso por que vienes tan enojada

Kagome: por que Inuyasha y Kouga fueron de imprevisto a mi casa y tuve que regresarme

Inuyasha: ahora si nos vas a dar una explicación

Kagome: a ver Inuyasha les responderé todo lo que quieran pero solo si me dejan de molestar, que quieres que te explique

Inuyasha y Kouga: todo

Kagome: ok estoy saliendo con Sesshoumaru ¿Y?

Sango y los demás se quedaron callados al oír la confesión de kagome y decidieron quedarse callados para observar lo que pasaba

Los dos: cómo que "Y" ¿por qué?

Kagome: que les importa, tu Inuyasha estas profundamente enamorado de kikio ¿no? y tu Kouga le prometiste a ayame que te casarías con ella y no creas que me trago eso de que "no recuerdo haberle prometido nada"

Inuyasha: kagome yo se que no soy nadie para reclamarte y menos algo como esto pero esa noche en la que creí que avías muerto me di cuenta que es a ti a la que...

Sesshoumaru: por favor no sigas o me aras llora, Inuyasha lastimaste a kagome, la trataste como a una cualquiera, le dabas esperanzas para luego tirar la de la nube y como ella seguía a tu lado no le diste importancia a sus sentimientos, ya me lo imagino mientras estabas con ella le dabas alas pero tan pronto oías el nombre de kikio se las cortabas saliendo corriendo tras ese cadáver como el perro que eres, siempre fiel a su amo y ahora que tu gran ego generado por que creías tener dos mujeres a tus pies se ve afectado vas a sacar la típica frase de "me he dado cuenta que a la que amo es a ti" ¿no? Pero como la ves que esta ves no te va a funcionar por que kagome me tiene a mi ahora para protegerla y no permitiré que tu ni nadie mas la vuelva a lastimar de ninguna forma y tu lobo mejor ni empieces a hablar si no quieres que te la sierre para siempre

Todos estaban asombrados de las palabras que avían salido de la boca de Sesshoumaru no podían creerlo parecía otro nunca avía atacado a alguien de esa manera solo se había dedicado a matarlos o simplemente los ignoraba pero jamás se había expresado así de alguien estaba demostrando una repugnancia hacia su hermano de una forma que nunca creyeron ver en el había dejado a su hermano petrificado. Por lo que en un pequeño rincón Shippou y los demás solo podían comentar en secreto la platica para no empeorar la cosas

Shippou: orale le dijeron sus verdades a Inuyasha

Sango: y de que forma pero se lo tiene merecido bien se dice que uno no sabe lo que tiene asta que lo pierde

Miroku: pero no crees que Sesshoumaru se paso

Shippou: si pero no dijo mas que la verdad

Sango: sigo diciendo que se lo merece por creer que podía tratarla como si fuera una cualquiera como yo no le dije eso antes para asentarle las neuronas, a ver si con eso deja de creer que puede tener todas las mujeres que el quiera

Miroku: si pero no crees que es demasiado castigo para el pobre de Inuyasha lo mejor será intervenir para que la pelea se termine antes de que pase a mayores

Kagome: Inuyasha tu mismo lo dijiste no eres quien para juzgarme y la verdad no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo

Miroku: perdonen me que interrumpa su conversación pero creo que lo mejor será dejarla para mañana ya es tarde y debemos descansar

Sesshoumaru: me parece bien ya que mañana por fin podré librarme de ustedes

Inuyasha: esta bien kagome comprendo no me meteré mas en tus asuntos pero piensa lo que vas a hacer

Sesshoumaru: milagro pro fin dejara de molestar el imbecil de mi hermano

Kagome: no sigas Sesshoumaru estoy cansada y no quiero que esta pelea absurda continué tenemos otros enemigos como naraku en los cuales desquitar nuestra ira en lugar de entre nosotros

Sesshoumaru: esta bien mi amor no le dirigiré la palabra otra vez

Kagome: oye Kouga ¿qué no te quedas esta noche con nosotros ya es tarde?

Kouga: esta bien yo tan bien creo que es lo mejor

Miroku: entonces andando

La noche paso en silencio nadie quería hablar para no empeorar las cosas ya que realmente sentían que herirían mas tanto a Inuyasha como a kagome si intentaban animarlos por que no importaba que ella se hubiera enamorado de Sesshoumaru estaban seguros que también quería a Inuyasha por las cosas que avían pasado juntos y por lo mismo no dudaban que se sintiera mal por el híbrido de cabello blanco que jamás había sido lastimado tanto, en ninguna batalla o por alguna arma como lo hicieron la palabras de su hermano. Inuyasha estaba realmente destrozado por dentro pero no por que creyera que avía perdió a kagome después de todo podía luchar por ella ya que tenia mas tiempo de conocerla y sabia que aun lo quería mas bien era por las palabras de su hermano le avían echo sentir un dolor que nunca antes había sentido ya que lo había atacado en un lugar donde no se podía defender en su orgullo sin embargo quien era Sesshoumaru para decirle todas esas cosas des pues de todo se había dado cuenta que también amaba a kagome y podía corregir sus errores

Inuyasha: _Sesshoumaru me las vas a pagar no creas que ya ganaste kagome es mía y voy a luchar por ella no importa que sea contra ti ya que he puesto en claro mis sentimientos y voy a recuperarla_

Al amanecer todos permanecían callados nadie sabia que decir en especial kagome que durante la noche anterior había tomado una dolorosa decisión asta que las palabras del yukai rompieron el silencio

Sesshoumaru: ¿y bien? ¿ya tomaste una decisión kagome?

Sango: como que una decisión

Miroku: no es ovino sango kagome tiene que decidir con que grupo se queda si con el de Sesshoumaru o con el nuestro

Shippou: pero ¿por qué?

Kagome: porque es necesario yo amo a Sesshoumaru pero a ustedes los conozco desde hace mucho mas tiempo, y si lo siento amigos pero he decidido ir con el

Inuyasha: kagome no es justo no vas a traicionar

Miroku: no lo entiendo como es posible que nos hagas esto

Shippou: pero kagome yo no me quiero separar de ti T_T

Kagome: entonces por que no nos acompañas

Shippou: de veras puedo

Kagome: claro, no creo que Sesshoumaru lo impido ¿o si?

Sesshoumaru: _eso es chantaje ¬¬#, _no lo impediré, puede venir

Miroku: ti pico en una mujer se enamoran y abandonan a sus amigos

Sango: kagome ¿puedo acompañarlos? Es que eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nos separemos

Kagome: puede Sesshoumaru es mi mejor amiga ^_^

Sesshoumaru: _no es justo me estoy llenando de plagas pero ya que ¬¬##_, si

Kagome: que bueno vamos a seguir juntas

Sango: kirara ven (haciendo que saltara a su hombro)no viene excelencia

Miroku: no yo me quedo con Inuyasha

Sango: entonces creo que este es el adiós Inuyasha

Inuyasha: en ese caso no vemos me voy

Miroku: espera Inuyasha te acompaño

Kouga: nunca creí decir esto pero yo también los acompaño

Inuyasha: no volveremos a ver

Sango: tenlo por seguro

Kagome: no es un adiós es un asta luego

Sesshoumaru: vamonos

Los amigos se separaron avanzando en diferentes direcciones sabiendo que lo que se encontrarían tarde o temprano por que su amistad no se podría

Romper con nada.


	7. una noche dolorosa y un adios

Una noche dolorosa y un adiós

Kagome: mejor entremos ya regreso la luz y digan me porque me vinieron a buscar

Entrando junto con los demás

Inuyasha: una palomita nos dijo que avías venido acompañada de alguien mas pero no nos dijo con quien

Kouga: así que decidimos seguirte

Kagome: gracias, pero no debieron venir sin mi consentimiento además Inuyasha tu sabes que mi época es segura

Inuyasha: claro tan segura como cuando los hongos que trajiste a tu época en la fecha de tu como se dice ah festival cobraron vida y por lo que acabo de observar no solo tu y yo podemos atravesar a tu época a través del poso sino también cualquier chusma con fragmentos de la perla como el rabioso este y eso también incluye a naraku

Sesshoumaru: pues para eso estoy yo aquí

Inuyasha: a ti quien te metió Sesshoumaru ha y por poco se me olvidaba, kagome que quiso decir tu hermano con lo de que estas saliendo con Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: pues que estoy saliendo con ella, y salgamos de la casa porque aquí tenemos que comportarnos con propiedad y tu y tu amigo no lo harán por lo que no puedo contestarles como se merecen

Kouga: ¿qué quisiste decir con eso Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: pues que ustedes no se saben comportar en casa ajena así que salgamos y para que pueda golpearlos con libertad

Kagome: Sesshoumaru no empieces una pelea por favor

Sesshoumaru: pero que no ves que no están respetando tu casa, entran sin ser invitados empiezan de altaneros y ni siquiera han pasado 5 minutos desde que llegaron

Mamá: no se preocupe señor no me molesta, por que no mejor les ofrezco una tasa de té para que se tranquilicen y hablen con mas tranquilidad

Sesshoumaru: esta bien y mas vale que se comporten o los elimino en este momento entendieron

Inuyasha: hay ya cállate no haremos nada

Mama: bien aquí tienen si me necesitan algo solo pídanselo a kagome

Saliendo de la sala para dejarlos hablar con libertad

Inuyasha: bien ahora si explícanos que quiso decir tu hermano

Kouga: si kagome como que estas saliendo con Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: ya les dije que el hermano de kagome solo les dijo la verdad

Inuyasha: no te hablamos a ti queremos que kagome sea la que nos explique

Kagome: pues que es lo que les tengo que explicar, Sesshoumaru y yo estamos saliendo y es lo único que deben saber, ha se me olvidaba esperen me aquí no se muevan ENTENDIERON

Inuyasha: adonde vas

Sesshoumaru: que te importa

Inuyasha: que no te pregunte a ti

Kagome: solo voy por provisiones y medicamentos para irnos lo mas pronto posible

Una ves que fue por las cosas y los dejo solos en la casa se hizo un silencio que aterraría incluso a lo espíritus asta que fue interrumpido por la voz de kagome que regresaba

Kagome: ya regrese

Inuyasha: pero kagome dime por que estas saliendo con mi hermano

Kagome: no te importa por que salgo con él

Kouga: pero a mi si me importa ya que serás mi futura esposa

Kagome: vamos a la otra época no quiero seguir discutiendo esto aquí

En ese momento todos salieron de la casa en dirección al poso excepto kagome que se detuvo un instante para despedirse de su familia. Una vez del otro lado se dirigieron con sus compañeros

Sango: kagome que paso por que vienes tan enojada

Kagome: por que Inuyasha y Kouga fueron de imprevisto a mi casa y tuve que regresarme

Inuyasha: ahora si nos vas a dar una explicación

Kagome: a ver Inuyasha les responderé todo lo que quieran pero solo si me dejan de molestar, que quieres que te explique

Inuyasha y Kouga: todo

Kagome: ok estoy saliendo con Sesshoumaru ¿Y?

Sango y los demás se quedaron callados al oír la confesión de kagome y decidieron quedarse callados para observar lo que pasaba

Los dos: cómo que "Y" ¿por qué?

Kagome: que les importa, tu Inuyasha estas profundamente enamorado de kikio ¿no? y tu Kouga le prometiste a ayame que te casarías con ella y no creas que me trago eso de que "no recuerdo haberle prometido nada"

Inuyasha: kagome yo se que no soy nadie para reclamarte y menos algo como esto pero esa noche en la que creí que avías muerto me di cuenta que es a ti a la que...

Sesshoumaru: por favor no sigas o me aras llora, Inuyasha lastimaste a kagome, la trataste como a una cualquiera, le dabas esperanzas para luego tirar la de la nube y como ella seguía a tu lado no le diste importancia a sus sentimientos, ya me lo imagino mientras estabas con ella le dabas alas pero tan pronto oías el nombre de kikio se las cortabas saliendo corriendo tras ese cadáver como el perro que eres, siempre fiel a su amo y ahora que tu gran ego generado por que creías tener dos mujeres a tus pies se ve afectado vas a sacar la típica frase de "me he dado cuenta que a la que amo es a ti" ¿no? Pero como la ves que esta ves no te va a funcionar por que kagome me tiene a mi ahora para protegerla y no permitiré que tu ni nadie mas la vuelva a lastimar de ninguna forma y tu lobo mejor ni empieces a hablar si no quieres que te la sierre para siempre

Todos estaban asombrados de las palabras que avían salido de la boca de Sesshoumaru no podían creerlo parecía otro nunca avía atacado a alguien de esa manera solo se había dedicado a matarlos o simplemente los ignoraba pero jamás se había expresado así de alguien estaba demostrando una repugnancia hacia su hermano de una forma que nunca creyeron ver en el había dejado a su hermano petrificado. Por lo que en un pequeño rincón Shippou y los demás solo podían comentar en secreto la platica para no empeorar la cosas

Shippou: orale le dijeron sus verdades a Inuyasha

Sango: y de que forma pero se lo tiene merecido bien se dice que uno no sabe lo que tiene asta que lo pierde

Miroku: pero no crees que Sesshoumaru se paso

Shippou: si pero no dijo mas que la verdad

Sango: sigo diciendo que se lo merece por creer que podía tratarla como si fuera una cualquiera como yo no le dije eso antes para asentarle las neuronas, a ver si con eso deja de creer que puede tener todas las mujeres que el quiera

Miroku: si pero no crees que es demasiado castigo para el pobre de Inuyasha lo mejor será intervenir para que la pelea se termine antes de que pase a mayores

Kagome: Inuyasha tu mismo lo dijiste no eres quien para juzgarme y la verdad no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo

Miroku: perdonen me que interrumpa su conversación pero creo que lo mejor será dejarla para mañana ya es tarde y debemos descansar

Sesshoumaru: me parece bien ya que mañana por fin podré librarme de ustedes

Inuyasha: esta bien kagome comprendo no me meteré mas en tus asuntos pero piensa lo que vas a hacer

Sesshoumaru: milagro pro fin dejara de molestar el imbecil de mi hermano

Kagome: no sigas Sesshoumaru estoy cansada y no quiero que esta pelea absurda continué tenemos otros enemigos como naraku en los cuales desquitar nuestra ira en lugar de entre nosotros

Sesshoumaru: esta bien mi amor no le dirigiré la palabra otra vez

Kagome: oye Kouga ¿qué no te quedas esta noche con nosotros ya es tarde?

Kouga: esta bien yo tan bien creo que es lo mejor

Miroku: entonces andando

La noche paso en silencio nadie quería hablar para no empeorar las cosas ya que realmente sentían que herirían mas tanto a Inuyasha como a kagome si intentaban animarlos por que no importaba que ella se hubiera enamorado de Sesshoumaru estaban seguros que también quería a Inuyasha por las cosas que avían pasado juntos y por lo mismo no dudaban que se sintiera mal por el híbrido de cabello blanco que jamás había sido lastimado tanto, en ninguna batalla o por alguna arma como lo hicieron la palabras de su hermano. Inuyasha estaba realmente destrozado por dentro pero no por que creyera que avía perdió a kagome después de todo podía luchar por ella ya que tenia mas tiempo de conocerla y sabia que aun lo quería mas bien era por las palabras de su hermano le avían echo sentir un dolor que nunca antes había sentido ya que lo había atacado en un lugar donde no se podía defender en su orgullo sin embargo quien era Sesshoumaru para decirle todas esas cosas des pues de todo se había dado cuenta que también amaba a kagome y podía corregir sus errores

Inuyasha: _Sesshoumaru me las vas a pagar no creas que ya ganaste kagome es mía y voy a luchar por ella no importa que sea contra ti ya que he puesto en claro mis sentimientos y voy a recuperarla_

Al amanecer todos permanecían callados nadie sabia que decir en especial kagome que durante la noche anterior había tomado una dolorosa decisión asta que las palabras del yukai rompieron el silencio

Sesshoumaru: ¿y bien? ¿ya tomaste una decisión kagome?

Sango: como que una decisión

Miroku: no es ovino sango kagome tiene que decidir con que grupo se queda si con el de Sesshoumaru o con el nuestro

Shippou: pero ¿por qué?

Kagome: porque es necesario yo amo a Sesshoumaru pero a ustedes los conozco desde hace mucho mas tiempo, y si lo siento amigos pero he decidido ir con el

Inuyasha: kagome no es justo no vas a traicionar

Miroku: no lo entiendo como es posible que nos hagas esto

Shippou: pero kagome yo no me quiero separar de ti T_T

Kagome: entonces por que no nos acompañas

Shippou: de veras puedo

Kagome: claro, no creo que Sesshoumaru lo impido ¿o si?

Sesshoumaru: _eso es chantaje ¬¬#, _no lo impediré, puede venir

Miroku: ti pico en una mujer se enamoran y abandonan a sus amigos

Sango: kagome ¿puedo acompañarlos? Es que eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nos separemos

Kagome: puede Sesshoumaru es mi mejor amiga ^_^

Sesshoumaru: _no es justo me estoy llenando de plagas pero ya que ¬¬##_, si

Kagome: que bueno vamos a seguir juntas

Sango: kirara ven (haciendo que saltara a su hombro)no viene excelencia

Miroku: no yo me quedo con Inuyasha

Sango: entonces creo que este es el adiós Inuyasha

Inuyasha: en ese caso no vemos me voy

Miroku: espera Inuyasha te acompaño

Kouga: nunca creí decir esto pero yo también los acompaño

Inuyasha: no volveremos a ver

Sango: tenlo por seguro

Kagome: no es un adiós es un asta luego

Sesshoumaru: vamonos

Los amigos se separaron avanzando en diferentes direcciones sabiendo que lo que se encontrarían tarde o temprano por que su amistad no se podría

Romper con nada.


	8. atalantida

Atlántida

Dos días después de aquel nefasto día el grupo de kagome y los otros viajaban con la mirada baja y en un silencio aterrador tratando de disimular el dolor que sentían al separarse por una causa que se supone debe de causar gran alegría y es llamada amor hasta que la voz de Rin rompió el silencio

Rin: amo Sesshoumaru tengo hambre ¿podemos detenernos para buscar comida?

Sesshoumaru: Jaken acompaña a Rin para que traiga algo

Jaken: si amo bonito

Rin¿Shippou nos acompañas?

Shippou: claro me encantaría

En ese momento Sesshoumaru salió corriendo de tras de unos de los insectos de naraku que diviso entre los árboles

Sesshoumaru: ustedes dos quédense aquí y esperen a los otros yo regresare pronto

Dejando a sango, kagome ha-un y kirara en aquel sitio pero no estuvieron solos mas de unos 15 segundos ya que una vos familiar las sorprendió ya que venia en un tono muy alterado

Miroku¡kagome, sango!

Sango¿qué pasa excelencia?

Miroku: son Inuyasha y Kouga fuimos emboscados por naraku

Kagome¿qué pero como?

Miroku: es que Kouga e Inuyasha estaban peleando como de costumbre y naraku aprovecho para emboscarnos pero logre escapar para pedirles ayuda

Kagome: vamos

Sango: pero y Shippou y la niña

Kagome: deja a kirara para que los espere aquí

Sango: bien, kirara espéralos y cuando regresen cuídalos junto con esa cosa de dos cabezas

Miroku: no hay tiempo tenemos que irnos

Saliendo corriendo en la dirección por la que llego y siendo seguido de cerca por kagome y sango asta llegar a un pequeño claro del bosque donde Miroku paro en seco provocando que kagome y la exterminadora lo rebasaran por unos cuantos pasos

Kagome: Miroku ¿qué pasa donde esta naraku?

Miroku: niñitas tontas cayeron en mi trampa

Sango ¿qué?

Miroku: yo soy naraku y ahora están a mi merced

Trasformándose en aquel híbrido odiado por todos y que era la principal causa de todos sus problemas y pro que no decirlo también de que se hubieran hecho amigos ya que sin su aparición no estarían donde están ahora

Naraku: bien es ora de la fase dos (lanzando un ataque que deja inconsciente a sango y a kagome sola en aquel combate)

Kagome: sango no, maldito naraku que le haz echo a mi amiga

Naraku: cálmate solo esta inconsciente por el momento ya que no he venido por ella sino por ti

Kagome¿qué? Primero te destruiré con una de mis flechas (lanzando una de sus flechas purificadoras)

Naraku: pobre ilusa que no entiendes que desde que esta en mi poder 97 de la perla tu insignificante poder no me afecta en lo absoluto(atrapando con su mano derecha la flecha que kagome le había lanzado)

Kagome: no es posible

Naraku: claro que es posible y ahora si no te molesta tengo trabajo que hacer (lanzando un somnífero que durmió a kagome al instante) ha por poco lo olvido ( colocando una carta junto a la exterminadora y llevándose a kagome consigo)

unos momentos después sango comenzó a solo para encontrarse con un enfurecido Sesshoumaru que por la mirada que tenia era obvio que tenia ganas de despellejar a alguien

Sesshoumaru¿qué paso y que significa esto? (arrojándole la carta)

Sango: a que te refieres Sesshoumaru y ¿dónde esta kagome¿Esta bien¿Qué paso con naraku?

Sesshoumaru¿por qué no les la carta? Y dejas de estar preguntando

Sango: (comenzando a leer) "estimado Sesshoumaru y demás sanguijuelas que lo acompañan si quieren ver a su amiga de nuevo vallan a mi palacio temporal en las afueras de bosque y al llegar no hagan alboroto o intenten eliminarme ya que solo estará una marioneta con mi forma así que no se molesten"

Sango: genial solo le falto escribir posdata es una trampa y como son unos pelmazos caerán en ella

Sesshoumaru: no nos queda otra opción que ir

Shippou: pues que estamos esperando

Una ves en las afueras del bosque lograron divisar a Inuyasha Miroku Kouga y kagura en la entrada del castillo que al parecer solo los esperaban a ellos

Inuyasha: por fin apareció el señor "no permitiré que tu ni nadie mas la vuelva a lastimar de ninguna forma"

Sesshoumaru: cállate o te serrare la boca

Sango: (interrumpiendo para apaciguar las cosas) Inuyasha que hacen aquí

Miroku: naraku nos dio una carta en la cual decía que tenia a kagome y creo que saben el resto pero cuando llegamos kagura nos esperaba y nos dijo e los esperáramos

Kouga: claro que intentamos pasar pero un campo que resiste hasta los poderes de la espada de Inuyasha no nos permitió entrar y pues no nos quedo de otra

Sesshoumaru: bien pues ya estamos todos

Kagura: no aun falta una persona

En esos momentos kikio salió de entre los árboles

Inuyasha: ki kikio que haces aquí

Kikio: (solo le muestra la carta)

Kagura: bien ya están todos pueden entrar pero les advierto es mejor que escuchen lo que naraku le quiere decir

Inuyasha: va que puede ser tan importante además yo solo vine por kagome

En ese momento todos entraron en el castillo y siguieron a kagura hasta llegar a una gran sala donde los esperaba naraku sentado

Naraku: bien todos están

Sesshoumaru¿dónde esta kagome?

Naraku: calma mi impaciente yukai a su hora la veras

Miroku¿para que nos has traído aquí?

Naraku: para tratar un asunto relacionado con su amiguita que seguramente les interesara

Sesshoumaru: habla rápido

Naraku: bien verán al averiguar que kagome es la reencarnación de kikio me puse a investigar para descubrir la mejor manera de eliminarlas a las dos así que fui asta el poso por donde llego para atravesarlo y ver si destruyendo o capturando a alguien de su época podía chantajearla para que se matara con kikio o los eliminara a ustedes pe...

Sesshoumaru: desgraciado donde les hallas echo algo a la familia de kagome

Naraku: cálmate Sesshoumaru y déjame continuar, bien como les decía quería chantajearla pero como no pude atravesar decidí destruir el poso para que no pudiera regresar nunca y si me interesara la chica hubiera sido un grabe error ya que al seguir investigando descubrí que el evento de que alguien viajara en el tiempo ya se había suscitado antes en otro lugar y época y quisiera preguntarles si conocen el lugar perdido de la Atlántida

Miroku: hablas de aquel lugar de leyenda que fue destruido por una catástrofe y que nadie a podido encontrar

Shippou¿qué es la Atlántida Miroku?

Miroku: pues veras según la leyenda hace mucho tiempo existió un lugar donde se desarrollo la más grande y sabia cultura ya que dominaron la magia y la tecnología en vías de la paz pero un maremoto de proporciones moustrosas la sepulto bajo el agua eliminando a todo ser vivo allí

Naraku: bien pues dejen me informarles que no fue una leyenda ya que hace un día me encontré una cueva al entrar encontré un lugar extraño y misterioso ya que tenia una presencia tremenda, ahí avía barios objetos que parecían pertenecer a una época antigua por el estado en el que se encontraban y entre tantas reliquias me encontré un diario que habla de lo que paso en la Atlántida

Inuyasha: y nosotros que con eso

Naraku: pero que impacientes a eso me dirijo pero si no le pongo emoción no será divertido

Sesshoumaru: yo no tengo tiempo para hacerte feliz

Naraku: pero no tienen opción así que si no quieren perder mas tiempo les sugiero que me dejen terminar la historia además verán que no se arrepentirán

Sango: pues que esperas continua

Naraku: bien como les estaba relatando encontré el diario de un sobreviviente así que dejen me contarles lo que ahí sucedió

flash back

marzo 15

allegado una extraña a nuestras tierras con ropas muy extrañas y con objetos desconocidos según ella viene de una época distante en el futuro y el rey ha decidido darle la bienvenida y me ha colocado como su guardián personal

marzo 25

ya han pasado varios días des de que cuido a Leia la chica y aunque hemos tenido discusiones cada ves que vuelve a su época ya nos llevamos bien y espero que todo siga así

abril 12

ultima mente Leia se ha comportado muy extraño evade mi mirada y eso me lastima ya que me he percatado de que la amo así que pienso decírselo mañana además de pedirle que se case con migo y que se quede con nosotros

abril 13

he descubierto porque mi amada evadía mi mirada y tenia ese comportamiento ya que para mi suerte fue porque se ponía nerviosa y eso era porque también se avía enamorado de mi pero esta triste ya que en un pequeño accidente de construcción el portal por el que venia fue destruido y no podrá volver a su época pero para mi no importa porque estará a mi lado para siempre además a aceptado casarse con migo por lo que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida

abril 30

han empezado a pasar cosas extrañas la marea sube mucho y los animales comienzan a morir sin razón alguna los magos y científicos dicen que es por que las dimensiones se están volviendo locas espero que pronto termine

mayo 15

los sabios han descubierto la razón de los movimientos entre las dimensiones y según ellos es porque al destruirse el portal y dejar a Leia en esta época incomunicada con la suya el espacio ha detectado una anomalía en el tiempo y para corregirla solo nos queda la alternativa de eliminar la o arriesgarnos a una catástrofe peor pero no lo permitiré prefiero morir yo antes que algo le pase

Este es mi ultimo registro el día lo desconozco el mes lo ignoro ya que estuve inconsciente durante varios días la causa fue que al escapar con Leia en un bote sin rumbo alguno dio inicio y fin lo que los sabios predijeron ya que cuando nos alegábamos de la costa Leia quedo inconsciente sin razón alguna y una gran ola nos derribo y destruyo la Atlántida y solo me salve yo y esta bitácora junto con algunas cosas y como mi vida murió con mi pueblo y amada solo espero que alguien encuentre esta bitácora y prevenga algún suceso como este en el futuro así que la esconderé en una cueva que encontré al llegar a tierra y encanto a mi lo mas probable es que me convierta en un ermitaño asta el día de mi muerte ya que no quiero recordar mi pasado por lo que solo me queda decirle al que lo lea adiós

fin del flash back

naraku: como ven su amiguita sé a convertido en un problema y ahora los dejo solos un rato para que lo mediten ¿qué es más importante para ustedes? si su amiga o la época en la que se encuentran y si preguntan por que les conté esto solo fue para ver el semblante que pondrían al darse cuenta que su amiga no tiene otro destino que morir pero también se preguntaran porque si lo sabia no la he eliminado y es porque seguramente preferirán que sea por su mano que ella muera y no por la mía además quiero ver como se lo dicen y se despiden de ella así que pues los dejo voy por su amiga

dejando los a todos paralizados por aquella historia y con la decisión de una o muchas vidas en sus manos era ora de decidir entre lo que más querían o lo correcto

hola a todos y antes que nada perdón por haberme tardado tanto en escribir pero tengo una buena excusa y es que estaba en exámenes y pues no tenia nada de tiempo pero bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo y espero que me perdonen y dejen review y si pueden los que les guste sailor moon pues lean el fic de mi hermana "un invierno para recordar" bueno asta la próxima semana


	9. un nuevo mundo una nueva esperanza

Un mundo nuevo una nueva esperanza

Sesshoumaru: ja a mi no me interesa si la tierra entera es destruida no permitiré que nadie toque a kagome

Inuyasha: de igual forma prefiero morir a que le pase algo a kagome

Kouga: me les uno si alguien intenta lastimarla lo destrozare

Kikio: no sean estúpidos esa mujer tiene que morir ya que sino la tierra será destruida y por lo tanto ni siquiera abra un futuro donde ella nazca y no solo ella pagara las consecuencias sino también su familia dejarla viva seria acecinar todo lo demás así que lo siento por ustedes pero ella debe morir

Sango: estas loca como... yo no podría

Kikio: yo no dije que tu tenias que hacerlo o si, si les es tan difícil yo lo are

Sesshoumaru: no te atrevas o en cuanto te le acerques mi espada te atravesara(colocando su mano sobre su espada tokiyin bueno creo que así se escribe XP)

Kikio: no alcanzarías a desenfundarla (aun mas rápido que el tomando una flecha y apuntándole)

Miroku: ya cálmese ustedes dos ya que así no lograremos nada mas que mas sangre derramada, lo cierto es que hay que tomar una decisión y aunque kagome también es mi amiga si lo vemos desde un punto de vista frió temo que... apoyo... que apoyo a kikio ya que si no lo hacemos no solo nuestra era será afectada sino también la de kagome

Sango¿qué estas loco! Estamos ablande de kagome que acaso no te importa

Miroku: si pero es ella o todo lo demás y no podemos permitir que pase por que si no lo hacemos todos pereceremos

Kouga: pues yo prefiero morir a vivir sin ella

Miroku: si nuestras vidas son lo de menos si con cambiar una de nuestras vidas se evitara este desastre puedes creer me yo seria el primero en apuntarme pero no solo son las nuestras las que están en peligro por que dime no te importa que por salvar la vida de kagome no solo sacrificaras tu vida sino la de tus seres queridos como ayame dime la sacrificarías así nada mas

Kouga: bueno yo...

Miroku: o tu sango la de tu hermano

Sango: ...

Miroku: tu que me dices Inuyasha también seria acabar con kikio

Inuyasha:...(bajando la vista)

Kikio: por mi no te preocupes monje que no sacrificare mi vida por la de esa mocosa

Miroku: por eso no te pregunte, en cuanto a ti Sesshoumaru tienes a Rin y a Jaken que acaso no te importan

Sesshoumaru: yo ya dije lo que tenia que decir y por si no lo oyeron se los repetiré voy a matar a cualquiera que intente dañarla

En esos momentos Naraku entro nuevamente a la sala con kagome en brazos y arrojándola a los de Sesshoumaru

Naraku: y digan me ya tomaron su decisión

Inuyasha: no te interesa

Naraku: bueno como quieran solo les diré algo tienen una semana para decidir ya que se me olvido comentarles es el tiempo que tienen antes que él reuna su ejercito ya que descubrí cual será el desastre que ocurrirá si no la matan y será peor que en la Atlántida

Miroku¿él? que pasara dinos

Naraku: es censillo por ser una miko lo que se provoco es que se liberaron las puertas del infierno al ser destruido el poso y entro un demonio aun mas fuerte que yo o cualquiera de ustedes ya que por ser un ángel caído un ser de este mundo jamás podrá vencerlo y como su amiga se volvio el corazón de ese demonio pues la única manera de vencerlo es matándola, pero bueno los dejo con su encantadora decisión

En eso momento todo el palacio junto con Naraku desapareció dejándolos en una planicie

Kikio: bien es hora acabemos con esto y prosigamos cada quien con lo que mas le plazca

Sesshoumaru: no te atrevas a tocarla o ya no serás un cadáver andante sino uno normal

Miroku: esperen Naraku dijo que teníamos una semana sugiero que esperemos a que kagome despierte y ella decida después de todo es su vida además de que una semana nos servirá para convivir con ella lo que podrían ser sus últimos días

Sango: opino igual es la vida de kagome mejor esperémosla

Kouga: opino igual

Inuyasha: si...

Kikio: para que esperar de todos modos ella elegirá morir ya que no arriesgara a su familia y a ustedes mejor dejemos la con la idea de que Naraku la mato y no hagamos que elija su muerte por que sino todo será destruido por su culpa

Sesshoumaru: no te atrevas a tocarla

En esos momentos la joven miko empezó a despertar llamando la atención de todos que se le acercaron con una cara de preocupación

Sango: kagome ¿estas bien¿no te hizo nada ese maldito de Naraku?

Miroku: retírense todos déjenla respirar

Kagome: chicos que paso que hacen todos juntos...es cierto Naraku me secuestro y después todo se oscurece, pero digan me ¿qué paso¿por qué tienen esas caras?

En ese momento Inuyasha se levanto y fue a sentarse de espaldas en una roca no muy lejos de ahí

Kagome¿qué tiene Inuyasha?

Miroku: tenemos que hablar kagome

Kagome¿por qué¿qué paso?

Miroku: esto es lo que paso (tomando aire y comenzando a relatarle lo que Naraku les avía contado provocando un cambio drástico en el semblante de todos)

Kagome: no tenia idea creo que lo mejor (agachando la cabeza) será que yo muera ya que no me atrevería a condenarlos a ustedes ni a mi familia (levantado la cara mostrando una cara de felicidad forzada) pero siempre tendremos los bonitos recuerdos

Inuyasha: (gritando des de la roca levantados de golpe y con lagrimas con los ojos) ¡estúpida como... como te atreves a decir eso que no nos tienes ninguna consideración crees que es tan fácil decir me muero y ya que mis amigos carguen con la culpa!

Kagome: Inuyasha... yo (comenzando a llorar y a gritar) ¡crees que lo ago con gusto, no me importa tener que ver como mis seres queridos tendrán que sufrir o el tormento que me causa el pensar que mi familia no volverá a verme o que ustedes sufrirán, pero no tengo opción es mi vida o la de todos los demás y no puedo permitir que todo sea destruido¡

Kikio: en ese caso (colocando sus manos en forma de triangulo apuntando a Sesshoumaru) estrella yukai de encarcelación (en carcelandolo en una estrella de 6 picos y dejándolo completamente inmovilisado)

Sango¿qué haces kikio?

Kikio: solo lo encerré para que no me interrumpa ahora kagome que te parece que para que tus amigos no sufran de culpabilidad te acabo en este instante y nos olvidamos de problemas anda que me dices sin resentimientos

Kagome: si, por favor

Kikio: bien (apuntándole con una flecha)

Sango: no te atrevas kikio (tomando su hiraikotzu)

Kagome: sango déjala es necesario (provocando que su amiga soltara el bumerang)

Kikio: bien entonces ¡muere!

Voz¡alto!(provocando que la miko desviara el lanzamiento de su flecha a otro sitio)

Todos¿qué¿quién eres? (observando que aquella voz salía de un anciano que se sostenía en un cayado

Anciano: mi nombre no tiene importancia lo único que les interesa saber es que se como hacer que no sea destruido el mundo y que su amiga no tenga que ser sacrificada para ello

Todos¿qué¿cómo? hable rápido (llenado de esperanza el corazón de todos)

Anciano: cálmense lo primero que tienen que saber es que lo que aquel hanyou les contó no fue toda la historia ya que el solo les dijo lo que el quería que supieran ya que después de que aquel desastre ocurrió aquel joven de la Atlántida de nombre zamu al llegar aquí encontró la forma de salvarla y de evitar aquel desastre aunque fue demasiado tarde su pueblo y su amada avían desaparecido

Kagome: que triste

Inuyasha: pero anciano no nos alargue la historia de ese tal famu o zamu o como quiera que se llame mejor cuéntenos como salvar nuestra era y a kagome al mismo tiempo

Sesshoumaru: suéltame o te matare si no lo haces

Kikio: solo lo are si te comportas

Sesshoumaru: si no me sueltas entonces sabrás lo que es que no me comporte

Kikio: esta bien te soltare pero si intentas algo no vivirás para salvar la (soltando a Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru: ja si intentas algo te matare antes de que siquiera lo pienses pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer pero en cuanto aya salvado a kagome pagaras por esto, así que regresando a lo importante habla anciano si no quieres que te mate

Anciano: cálmense aun hay mucho tiempo

En ese momento el aciano se sentó y como un abuelo a sus nietos comenzó a relatar que debían ir a un mundo vecino donde les dirían como ya que en ese lugar este mismo demonio ataco pero lograron vencerle sin embargo les advierto al ser un mundo distinto es posible que sus habilidades se debiliten o restrinjan

Miroku: pero díganos como es que conoce esa parte de la historia

Anciano: digamos que conocí a zamu

Sesshoumaru: mejor dinos como llegar de una buena vez

Anciano: esta bien abriré el portal para que lleguen (colocando sus manos en una extraña posición y diciendo un conjuro en un idioma extraño lo que provoco que se abriese el portal) bien entren y no se preocupen por el tiempo ya que un día aquí es una semana allá y Sesshoumaru puedo hablar con tigo un momento asolas

Sesshoumaru: adelántense yo los alcanzaré (acercándose al anciano quien le susurro algo al oído y le entrego algo para luego entrar al ultimo y serrar el portal)

Anciano: espero que logren salvar a su amiga para que no sufran como yo sufrí al no poder salvar a mi amada leía (desvaneciéndose en una luz que parecía llamarlo al Masaya)

**hola a todos gracias por leer y dejar rev pero antes que nada perdon por la tardansa pero bueno ya actualize y espero que les guste en especial a Rerry y amichiyo que son los que mas rev me an dejado asi que bueno este capi esta actualizado por ellos y de echo ya tengo el proximo pero todabia no lo trascribo asi que tendran que esperar sin mas gracias **


	10. la llegada

La llegada

Al atravesar aquel portal los personajes se encontraron frente a una muralla gigantesca y unas puertas enormes lo que les daba la idea de que era la entrada a una ciudad

Guardia¿quién viene!(gritando desde lo alto de la muralla mientras observaba a nuestros queridos personajes)

Sesshoumaru¡abre las puertas venimos de parte de zamu!

Guardia¡esperen un momento!

Los demás: Sesshoumaru estas diciendo que el anciano era zamu (ablando en un tono bajo para que los residentes no los oyeran

Sesshoumaru: son unos tontos si no se dieron cuenta ahora cállense y dejen me hablar a mi si no quieren arruinarlo

En ese momento salió el guardia por el ojo de la aguja (esa mini puerta que tienen todos los portones de palacios que solo se usan para que los guardias vean mejor a los que quieren entrar sin que los portones se abran)

Guardia: ahora si ¿cómo que vienen de parte de zamu?

Sesshoumaru: si él nos envió aquí y nos dijo que para que nos creyeran les mostrara esto (mostrando al guardia un pequeño pendiente en forma de triangulo de color aguamarina con algo que podría ser el ojo de horus en el centro)

Guardia: es verdad vienen de parte del gran zamu vengan son bien venidos todos los amigos de zamu (girándose he invitándolos a entrar a la ciudad) nuestro rey Animus estará complacido de verlos

Guiando a aquel grupo de chicos al interior do la ciudad en la cual observaron que en aquel lugar tanto humanos, hanyous y yukais convivían en paz y juntos hasta que llegaron a un castillo al entrar al interior de este fueron conducidos por un camino de una alfombra carmesí y a los lados de esta avía una gran cantidad de guerreros vestían armaduras muy extrañas parecidas a las de un guerrero jaguar pero era notorio que estas estaban echas de acero. Al llegar al final del camino se encontraron con un hanyou mitad león mitad humano

Guardia: rey Animus estos extraños han venido de parte de zamurius (haciendo una reverencia)

Animus: bien venidos sean amigos del Atlánte zamurius ¿a que se debe la gratificante visita de tan hermosas jovencitas y honorables caballeros a mi ciudad?

Sesshoumaru: hemos venido a que nos digan como vencer al demonio que los ataco hace años ya que quiere hacer lo mismo con nuestro planeta

Animus:(cambiando su amigable semblante a uno de seriedad y preocupación) entonces han venido a saber la historia de el demonio zenaku bien se las contare ( regresando a su antiguo semblante amistoso) pero será mañana que hallan descansado hoy festejaremos su llegada descansaran y mañana les diré la historia, así que pónganse cómodos y disfruten de la ciudad yo los llamare cuando este lista la cena y bueno quédense el tiempo que quieran los amigos de zamurius son amigos nuestros

Miroku: me parece una excelente idea

Sango: a mi también

Sesshoumaru: no vinimos aquí a haraganear

Kagome: Sess no seas así por lo menos hazlo por Rin que debe de estar cansada

Rin: si podemos amo Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: esta bien hagan lo que quieran luego no esperen que yo resuelva todo, que por la compañía que tenemos no dudo que tendré que hacerlo (lanzando una de sus típicas miradas a Inuyasha y a Kouga)

Rin: que bien en ese caso vamos a pasear por la ciudad (tomando a Sesshoumaru y a kagome de las manos como una hija a sus padres y jalándolos hacia la ciudad)

Inuyasha¿qué quieres decir Sesshoumaru?

Kouga: cierto tienes algún problema

Sesshoumaru: si les queda el saco además si lo tengo ¿qué?

Kagome: no peleen mejor vamos a pasear

Kouga: lo que digas kagome preciosa

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬#

Kagome: ya vamonos U

Al empezar a pasear por la ciudad se encontraron con hermosos lugares donde vendían todo tipo de cosas como puestos de ropa de ceda fina y joyería de piedras preciosas como oro y otras que ni siquiera conocían (escena de las tres chicas babeando ¬), puestos de comida exquisita (Inuyasha y Kouga babeando ¬)tiendas de juguetes (ha los pequeñines ¬) tiendas de lencería (hay Miroku ¬ golpe de sango T¬T) y entre que todos se divertían no notaron que Sesshoumaru se aparto del grupo y regreso a la tienda de joyería

Recepcionista: si ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

Sesshoumaru: me preguntaba si no necesitaban ayuda

Recepcionista: discúlpeme tendré que preguntarle al gerente por lo que tendría la amabilidad de esperarme

Sesshoumaru: (solo asintió)

Un corto tiempo después regreso la recepcionista con un yukai de apariencia humana con rasgos de lobo y de una imponencia parecida a la de Sesshoumaru pero con una presencia mas amable

Gerente: si en que puedo ayudarlo

Sesshoumaru: estoy buscando empleo temporal

Gerente: no eres de por aquí así que perdona mi indiscreción pero que trae a otro yukai a buscar empleo en la mejor joyería de esta ciudad

Sesshoumaru: no le interesa pero quiero comprar uno de esos (observando un collar de rubíes y zafiros chapado en diamantes)

Gerente: es para una mujer especial verdad

Sesshoumaru: no te interesa, me vas a dar trabajo o mejor me voy

Gerente: eres igual a mi antes de que conociera a mi amada ven acompáñame te diré que hacer y al terminar te pagare con ese collar ¿de acuerdo?

Sesshoumaru: esta bien

Mientras tanto los demás seguían disfrutando de la ciudad y de los regalos de muestra que los mercaderes les ofrecían así como de las hermosas esculturas que estaban en los parques. Era una ciudad con completo equilibrio entre las razas y la naturaleza que los hacia sentirse bien mientras caminaban asta que todos se detuvieron en un pequeño parque al percatarse de la ausencia de Sesshoumaru

Kagome¿donde esta Sesshoumaru¿alguien vio a donde fue?

Kouga: relájate kagome seguro que se separo para ir a la tienda de lencería sin que lo viéramos para no ser tan descarado como alguien que yo conozco ¬¬ verdad Miroku?

Miroku: jaja no me gusto el chiste ¬¬(rodeando la cabeza de Kouga con uno de sus brazos y con su otra mano libre tallándosela)

Kagome: U

Inuyasha: además que es lo peor que puede pasar que mate a alguien, lo apresen y por fin nos libremos de el _ándale dios hazme el milagro desaparécelo y no volveré a golpear a Shippou_

Kagome: mejor lo voy a buscar

Inuyasha: esta bien te acompaño los demás quédense aquí por si regresa

Saliendo en busca de Sesshoumaru empezó a atardecer asta que ambos se detuvieron en una fuente para descansar

Kagome: hay que cansancio ¿dónde se habrá metido?

Inuyasha: ya relájate seguro esta bien como dijo Kouga además kagome (siendo apoyado por una puesta de sol como de película)yo...quería decirte que...que yo...bueno...yo(teniendo un leve sonrojo)

Kagome: si..Inuyasha (con un tomo nervioso por lo que suponía que iba a decirle) que querías deci...(siendo interrumpida por los labios de Inuyasha y sus brazos que la atrajeron a él sin mucha resistencia durante unos minutos asta que se separo bruscamente) Inuyasha yo...no puedo yo... estoy con Sesshoumaru ahora y no quiero traicionarlo yo lo amo

Inuyasha: pero ¿aun sientes algo por mi?

Kagome:...eso no importa

Inuyasha: kagome escúchame

Quise mostrarme ante ti

como alguien de duro corazón

El tiempo paso me arrepentí

ahora pediré tu perdón

mi indecisión causo el gran error

me domino el temor

hoy me descubrí y vez ante ti lo que hay en mi

ven quiero saber que eres realidad dame felicidad

que hay en ti al reír que hay en ti al llorar

lo quiero descubrir ¿por qué esperar?

Siempre temí entregar mi vida

Hoy ya no es así me decidí

Y nadie abra que me lo impida

Quiero que mi corazón lo goce

Un sentimiento el desconoce

El de amar sin freno entregándose

Kagome: Inuyasha yo...

Inuyasha: shhhh no digas nada (voviendo a vesarla por unos minutos asta que ella se separo con brusquedad nuevamente)

Kagome: no Inuyasha yo amo a Sesshoumaru y no lo quiero traicionar y aunque yo...

Guardia: perdonen si los interrumpo pero la cena esta lista

Kagome: no, no se preocupe no interrumpe nada (levantándose y dirigiéndose al castillo

Una vez que llegaron al castillo se encontraron con que sus amigos a excepción de Sesshoumaru sentados la rededor de una mesa gigantesca con un gran banquete servido a Animus sentado a la cabeza de la mesa

Sango¿donde se avían metido?

Kagome: buscando a Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: gracias por preocuparte pero ya regrese espero no avete preocupado demasiado (desde la entrada)

Kagome: Sesshoumaru (corriendo a abrasarlo)

Animus: por que no toman asiento para que al terminar de disfrutar de este exquisito banquete les relate la historia de zenaku y de la guerra que desencadeno

La cena paso muy rápidamente y de forma muy agradable con escenas típicas como Inuyasha poniendo su pie en la cabeza de Kouga por haberle robado comida, Miroku con la mano de sango marcada en el rostro por haberse propasado con ella a media cena Inuyasha enterrado en el piso por barios osuwari (abajo) de kagome todos disculpándose por sus modales con Animus quien solo los ve de manera muy divertida he interesante y Sesshoumaru y kikio matándose con la mirada realmente parecía que los de mejor comportamiento eran Rin, Shippou y Jaken quienes miraban a sus compañeros con vergüenza y fingían que no los conocían hasta que termino la cena

Sesshoumaru: gracias por la cena ahora díganos la historia

Animus: gracias a ustedes por tan divertida cena hace mucho que no me divertía tanto y tenia invitados tan interesantes y de buen corazón, pero tienes razón es hora de que les cuente la historia de zenaku. Verán esto paso ase muchos años décadas para ser mas exacto, nuestro pueblo vivía en paz y armonía aun mas que la que aquí han observado ya que ni siquiera se requería de guardianes ejercito ni nada por el estilo hasta que llego un extraño a nuestro planeta diciendo que nos proponía un convenio en el que le se nos permitiría vivir y dejaría en paz una vez que el hubiera acabado de hacer lo que tenia que hacer en nuestro planeta y que si decidíamos negarnos no eliminaría bien pues nos negamos y se fue dejándonos con la amenaza de que regresaría cuando su ejercito estuviera listo y para evitar la catástrofe fuimos con el oráculo y nos dijo que la única manera de eliminarlo era juntar las semillas del bien que fueron creadas en el inicio de las eras

Shippou¿qué son las sietes semillas del bien?

Miroku: veras chaparro se dice que cuando se creo el universo se crearon seis semillas del bien y una semilla del mal las cuales estaban destinadas a enfrentarse; la semilla del mal tenia un poder igual al de las seis semillas juntas lo que generaba un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal

Shippou: peor no que eran 7 semillas?

Miroku: a eso voy como decía la semilla del mal tenia un poder igual al delas seis semillas juntas por lo que se creo una séptima semilla conocida cono la semilla decisiva esta le daría la victoria a uno de los bandos ya que podía ser corrompida y dar la victoria a la maldad o darle la victoria al bien

Animus: y así fue reunimos las 7 semillas para derrotar a zenaku

Sesshoumaru: bien eso era lo que teníamos que saber ahora a juntar las semillas

Animus: esperen antes de que se vallan les sugiero que duerman hoy en mi castillo y que mañana partan a hablar con las semillas de nuestro planeta para que les aconsejen que hacer así que por favor vallan a sus habitaciones el guardia les indicara cuales son (señalando con la mirada a un guardia)

Guardia: por aquí por favor (haciendo una reverencia para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar)

El guardia los llevo a sus habitaciones donde se dividieron en parejas en una dormirían Jaken y los niños en otra Kouga, Miroku e Inuyasha en otra kagome y Sesshoumaru y por ultimo sango y kikio

Todos fueron directo a dormir exceptuando a Sesshoumaru y kagome

Sesshoumaru: kagome

Kagome: sip

Sesshoumaru: (con una voz muy cortante y un poco nerviosa podría decirse que si fuera otra persona estaría con un enrojecimiento muy obvio en el rostro) te trajee esto (extendiendo la mano y volteando el rostro a otro lado para que kagome tomara el collar)

Kagome¡Sesshoumaru! Pero como?

Sesshoumaru¿qué no te gusto?

Kagome: gustarme, me en encanto (arrebatándoselo de la mano y comenzando a probárselo para después saltar a los brazos del confundido yukai) es maravilloso gracias pero¿cómo lo conseguiste?

Sesshoumaru: eso no importa

Kagome: no abras matado a alguien verdad?

Sesshoumaru: no le hice daño a nadie

Kagome: en ese caso (comenzando a besarlo)

Sesshoumaru: (separándose un poco para colocar la cabeza de su acompañante sobre su pecho) será mejor que duermas mañana será un largo día

La noche paso muy lentamente llena de ruidos extraños que provenían de casi todos los cuartos de los visitantes que pasaban la noche en aquel lugar En el cuarto de los niños se lograba oír como jugaban con Jaken para después quedar dormidos por el cansancio, en el cuarto de Inuyasha se podían oír la discusiones entre el y Kouga por kagome y aun Miroku tratando de calmarlos para que no se maten, sin duda el castillo estaba lleno de vida que hace mucho tiempo no tenia gracias a esos personajes de un mundo distante. A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron rápido alas puertas del castillo donde ya los esperaban Animus y algunos guardias

Animus: bien creo que es ora de que los encamine a el siguiente reino que deberán visitar y les dejare un guía para que los lleve durante todo su viaje Vincent ven acá (haciendo que uno de los guerreros vestidos estilo jaguar se acercara) Vincent tu serás su guía a través de todos los reinos que faltan entendido

Vincent: pero mi rey también por el bosque de las amazonas

Animus: de echo esa es la siguiente parada

Vincent: pero mi rey con ella no tu sabes lo que nos ara

Animus: no me repliques nuestros invitados están desesperados por irse y debemos de tratarlos lo mejor posible

Vincent: mi rey si necesitan el mejor trato por que no los lleva usted? (con cara de risa malévola)

Animus: por que...¬¬U por que yo lo te lo ordene

Vincent: esta bien mi rey pero me deberá una muy grande TTU

Vincent: bien antes que nos vallamos las mujeres tendrán que prometernos algo a los hombres y es que no nos aran ningún daño

Todas: esta bien pero por que?

Vincent: solo prométanlo

Todas: esta bien lo prometemos

Vincent: bien vallamos entonces

Saliendo del castillo y dirigiéndose por un camino que estaba lleno de granjas a los lados de este y de árboles de frutos nunca antes vistos como manzanas moradas o naranjas rojas del tamaño de melones poco maduros durante el camino Vincent les explicaba que cuando llegaran al próximo reino se comportaran en especial los hombre ya que Shina su reina es poco ortodoxa cuando se trata de hombres y que pasara lo que pasara no le renegaran nada si querían que todo saliera bien puesto que entrarían en el reino de las amazonas y los hombre no son bien venidos y no querrán que los decapiten y matar una amazona en defensa no es una opción ya que el planeta completo esta en paz y no a habido guerras

_**Hola a todos gomen nasae por la tardanza pero es que estoy en exámenes y tuve mucho que estudiar hay y para que mentirles también mucha flojera por que aunque ya nada mas me falta transcribir los capítulos a la PC y luego subirlos pues siempre que me decido a hacerlo pues me gana la flojera y termino por ver la TV o ponerme a jugar XP pero tratare de subir mas rápido los capi a y otra cosa IMPORTANTE COMO PREGUNTA LE DEBERÍA DE PONER LEMON AL FIC O ASÍ ESTA BIEN SUS OPINIONES SON DE MUCHA UTILIDAD YA QUE ASÍ PODRÉ ESCRIBIR MEJOR por ultimo domo arigatou gozaimaza a todos mis lectores en especial a rerry, elen, alida, sakura, y a mi linda yok quien me inspira cada día**_


	11. Chapter 10

El reino de Shina

Después de caminar unas cuantas horas llegaron a la entrada de un bosque gigantesco que aunque parecía pacifico ciertamente a todos los hombres le daba un escalofrió

Vincent: bien TT U aquí vamos ¡shina!

Amazonas: que deseas Vincent? (cayendo de entre los árboles sin que nadie las hubiese notado y apuntándoles con flechas)

Vincent: hablar con shina

Shina: y para que quieres hablar con migo? (saliendo una hermosa y fuerte amazona de 1.80m de altura de entre los árboles)

Vincent: por que necesito que hables con estas personas sobre ze...zenaku

Shina: esta bien entren pero ya conoces las reglas así que díganos a cuidado de quien estarán

Vincent: pues yo puedo estar a tu cuidado (viendo con ojos de borrego a medio morir a kikio)

Kikio: esta bien

Inuyasha: nosotros no necesitamos estar al cuidado de nadie

Vincent: el problema es que no esta permitido que los hombres estén en el reino de las amazonas si no están encadenados a una mujer

Shina: bien díganme quien será su dueña en su estadía en mi reino

Miroku: la mia sera sanguito

Sesshoumaru: la mía será kagome

Shippou: me puedes cuidar Rin

Rin: claro

Jaken: y a mi

Rin: también

Inuyasha: kikio puedes

Kikio: si

Kouga: kago...(siendo callado por una mirada asesina de Sesshoumaru) kikio puedes TT

Kikio: si no te preocupes Kouga

Shina: bien para todos los hombres (tronando los dedos lo que provoca que aparezcan alrededor de el cuello de todos los hombres unos grilletes con cadenas que terminan en las manos de sus respectivas dueñas a quienes además aparecen en sus manos un par de interruptores) a partir de este momento son propiedad de sus cuidadoras esto quiere decir que mientras estén en nuestro reino ellas podrán hacer lo que gusten con ustedes y no pueden negarse a sus ordenes si lo hacen (accionando el interruptor a las cadenas de Vincent lo que lo electrocuto dejándolo todo tostado) y no hablaran amenos que ellas se lo permitan (volteando a ver a las chicas con una cara muy amigable y linda) bien ahora con ustedes ya que puse en claro la situación de los hombre dejen me presentarme mis queridas niñas mi nombre es Shina y soy la reina de las amazonas (haciendo una leve reverencia) y será muy grato tenerlas en nuestro reino

Todas: no el gusto es nuestro (haciendo una pronunciada reverencia)

Shina: por favor no hagan eso se que me vi dura al principio pero es solo con los hombres y como ustedes son mujeres pueden relajarse vengan mis nuevas amigas aremos un banquete en honor a su llegada

Kagome: pero es necesario llevarlos encadenados

Shina: si ya que en nuestras tierras un hombre que no esta encadenado es eliminado

Kikio: relájate kagome mejor aprovecha que son nuestras mascotas

Shina: bien vamos

Llevando a las chicas y a sus nuevas mascotas por el denso bosque asta llegar a una enorme y esplendorosa ciudad construida sobre los árboles donde las llevaron mas amazonas asta una especie de salón de fiestas

Shina: por favor pónganse cómodas disfruten del banquete (retirándose)

Sango: claro lo aremos

Miroku: (en voz baja)oigan chicos ya vieron cuantas hermosas amazonas hay creen que alguna quiera tener un hijo con migo?

Sango: ¬¬# (apretando el interruptor)

Miroku: (todo tostado)sa...sango...

Sango: cállate no te he dado permiso de hablar(volviéndolo a apretar)

Miroku:(abriendo la boca para dejar salir humo)TT

Inuyasha: eso le pasa por tonto ya debería saber que enfrente de sango no debe decir eso

Kouga: y mas si tiene un aparato que te da choques eléctricos es sus manos

Inuyasha: y me dicen a mi salvaje

Kikio: nadie les dio permiso de hablar (amenazando con electrocutarlos)

Kagome: cálmense recuerden que les prometimos no hacerles daño y tenemos que demostrar que tenemos palabra

Kikio: hay kagome tenias que recordárselos le quitas lo divertido a esto

Miroku: gracias kagome no se que seria de mi con la salvaje de...(siendo interrumpido de golpe)

Sango: de quien Miroku? (con su dedo en el interruptor)

Amazona 1: oigan esos son sus hombres? (como de 2m de altura y muy fornida n/a: mas bien como el actor que hace de termineitor pero en mujer toda una físico culturista)

Sango: si por?

Amazona 1: pues digan me en cuanto me los venden

Kagome: lo siento no están en venta ñn

Amazona: mmmmmm si se ve de calidad te doy 50 monedas de oro para que me lo rentes por digamos 3 horas (dirigiéndose a sango)

Sango: esta bien pero me lo traes en 3 horas y no me lo maltrates mucho, y Miroku esto te pasa por desobediente y decirme salvaje (entregándole la cadena a la mujer y recibiendo la bolsa con las monedas de oro de la amazona)

Miroku: pero sanguito no seas aci haaaaaaaaaaaa(siendo electrocutado por la amazona quien lo seguía arrastrando) sanguito

Sango: haber si cuando vuelvas aprendiste a respetarme (cruzando sus piernas y volteando a otro lado)

Kagome: no puedo creer que lo hayas echo sango

Sango: hacer que?

Kagome: eso rentar a Miroku

Sango: el se lo busco

Kikio: ya relájense mejor veamos como estuvo la ganancia de sango

Sango: (abriendo el bolso y viendo las 50 monedas de oro cada una del tamaño de su mano y como de 2 cm de grosor) soy rica bueno tal vez si le compro a Miroku algo con esto tal vez me perdone

Kikio: yo también quiero tener dinero porque además no sabemos cuando lo necesitaremos (viendo con ojos con signo de $ a Kouga y a Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: no estarás ablando enserio kikio?

Amazona 2: son suyos esos hombres? (como de la estatura de sango bonita rubia y con el cabello corto)

Kikio: sip

Amazona 2: (dirigiéndose a kagome) en cuanto me lo vendes?

Kagome: lo siento no esta en venta

Amazona 2: bueno te lo rento en 50 monedas la hora

Kagome: no gracias no estoy interesada

Amazona 2: bueno te doy 100

Kagome: no gracias

Amazona 2: 150 y es mi ultima oferta

Kagome: no gracias aunque me dieras 10000 no me interesa

Amazona 2: bueno y tu en cuanto me dejas al de ropas echas de piel de lobo (viendo a kikio)

Kikio: mmmmm Kouga quieres ir?

Kouga:

Kikio: cuanto me das? Y eso solo rentado

Amazona 2: mmmmmmmmmm te doy 70 monedas por 3 horas

Kikio: bien acabas de serrar el trato (entregándole a Kouga)

Inuyasha: kikio a mi no mi rentes no soy mandadero de nadie

Kikio: calla aquí soy tu dueña y si quiero te regalo

Amazona 3: oye escuche que dabas barato a ese hombre (viendo a kikio) y pues yo mis amigas estamos interesadas en rentártelo (señalando un grupo de amazonas todas como de 90kg de peso)

Kikio: cuanto?

Amazona 3: pues entre todas juntamos 500 monedas y te las damos por 6 horas

Kikio: trato echo (entregándole a Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: algún día me la cobrare kikio TT

Amazona 3: cállate esclavo y camina yo y mis amigas queremos un masaje (llevándose a Inuyasha)

Amazona 4: oye es tuyo ese sorrito? (una niña como de 6 años dirigiéndose a Rin)

Rin: pues si

Amazona 4: en cuanto me lo rentas?

Rin: no estoy interesada gracias

Amazona 4: esta bien te daré la mejor oferta de todo el reino ya que soy la hija de la reina Shina te ofrezco 1000 monedas de oro por 1 hora

Kikio: Rin no desperdicies esa oportunidad réntalo

Rin: tu quieres ir Shippou? (nerviosa por la presion de kikio)

Shippou: no TT no quiero quien sabe de que será capas

Rin: lo siento no lo rento

Amazona 4: mmmmm esta bien bueno me voy

Las chicas pasaron muy divertidas durante la fiesta comiendo platicando pensando que harían con todo el oro que habían ganado gracias a sus temporales mascotas las cuales seguramente no estarían nada contentas cuando regresaran y ciertamente en que harían para ponerlos de buen humor ya que se habían echo de dinero a costillas suyas prácticamente los habían prostituido de echo no sabían que les avían echo las amazonas ya que de alguna forma debían tener hijos si ya que no habían hombres en la zona. Unas pocas horas después regresaron las amazonas con Miroku que se notaba muy molesto y muy tostado y con Kouga que venia sin rasguños casi

Amazonas: gracias aquí tienen a sus hombres no vemos tal ves los retemos otro día

Sango: ok no se preocupen

Kikio: como te fue Kouga?

Kouga: a mi bien no puedo decir que me arrepiento

Sango: y a usted excelencia? (con temor en su mirada U)

Miroku: lo siento no puedo hablarle a mi ama no tengo derecho (en tono sarcástico y bajando la mirada dando a entender que estaba mas que molesto con sango)

Kagome: creo que esta ves si te sobrepasaste sango mira como esta de enojado Miroku

Sango: Miroku perdóname y yo te perdono por todas las veces que intentaste sobrepasarte con migo si?

Miroku: no puedo dirigirle la palabra a mi ama sango es ser altanero y no tienes de que disculparte yo soy tu esclavo y simplemente me rentaste

Sango: Miroku ya perdóname que quieres que haga para que me perdones

Que te de el dinero que ganaste toma

Miroku: es suyo mi ama

Sango: ya Miroku me desespera verte así ya se que hice mal que quieres que haga para que me perdones are lo que sea, ya se dejare que te propases un poco con migo pero perdóname (tomando la mano de Miroku y colocándola en su trasero

Miroku: me lastimaste mucho sango (con la mirada triste y al mismo tiempo feliz por donde se encontraba su mano) no creí que fueras capas y además fue un tormento estar con esa amazona me electrocutaba mucho era una sádica con migo no lo vuelvas a hacer

Sango: los siento excelencia no lo volveré a hacer

Miroku: en ese caso te perdono (empezando a acariciar el trasero de sango y poniendo una cara de lujuria /)

Sango: tampoco es para tanto (dándole una de sus bofetadas)

El tiempo paso rápido hasta que casi anochecía y con eso una amazona trajo de regreso a aquel hanyou de pelo blanco que al parecer venia muy contento

Amazona: aquí tienes a tu hombre a y ten tus ganancias (entregándole otra bolsa con otras 100 monedas de oro)

Kikio: gracias y como que ganancia

Amazona: que tu esclavo te explique bueno nos vemos otro día y adiós Inuyasha (dándose la vuelta y retirándose)

Kikio: ahora si explícame como que ganancia

Inuyasha: lo que pasa es que al principio querían las gordas feas que les diera un masaje para quitarse las tensiones pero les sugerí que para que se relajaran mejor jugáramos unos juegos de cartas y aceptaron para mi suerte y pues me invitaron a jugar y fue lo que gane al final pues me dejaron conservarlo porque se hicieron mis amigas y como tu eres la que me cuida pues te dieron el dinero y pues eso fue

Shina: como han estado? (acercándose al grupo)

Kagome: pues muy bien gracias

Shina: oigan en unos minutos será luna nueva y como no tenemos bebes que iniciar por lo que quería preguntarles si no les gustaría ser amazonas honorarias

kagome: pues a mi me encantaría

Shina: pero dejen me advertirles que para convertirse en una debes vencer a una amazona

Sango: pues eso no es problema por que yo soy una exterminadora y kagome una miko

Shina: tu que dices kikio

Kikio: a mi no me interesa gracias

Shina: bien en ese caso síganme tienen que cambiarse y ustedes vallan al estadio con kikio para que los cuide

Una ves en el estadio parecido a el coliseo romano solo que mas pequeño se encontraron con que la mayoría de las amazonas estaban ya alli como espectadoras en esos momentos Shina salio al centro de la plaza

Shina: compañeras amazonas hoy es un gran día por que convertiremos a un par de chicas amigas nuestras en hermanas ya que han aceptado el reto (todas las amazonas se levantan en aplausos) recibámoslas ellas son kagome y sango

Haciendo un ademán en dirección a una reja la cual comenzó a abrirse dejando entrar a kagome y a sango que iban vestidas con minifalda de piel de lobo un TOP igual unas botas de cuero de lobo asta las rodillas junto con un tocado de plumas de todos colores además de que kagome tenia su arco y flechas y sango su hiraikotzu en general se veían deslumbrantes

Kagome: sango mira cuantas amazonas

Sango: si lo se

Shina: bien como futuras amazonas su trabajo será lograr vencer a dos de nuestras mejores guerreras ya que ustedes también son dos ¡sira shina! Vengan

En ese momento de la tribuna bajaron dos amazonas una alta de cabello rojo con una espada en mano y una niña como de la edad de Rin con un boustaf (palo como el de las tortugas ninja)

Sango: ellas serán nuestras oponentes?

Shina: si, sira es la comandante y shina es mi pequeña hija

Kagome: pero en cuanto a la niña

Shina: no se preocupen es muy buena guerrera estoy segura que les causara muchos problemas

Sango: ok que así sea

Shina: bien entonces que comience la batalla ¡comiencen!

En ese momento las dos amazonas se lanzaron sobre kagome y sango lo que provoco que sango saltara hacia tras sin embargo kagome por su notable menor capacidad en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo recibió el golpe lo que la despidió contra una de las paredes del coliseo

Inuyasha¡kagome!

Miroku: calma inuyasha es su batalla déjalas luchar

Kouga: pero la están lastimando

Sesshomarou: ya cállense o los callos

Inuyasha: tu mas que nadie debería de enojarse ya que se supone que la amas pero no lo demuestras

Sasshomarou: cállate entupido obvio que me enoja ver que lastiman a kagome pero si intervengo la lastimaría mas por no dejarla ver sus capacidades además tengo fe en ella en que puede ganarles

Esas ultimas palabras de el gran yukai yegaron asta los oidos de kagome quien se lebanto mas animada que nunca para ganar

Kagome: sesshomarou confía en mi en que puedo ganar no debo decepcionarlo debo ganar por el (tomando una flecha y apuntado a sus agresoras) esto es por el pero sobretodo es por me (soltando la flecha que lastima el hombro de sira ya que esta alcanzo a esquivar la flecha)

Sango: bien kagome esa es la actitud ahora acabémoslas ¡hiraicontzu! (lanzando el gigantesco bumerang en dirección de la pequeña niña que lo esquivo con gran facilidad)

La batalla entre aquellas cuatro chicas duro bastante tiempo shina no bromeaba en que ellas eran de sus mejores guerreras pero la miko y su exterminadora amiga no se quedaban atrás lo que provoco una gran batalla entre ellas y un gran furor entre los espectadores que realmente ya no sabían a quien apoyar ya que las cuatro combatientes estaban dando lo mejor de si

Sango¡hiraicotzu! (el arma de la exterminadora salio en dirección de sira lanzándola contra la pared y dejándola lo suficientemente malherida para que no peleara mas)

Kagome: toma esto (lanzando una flecha con el poder espiritual acostumbrado de la miko hacia los pies de la pequeña niña provocando una explosión que la dejo fuera de combate)

Shina: muy bien la pelea a terminado fue una excelente pelea para las cuatro y por su demostración de heroísmo habilidad y valor las hubiéramos hecho amazonas honorarias de todos modos pero como han ganado se merecen el titulo con honores (mientras que la multitud se lebantaba para aplaudirles)

Kagome¡sango! Lo logramos (tomando las manos de su compañera y salrando efurcamente)

Sango: kagome es cierto somos las mejores

Shina: bien ahora yo las nombro amazonas honorarias bien ya es tarde a dormir todas que mañana sera otro largo dia

Una bes que shina dijo estas palabras todas fueron a sua abitaciones y a las nuebas integrante de este clan se les dieron algo parecido a suits para que pasaran la noche y en cuanto a sus compañeros tubieron que dejarlos y se les mando a dormir con los caballos para que al dia siguiente salieran a la nueba ciudad después de que shina les relatara de zenaku

_**Hola a todos quiero pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza pero es que Quería ponerle lemon al fic pero siempre decidí ponerlo después sumandole flojera pero bueno ya esta los dejo asta el proximo cap bye**_


	12. El sueño

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza se que no tengo excusa pero bueno aquí esta otro capi y ya estoy escribiendo los demás ya saben sábado a sábado por no tener tiempo entre semana aunque con las vacaciones espero tenerlo una cosa mas yo recomendaría que para leer este capitulo primero encuentren las siguientes canciones ya que no la letra sino el mp3 o en el formato que quieran ya que en el fic comenzare a ponerle pequeñas partes de songfics en especial en el siguiente capitulo supongo que después de que lean el fic entenderán por que igual los que ya las tienen pues pónganlas en el momento que empiecen para darse una idea de cómo lo pronuncian y por que no para sentir algo al leerlo ya ven que incluso en los anime en batallas o cosas tristes ponen como fondos para realzar la sensación gracias y asta la próxima las cansiones son las siguientes Finisterra de mago de oz , y el salmo de los deseredados tambien del mago el salmo dura como 2 minutos y finisterra tiene dos versiones en tiempo una muy larga y otra corta las dos estan bien alcaro que noago publisidad puse las canciones porque me gustaron para la ocacion y recuerden que solo la historia es mia y nada mas los personages no son mios salbo por unos que son secundarios cuidense

El sueño

Mientras todos dormían tranquilamente incluso sus menos afortunados acompañantes ubicados en los establos Kagome a agitarse y entre pequeños ruidos y provocados por aquella pesadilla se vio en una habitación donde siete integrantes discutían sentados en una mesa y que parecían no verla de los cuales creía reconocer a dos integrantes y sus sospechas fueron ratificadas cuando puso atención a la conversación que aquellos mantenían de manera sobresaltada

Animus: Ephidel entiende esto no se trata de cuanto perderán nuestras naciones sino de la sobre vivencia de ellas

Shina: es cierto que vale más la economía que tienes o la vida de tus habitantes?

Ephidel: pero entiendan ustedes dos también no es fácil hacer una guerra contra alguien sin economía e incluso si lo lográsemos al terminar nada quedara en pie y no tendremos forma de recuperarnos

Dorian: en eso Ephidel tiene razón no podemos armarnos tan fácil mente tú que opinas Levian?

Levian: ayer como la nieve y la mar  
las cosas ya no parecían igual  
la gente se olvido de reír y al sol le cuesta tanto salir

Hoy el bufón no paro de llorar el mudo a intentado gritar  
las 12 a las campanas despertó

La esperanza por cambio de negocio cerró

grita en silencio al sordo que todo va mal nada esta bien

corre la estatua a evitar que salpique el olvide

que moje el agua del mar

déjame explicar deja de oír escúchame

varias del mundo venid a la libertad

ahora empieza tu camino sol tu eres el señor de ti

el progreso esta en tu espíritu y no en una ciudad

solo tu elije tu destino solo tu decide invertir

en tu espíritu o en una central nuclear

Shina: y esa canción que significo Horus tu sabes que significo

Horus: básicamente entendí que los apoya pero que no obligara a los demás a entrar

Dorian: aunque lograremos resistir la batallas simplemente no pueden ir a Durandal a enfrentárnosle sus muros son gigantescos con murallas infranqueables y adentro de sus puertas habitan wiberns y no tenemos nada con lo que podamos atacarle

Animus: entonces estas sugiriendo que nos crucemos de brazos Dorian (golpeando la mesa con ambas manos al tiempo que se levantaba bruscamente)

Dorian: pues yo me niego a hacer un ataque suicida (levantándose de igual forma

Animus: si nos encomendamos a dios (interrumpido bruscamente)

Dreico: padre nuestro de todos nosotros de los pobres de los sin techo, de los marginados y de los desprotegidos, de los desheredados y de los dueños de la miseria, de los que te siguen, y de los que en ti ya no creemos, baja de los cielos pues aquí esta aquí esta el infierno baja de tu trono pues hay guerra hambre injusticias, no hace falta que seas uno o muchos con uno solo que tenga ganas de ayudar nos bastaría cual es tu reino? los templos la banca la alta política nuestro reino es Durandal, Sacae, Renains, nuestra vida diaria son las violaciones, la violencia de genero, la pederastia, las dictaduras. el cambio climático, en la tentacion caigo a diario no hay mañana en la que no este tentado a crear un dios humilde justo un dios que este en la tierra en los valles en los ríos un dios que viva la lluvia que viaje a través del viento y acaricie nuestra alma un dios de los tristes de los homosexuales un dios mas humano un dios que no uno que no castigue que enseñe uno que no amenace que proteja que si me caigo me levante que si me pierdo me tienda su mano uno que si hiero no me culpe y que si dudo me entienda pues para eso me doto de inteligencia padre nuestro de todos nosotros por que nos has olvidado padre nuestro ciego sordo y des ocupado por que nos has abandonado

Shina: Dreico te trajimos aquí por que eres el representante del pueblo y al parecer tampoco crees que podamos ganar

Dreico: yo no dije eso yo lo que dije que no podemos encomendarnos a un dios lo que hay que hacer es actuar pero tampoco quiero masacrar al pueblo

Animus: entones votemos y que se haga la voluntad de la mayoría del concilio, yo voto por atacar

Shina: yo también

Levian: y yo (en tono musical)

Horus: pues yo me opongo

Dorian: yo también

Ephidel: y yo

Animus: Dreico en tus manos esta el decidir que aremos

Dorian: Que!!!!? Rayos mmm………………… pues yo eto eto……voto por….mmm atacar

Animus: bien empecemos los preparativos

Dorian: bien Dreico con tus manos as acelerado nuestra muerte pero que se haga su voluntad

Shina: no les hagas caso es mejor morir peleando que vivir en la esclavitud

Ephidel: bien que se haga la voluntad del concilio solo esperemos que todo salga bien

Animus: bien pues entonces se cierra la junta asta nuevo aviso

Todos se retiraron de la mesa y salieron del cuarto donde kagome atravesándola como si de un fantasma se tratase y sacándola de lo absorta que se había encontrado en aquella discusión recordándole que no sabia donde se encontraba o que estaba pasando así que decidió seguir a Dreico sin hablar intuyendo que de nada serviría sin embargo quería enterarse de mas con la esperanza de tener una idea mas clara de a que se enfrentarían aunque a juzgar por las apariencias no seria nada fácil

Kagome: _si esto esta pasando que será de la época de Inuyasha no hay fuerzas suficientes para detener al tal demonio_

Dreico: me pregunto si habré elegido bien o si solo los llevo a una muerte segura no lo se solo espero que el oráculo no me halla mentido cuando se me aprecio y que la vida que se sacrificara nos de la fuerza para vencer a zenaku aunque el pensar que alguien debe sacrificar su vida tan entupidamente me es una idea repulsiva

Kagome: _que no es posible solo se le puede vencer si alguien se sacrifica que horror_

Sesshomaru y Sango: kagome despierta………despierta (provocando el despertar de kagome)

Kagome: sango sess que paso donde estoy donde esta dreico?

Sesshomaru: de que hablas kagome estabas dormida

Sango: es cierto amiga estabas tendiendo una pesadilla o algo así

Kagome: es verdad estoy en la aldea de Shina aun

Sango: ya es tarde y debemos partir Vincent nos ha informado que hay que apresúranos para llegar al palacio de Levian o un nombre así dijo

Kagome:_ Levian?... entones no fue solo un sueño hay no que boy a hacer……creo que lo mejor será esperar_

Kagome: si apresurémonos

Sesshomaru: kagome te pasa algo? (vendió la con inquietud)

Kagome: ah……no descuida estoy bien mejor apresurémonos (levantadote y

Tomando sus cosas)

Rin: amo sesshomaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Señorita kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Apresúrense!!!!!!!!(Gritaba la pequeña niña desde la base de los árboles)

Sango: lo mejor será que nos apresuremos (saliendo del cuarto de kagome)

Kagome y sesshomaru solo asintieron y siguieron a la exterminadora hasta la base del árbol donde se encontraban para reunirse con sus compañeros y su guía que les esperaban ya algo desesperados

Inuyasha: kagome apresúrate has dormido demasiado nos estas retrasando

Sesshomaru: cállate pedazo de bestia tú estas muy fresco por no haber peleado ayer pero kagome si lucho

Kouga: pedazo de bestia yo creo que es una bestia completa(¬¬)

Sesshomaru: no ni a eso llega no ves que es un hibrido de porquería

Kouga:(soltándose a reír) es cierto es medio bestia jajaja

Inuyasha: cállense los dos o los destruiré ahora mis……

Shina: acallar todos ustedes aun no han salido de mis tierras y si no quieren ser castigados

Sess, kouga e inu: ………………………………………………………………………

Shina: bien lindas fue un gusto tenerlas entre nosotras vuelvan cuando quieran y vincent (acercándosele peligrosamente a su rostro) siempre es un placer

Vincent: (con cara de pánico) claro shina lo que digas

Sango: bien shina pues creo que esta es la despedía no?

Shina: para nada nos volveremos a ver se los aseguro somos hermanas amazonas no?

Kagome: claro

Shina: entonces no veremos, asta luego y cuídense

Kikio: si shina nos cuidaremos asta luego (haciendo una leve reverencia y volviéndose para comenzar a caminar

Miroku: a dis……disculpe (levantando la mano para hablar)

Shina: si que ocurre esclavo

Miroku: (señala el collar que tenia en el cuello)

Shina: tranquilos desaparecerán cuando salgan del bosque

Sango: en ese caso nos retiramos (haciendo una reverencia junto con los demás y comenzando a caminar a la salida)

Al salir del bosque los collares desaparecieron y solo pudieron dejarse caer al piso con excepción de Sesshomaru que aunque serio como siempre se notaba un poco mas relajado

Vincent: por fin, me sentía ahogar con esa maldita cosa en mi cuello

Inuyasha: i que lo digas era horrible

Miroku: sin contar que nos libramos de los choque eléctricos

Sango: hay no seas llorón además yo pienso que se veían lindos con ellos

Kikio: y se portaban mejor

Vincent: bueno ya basta de recuerdos tristes el caso es que ya estamos libres de su control y debemos ponernos en marcha a la ciudad de el grande y poderoso Levian

Kouga: como es el? Vincent

Vincent: pues creo que lo mejor será que lo vean ustedes mismos

Sango: vamos vincent no puedes adelantarnos algo

Vincent: puedo decirles que es un sujeto muuuuuuuuy melodioso y entonado

Miroku: que quisiste decir?

Inuyasha: hay ya olvídalo miroku mejor apresúrense

Así entre risas y pequeñas riñas entre Sango y miroku así como las de kouga e inuyasha pasaron como 10 minutos de caminata cuando llegaron a una costa cono un mar cristalino y brillante en verdad era un lugar paradisíaco

Vincent: bien esperen aquí yo iré por el la escolta a una cosa mas no se asusten OK por que su pueblo pues si es algo feito

Kouga: tranquilo si no me espanto del sarnoso este no creo asustarme de nada

Vincent: bien entonces esperen aquí yo regresare rápido (comiendo una extraña alga y corriendo hacia el mar para desaparecer en el)


	13. Una triste cancion

**_si ya se que me he tardado gomene aqui estan las canciones que me gustaria que consiguieran antes de que lo lellesen y las pusiesen en contraste con los son ficcs que leeran en este capi estan ordenadas 1 la posada de los muertos de mago de oz 2 dame de ruroni kenshin 3 tactics de ruroni kenshin 3 spirit de sensei nube 4 melisa de ful metal alchemist 5 pecado imborrable de ful metal alchemis(primer ending) 6 ex dream de x-clamp y 6 desde mi cielo de mago de oz espero os guste y recuerden sera mejor que las olleran mientras len el fic para que les llegue mas profundamente dejen reviws por favor _**

Una triste cancion

Pasado un tiempo desde que vincent su guía desapareció entre las aguas de aquel hermoso mar, nuestros héroes comenzaban a desesperarse mucho pues ya llevaban mas de una hora sin noticias y solo esperando

Sesshomaru: donde demonios se metió ese desgraciado (cara de pocos amigos)

Jaken: amo bonito y si nos abandono aquí

Rin: hay ojala y no o pobre kagome

Sesshomaru: mas le vale que no o lo buscare y cuando lo encuentre lo destruiré después de que resuelva el problema de kagome

Inuyasha: en esta ocasión de acuerdo sesshomaru

Kouga: yo también pienso lo mismo

Sango: y yo opino igual

Miroku: tranquil sango ya regresara ten un poco de confianza

Sango: confianza!!! Confianza era lo que le tenía hace una hora

Kagome: tranquilos ya verán que regresara

En esos instantes mientras ellos discutían si regresaría los porqués y los comos destruir a vincent unas extrañas criaturas (con los cuerpos cubiertos de escamas de colores los dedos de las manos y los pies unidos por una membrana y sus rostros algunos bastante feos con caras mezcladas entre tiburones pirañas y varios peses mas aunque algunos de ellos eran bastante guapos y bien parecidos eran todos unos tritones ) montadas en unos extraños vehículos

Vincent: ya regrese perdón por la tardanza pero es que fue un poco difícil ver al gran levian ya que se estaba aseando

Inuyasha: y crees que eso es una excusa para tenernos así

Vincent: bueno ya no se enojen debemos darnos prisa el regente es muy hiperactivo así que mejor no lo hagamos esperar

Sesshomaru: bien entonces andando

Vincent: bien entonces todos suban a los vehículos y vamonos

Todos subieron a los extraños vehículos y en un parpadeo unas burbujas extrañas los rodeaban. Descendieron varios cientos de metros bajo el mar asta que comenzaron a divisar una gigantesca burbuja (algo parecida a la ciudad de jarjar binz del episodio uno de la guerra de las galaxias pero mucho mas grande) al entrar en aquella ciudad las burbujas de los vehículos desaparecieron y como era de esperarse miroku inuyasha Shippou y kouga se llebaron las manos a la naris para no asfixiarse asta que notaron que no solo podían respirar sino que a pesar de estar rodeados de agua sus movimientos se movían con igual facilidad que en tierra y sus cuerpos no flotaban

Miroku: que extraño lugar estamos rodeados de agua pero no nos ahogamos

Kouga: ni tampoco flotamos

Sesshomaru: ya no se aborten recuerden que estamos en una dimensión extraña

Sango: en eso sesshomaru tiene razón

Vincent: bien demonos prisa nuestro anfitrión espera

Todos se dirigieron al palacio del gran Levian. En el transcurso vieron muchas cosas puestas a los lados de las calles (típicos puestos ambulantes estilo zocalo pero con cosas buenas no chacharas) al llegar a las puertas del gigantesco palacio se encontraron con una bienvenida descomunal

En presencia de un delicioso banquete

Shippou: guau que banquetote

Rin: si miren que delicioso se ve

Levian: bien venidos sean muchachos a mi humilde morada (hablo el gran levian pero de una forma extraña pues todas sus palabras eran con tono de canción)

Shippou: que extraño habla cantando (sin poder evitar reírse un poco con Rin y Jaken

Inuyasha: (secreteándose con miroku) humilde pues que crees que sea ostentoso

Miroku: lo se pero lo mejor será hacerlo no enfadar

Sesshomaru: gran levian hemos venido a pedirle que nos de información sobre el demonio zenaku

Levian: (con su sonsonetito) esta bien pero debo de saber si son merecedores de esa información así que deberán pasar una prueba durante el banquete

Kouga: no querrá decir después del banquete

Levian: no es durante pues lo que quiero ver es el interior de sus corazones y no hay nada mejor que las palabras del alma mediante el lenguaje universal

Kouga: a que se refiere mi lord

Miroku: canciones (dijo miroku pensativamente) el lenguaje universal es la música lo que usted quiere que hagamos es que catemos verdad

Levian: exactamente

Sesshomaru: que!!!!!!!!? No me rebajare a ello

Kagome: sess hazlo por mi debemos pasar la prueba

Sesshomaru: ¬¬······· esta bien lo intentare

Levian: perfecto entonces intégrense a la fiesta y conforme se inspiren cantaran y en cuanto a la música mis musicos son excelentes pues ellos intuyen las tonadas de manera instintiva

Todos se unieron a la celebración en el aquel banquete mientras los pobladores que estaban comiendo a su lado igual que el regente

Levian: que les parece si yo comienzo con la inspiración con una canción para celebrar su llegada (al tiempo que su gente le apoyaba con ovaciones)

Levian:

Alza tu cerveza, Brinda por la libertad  
Bebe y vente de fiesta  
El infierno es este bar.

Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame,  
Llegar a la meta no es vencer,  
Lo importante es el camino y en él,  
Caer, Levantarse, Insistir, Aprender.

(como dirigiéndose a inuyasha)

Si has perdido un beso en un adios,  
o huyes de un destino que te nego,  
la oportunidad de ser feliz,  
ven con nosotros estamos aquí.  
(viendo a kikio)

En esta posada los muertos cuentan su vida y se ríen  
de quien estando vivo desea estar muerto,  
en el más allá nunca dan de beber.

Alza tu cerveza, Brinda por la libertad  
Bebe y vente de fiesta  
y a la muerte emborráchala!  
(ya unido el pueblo)

Alza tu cerveza, Brinda por la libertad  
Y que el cielo te espere,  
Pues el infierno es este bar.

Si la noche es tan oscura que,  
Ni tus propias manos consigues ver,  
Ten seguro que amanecerá,  
Y mientras tanto te invito a mi bar.  
(dirigiéndose a kagome)

En mi taberna los muertos cuando amanece se van a infringir  
duros castigos y oscuros tormentos  
a los que no quieren ni dejan vivir.

Alza tu cerveza, Brinda por la libertad  
Bebe y vente de fiesta  
y a la muerte enborrachala!  
(ya unido miroku y kouga)

Alza tu cerveza ven y brinda por vivir,  
Juntemos nuestras copas,  
Esta noche es para tí.

Alza tu cerveza, Brinda por la libertad  
Bebe y vente de fiesta  
y a la muerte enborrachala!

(ya unidos a la cancion todos menos sesshomaru)

Aquella canción transcurrió muy amena aunque sango comenzaba a enfadarse mucho por las peticiones de miroku a hacia las hermosas sirenitas

Miroku: mi hermosa sirenita no te gustaría tener un hijo con migo (mientras la sirena solo se sonrojaba)

Sango: ya basta (subiéndose a una especie de palco estilo karaoke) músicos por favor ayúdenme con esto

Sango:

Adonde tu vallas ay mentiras nada mas

En cien años no ha cambiado esta situación

Ahora piensas que es fácil como patear

Una lata vacía

Amor es algo que tu no debes usar para

Tu comodidad

Sabes sabes sabes que tan canalla eres

Que cosa en el mundo quieres conseguir

Fortuna no es suerte no es muéstrame

Mas que lo superficial

Sabes sabes sabes que existe una mujer

Que por alguien como tu algo pueda sentir

Ninguna mujer, por que alguien que nos haga sentir

Siempre enloquecer es quien debería ser

Toda persona no importa su condición

A sido herida y luego a de crecer

Te puedes parar aunque golpeado estés

Y si continúa todavía el dolor

Yo estaré abrazándote cerca de ti estaré

Y se ira el dolor

Sabes sabes sabes que tan canalla eres

Que cosa en el mundo quieres conseguir

Solo en una próxima ocasión muéstrame

Mas fortaleza en ti

Sabes sabes sabes que existe una mujer

Que por alguien como tu algo pueda enamorar

Ninguna mujer por que alguien que nos haga sentir

Siempre enloquecer es quien debería ser

La canción transcurrió entre ovaciones de sus compañeras y de las de las lindas sirenitas que ya avían abofeteado a miroku hasta que sango tomo su asiento y se relajo

Kagome: guau que lindo cantaste sango le diste su merecido a ese monje depravado

Sango: hay se sintió tan bien

Inuyasha: como ves miroku tu sanguito te mostró las uñas

Miroku: callate que ya dos mujeres te las han enseñado a ti (con la cara recargada en la mesa y de un color rojo brillante por los golpes)

Kouga: pues si se trata de decir nuestros sentimientos yo seré el siguiente kagome esta canción es para ti maestro por favor (viendo a los músicos) a

Kouga:

La vi pasar cerca de mi

Hizo acelerar los latidos de mi

Impacto total me tuve que parar

Es la clase de impresión que dejaste en mi

Deseo mirar ese cuerpo otra vez

No ago ya mas que en ella pensar

Me hace temblar estoy fuera de mi

Estoy bajo tu hechizo de amor

Solo pienso en besar esos labios de carmín

Suaves como el vino ardiente sin rechazar

Hombre y mujer alfil podemos congeniar

Tomo de testigo a la luna

Bella damisela yo quiero tu amor

Linda damisela dame tu amor

Si te soy sincero bajaste mis defensas

Será fantasía o será realidad

Hermosa damisela yo quiero tu amor

Ilustre damisela dame tu amor

Lo que despertaste en mi

No se puede detener este amor es de verdad

Hace palpitar mi corazón

Será verdad lo que vi en ti?

O una ilusión aun no lo se

Poco falto para matar por ti

Esa clase de pasión desatas tu

Uno de mis ojos que no dejo de mirar

Esos labios rojos que tanto quiero besar

Solo quiero que mi sueño se pueda realizar

Tomo de testigo a la luna

Bella damisela yo quiero tu amor

Linda damisela dame tu amor

Para ser sincero eres mi debilidad

Será fantasía o será realidad

Hermosa damisela yo quiero tu amor

Ilustre damisela dame tu amor

Lo que despertaste en mi

Tu bien lo conoces tu lo provocas

Y sabes bien como enamorar

Tu me llegaste al corazón

Te robaste mi corazón

La dueña de mi corazón

Te me metiste al corazón

Te me metiste al corazón

Kagome se encontraba casi petrificada sin saber sin saber si enternecerse o sentir pena por las falsas esperanzas del pobre kouga

Al tiempo que kikio comenzaba a percatarse que el lugar comenzaba a plagarse de de las energías de sus compañeros y levian las observaba

Kikio: (_eso es lo que levian esperaba es un hechizo las canciones hacen que sus corazones se sinceren y así no solo ve si son de confiar sino que los hace mas unidos ja que hábil bueno no puedo evitar sentirme también afectada por ello que tarde me percate bueno no importa)_ inuyasha esta…… vez es sincero ya no puedo fingir mas y…..y quiero que sepas que…….que jamás deje de amarte y se que aun sientes algo por mi (la miko pronunciaba aquellas palabras entre cortadas mientras sus ojos entraban en una sombra provocada por su cabello y se dirigía al palco) así que quiero decirte que………(mientras tomaba el micrófono y levantaba la vista para ver fijamente a aquel hibrido boquiabierto por las palabras de la miko que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y que no se habían visto desde hace ya tanto)

Kikio:

Quisiera recordar aquella impresión

Es una erupción en mi corazón

Es sobre natural esta obsesión por ti

Es por mi condición si lo sabré yo

Es solo una pesadilla de sentirse perdió

No puedes ocultar tu temor

Yo no recordaba lo que era sonreír

Y esta sensación en mi interior

No tienes que temer a salvo estarás

Tal vez sea inmortal lo puedo notar

Es algo insignifícate yo un espíritu tu mortal

Tal vez lo podamos ignorar

Aun que sea solo un sueño también yo tengo derecho

Al amor

Es un reto al destino algo que nos compromete

El que sea un espíritu no debe de importar

He vivido muchos siglos y ninguno me enseño

Lo que contigo he vivido yo

Tu yo es mi amor

Las reglas romperé no lo puedo evitar

Es como imagine mi alma condeno

Quisiera olvidar mi vida anterior

Poder adaptarme con tigo vivir

Una prueba cruel del destino

somos de mundos aparte

Debí de ocultar mi amor

No puedo seguir fingiendo

Todo el amor que siento debo proclamar

Tal vez si escapamos juntos donde nadie nos conoce

El que sea un espíritu no debe de importar

Algo por siempre anhelado aunque sea un amor prohibido

Algo a lo que no renunciare solo en ti pienso

Soy un espíritu no lo puedo negar

Por siempre viviré es mi realidad

Si pudiera cambiar nacer una vez mas

Seria como tu y contigo estar

Es un reto al destino algo que nos compromete

El que sea un espíritu no debe de importar

He vivido muchos siglos y ninguno me enseño

Lo que contigo he vivido yo

Tu yo es mi amor

Algo por siempre anhelado aunque sea un amor prohibido

Algo a lo que no renunciare solo en ti pienso

Cada camino risas lagrimas son mi decisión

La miko bajo del escenario y se dirigió hasta donde estaba aquel hibrido que no podía dejar de mirarla con la boca abierta

Inuyasha: kikio no se que decirte solo que yo pensaba que ya no te amaba y que amaba a kagome pero descubrí que solo eran celos así que permíteme dedicarte la síguete canción como respuesta

Inuyasha:

Borrare mi ayer los recuerdos que

Me hacen suspirar de amor y dolor

Hazme olvidar y déjame soñar

Que con tus ojos yo

Veré la luz de un nuevo día cada amanecer

En la oscuridad aquellas aves vi volar

Volverán días de ayer otra vez

Se que regresaran

Abrazando los recuerdos en la soledad

Buscare una razón luchare para sobrevivir

Será que me debo rendir

Aunque quiera seguir manteniéndome en pie

Pero se que esa no es una respuesta

Pues yo te buscare no me lo impedirán

Quiero verte

Borrare mi ayer los recuerdos que

Me hacen suspirar de amor y dolor

Hazme olvidar y déjame soñar

Que con tus ojos yo

Veré la luz de un nuevo día cada amanecer

Al mirar entre las nubes veo la tempestad

Mas aun mi corazón dice no… no te debes rendir

Y las aves van volando a mi alrededor

No será que ven el sol? Debe ser la verdad me guiara

Volar y poder sentir lo que aun no se si pueda alcanzar

Y creer mirando hacia el horizonte

Que yo te encontrare llegando al final quiero verte

Los recuerdos del pasado romper

En tus manos tienes el poder

Y en tu corazón la tristeza debe dejar de existir

Atraviesa mi pecho hoy ansioso por el amor

Borrare mi ayer los recuerdos que

Me hacen suspirar de amor y dolor

Hazme olvidar y déjame soñar

Que con tus ojos yo

Veré la luz de un nuevo día cada amanecer

Inuyasha: espero que te allá gustado kikio y kagome perdón por lo de la ciudad de animus

Sesshomaru: a que te refríes que le hiciste animal

Kagome: olvídalo además todos han expuesto sus sentimientos y es ora de que yo abra los míos y te cante una canción mi sess (subiendo al palco y tomando el micrófono)

Kagome:

Cuando tu no estas aquí me desespero

Y ya no puedo respirar se ha vuelto algo usual

Ya es suficiente ya no soporto que sigua ocurriendo así

Algo hay dentro de mi ser que me provoca

Y así repito el mismo error

Cuanta fuerza debo tener para que nada ya me lastime

Y no resulte herida

Sin dudas ni temor yo creo en este amor

Y lo vivo con pasión yo te abrazare no importa el dolor

De la herida aun abierta

De la mano juntos vamos a caminar

Por que ya no podemos ver para atrás

El pecado imborrable nos seguirá

Pero juntos se hace mas fácil de llevar así

Recuerdos llenos de dolor de aquel amor

Que perdí hace un tiempo atrás

Y la sombra de un ser azul lleno de vida

Que hay en el cielo y que aun me cubre

Aun que deba sacrificar lo mas importante

(en aquel momento levian se percato que kagome sabia mucho mas de lo que aparentaba)

Solo en algo creeré y es el momento en que

Las flores brillan y se reflejan en tu extraños ojos

Si pierdo mi poder viviendo seguiré

Con pasión y fortaleza tu mano tomare

Y no me soltare enfrentando este destino

El pecado imborrable aumentara

Ya que vienen cosas que se olvidaran

La tristeza no termina apenas empieza el dolor

Pero a tu lado voy contra el mundo sin gran temor

Sin dudas ni temor yo creo en este amor

Y lo vivo con pasión Yo te abrazare no importa el dolor

De la herida aun abierta

Sin dudad ni temor con fuerza viviré

Mi destino con pasión si con tigo estoy

No importa el dolor que nos une para siempre

Adelante juntos seguiremos pero

Aunque nada tengo para los dos

Nunca temas por que te boy a proteger

Con mis manos nada me podrá detener a mi

En aquel momento sesshomaru se sintió como el día en que beso por primera ves a kagome y solo esbozo una leve sonrisa en ese preciso momento capto un leve olor a muerte al tiempo que levian se levantaba precipitadamente

Levian: kagome baja di ahí ahora rápido

Kagome: que pasa? Que suce….(siendo interrumpida por una mano que le tapo la boca y una kunai que se puso sobre su cuello(N/A tengo entendido que la kunai es una especie de shuriken de forma alargada aprece en la serie de naruto)

Ninja: quietos o le perforo el cuello

Sesshomaru: boy a matarte

Ninja: ni siquiera lo intentes no soy un oponente común y mis armas son especiales si te acercas matare a la chica y no podrás revivirla con tu espada, así es sesshomaru estoy bien enterado de todos ustedes y de sus fuerzas y debilidades por eso tengo mis armas especiales así que no lo intentes si no la quieres perder para siempre(sacando un poco de la sangre de kagome con la punta del arma) además solo vine a entregar un mensaje de parte de mi amo zenaku aunque me pidió que lo diera de una forma extraña

Sesshomaru: que ese demonio esta enterado de nosotros

Levian: como siempre zenaku muchos pasos adelante no? Cual es su mensaje(algo increíble pues era la primera ves que en aquel salón era la primera ves que se le oía a levian hablar sin su tono musical)

Ninja: que bueno que preguntes es este muy a tu estilo levian(presionando el botón de una grabadora que estaba a los pies del ninja) (N/A la grabadora es perteneciente a la dimensión en la que se encuentran nuestros héroes en este momento)

Zenaku: soy yo zenaku y este es mi mensaje: (música comenzó a salir de la grabadora)

El final se acerca ya no lo puedes detener

Y los sueños se te van la esperanza no es poder ya no

Dentro de tu corazón estas durmiendo

No despertaras no lo evitaras

Y el destino llega y el futuro ya sin tregua enfrentaras

Déjate llevar ya no lo puedes evitar

Contempla lo que no puedes cambiar el sueño sin fin

No mires hacia atrás ya no intentes recordar

Preguntas que jamás responderás

En un triste resplandor tu alma se ira

Y un demonio dictara tu destino final

Dentro de tu corazón estas durmiendo

No lo evitaras no despertaras

El destino llega y el futuro ya sin tregua enfrentaras

Déjate llevar ya no lo puedes evitar

Contempla lo que no puedes cambiar el sueño sin fin

No mires hacia atrás ya no intentes recordar

Preguntas que jamás responderás

Aunque con fervor ala esperanza abrasaras

Recuerda lo que no puedes cambiara el sueño sin fin

Si nada queda en pie seguro yo aquí estaré

Pues nada a mi me puede detener

Déjate llevar ya no lo puedes evitar

Contempla lo que no puedes cambiar el sueño sin fin

No mires hacia atrás ya no intentes recordar

Preguntas que jamás responderás

Aquella canción golpeo directo en el corazón de kagome era como si aquel demonio se la hubiera dedicado y kagome no podía evitar sentir como si un puñal caliente se le enterrara en la espina dorsal

Ninja: bien he entregado el mensaje de mi amo ahora me voy tan pronto mi amo tenga todo su poder les estará esperando mientras tanto háganse fuerte lo necesitaran pero para asegurar la victoria destruiré una de las semillas para que no allá igualdad de poderes

Sesshomaru: si te atreves a tocarla te despedazare

Ninja: a ella? No yo vine por un pez mas chico (lanzando el shuriken y desapareciendo el ninja en humo)

Sango: nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Excelencia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No usted no(al ver que el shuriken se había dirigido hacia ella y miroku se había atravesado siendo impactado en el corazón)

Todos (menos sess): miroku!!!!!!!

Miroku: perdón sango ahh(vomitando sangre) perdóname por… haberte lastimado

Sango: excelencia no hable se salvara guarde fuerzas

Miroku: no sango no es verdad lo sabes así que déjame abrirte mis sentimientos antes de que muera

Miroku:

ahora que esta todo en silencio

Y que la calma me besa el corazón

Os quiero decir adiós

Por que ha llegado la hora

De que andéis el camino ya sin mi

Hay tanto por lo que vivir

No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar

Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír

(sango trato de esbozar una sonrisa fallidamente)

Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte

Y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme

Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida

Que eres todo cuanto amo

Y ahora que no estaré junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí

Se que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído "pude hacer mas"

No hay nada que reprochar ya no hay demonios

En el fondo del cristal y solo bebo

Todos los besos que no te di

(apartir de aquí el coro es el siguente y lo cantan inuyasha kouga levian y su gente)

Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte

Y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme

Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida

Que eres todo cuanto amo

Y ahora que no estaré junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí

(solo miroku y secándole las lagrimas a sango)

Vivo cada vez que habláis de mi y muero otra vez si lloráis

He aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz

No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar

Nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar

Pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte

Y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme

Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida

Que eres todo cuanto amo

Y ahora que no estaré junto a ti

Desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche

Y os acunare los sueños y espantare todos los miedos

Desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo

No estoy solo pues me cuidan la libertad y la esperanza

Miroku: yo nunca os olvidare (cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer al suelo su mano que le secaba las lagrimas a sango)

Sango: nooooooo por que? Maldito por que asta ahora por que? (golpeándolo repetidamente en el pecho después de sacarle el arma) tonto por que tonto? por que me abandonas ahora

Kagome: sango (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Inuyasha: monje estupido porque te atravesaste sango con su armadura tenia mas posibilidades que tu(llorando también)

Levian: al parecer no hay tiempo mejor les diré lo que quieren saber aunque no les será de mucha ayuda (regresando a su tono cantado normal aunque melancólico) en todos los pueblos que han visitado antes les han dicho que ganamos pero ninguno les ha dicho como verdad? Es por que nos borraron la memoria solo hay dos seres que saben la verdad de como lo hicimos aunque dudo que hallamos ganado si zenaku sigue con su poder y los que saben son el oráculo nadie sabe donde esta y el otro es Dreico el Draco-sama el vive en las montañas de fuego al sur de la costa donde entraron hay un tonel sin agua en la parte de atrás de mi castillo que no esta en agua para cuando quieran salir

Sango: levian hágase cargo del cuerpo de miroku (levantándose, secándose lágrimas con una mirada muy decidida y de un odio que solo se le había visto hacia una persona cuando Naraku le había echo creer que inuyasha había sido el acecino de su familia y dirigiéndose hacia aquel túnel)

Kagome: espera hay que planear las cosas

Sango: no ya basta voy a acabar con esto lo antes posible

Sesshomaru: opino igual vamos

Levian: vincent guíalos

Vincent: si señor

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia aquel túnel con dolor en sus corazones pero con mas determinación que nunca.


	14. la fuerza de corazon

La fuerza del corazón

Al salir de aquel túnel sintieron un pequeño dolor en sus pechos como si algo entrara lastimándolos y provocándoles que vomitaran agua

Kagome: aaaaaaaa que demonios pasa

Sesshomaru: estas bien?

Vincent: tranquilos solo es el agua que entro a sus pulmones y que sale con el aire

Inuyasha: pudiste a………cofcof………avisarnos

Vincent: disculpen lo olvide

Sango: bien sigamos, adonde hay que dirigirse? Vincent

Vincent: (señalando un volcán en medio de dos montañas al final de un largo bosque) allá pero deberemos rodear el bosque por que esta lleno de demonios

Rin: entonces haremos menos tiempo de lo planeado ya que mi sesshomaru sama es el mas poderoso de ellos y el nos protegerá verdad amo?

Sesshomaru: perfecto atravesemos ese bosque lo antes posible

Vincent: que están locos

Sango: no te preocupes yo soy una experta exterminadora

Vincent: esta bien pero que quede asentado que les intente prevenir nadie que entre a ese bosque sale vivio o cuerdo por que los demonios de ese lugar no atacan el cuerpo o la mente sino el corazón

Sesshomaru: ja será divertido que intenten atacar mi corazón

Sango: entones estamos de acuerdo vallamos

Dirigiéndose al bosque hacia aquel bosque con toda la comodidad de siempre pues a este escenario todos ya estaban muy acostumbrados por sus constantes viajes en búsqueda de naraku sin embargo al adentrarse en aquel bosque todos comenzaron a sentir un frió tremendo que recorría su espina y oyeron una escalofriante voz ("mostrarme sus corazones") en ese momento una oscuridad total los envolvió a cada uno por separado (n/a: es una de esas escenas donde los personajes se ven solos rodeados de da una nada total en color negro)

-------------------------------------con sango------------------------------------

Sango: que rayos es esto que esta pasando?(volteando a todos lados)

¿?: sango

Sango: que? Quien es?

¿?: soy yo sango

Apareciendo en frente de ella una imagen traslucida de miroku muy demacrada y con un odio y tristeza profunda en sus ojos hacia ella

Sango: excelencia (corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo pero atravesándolo como a un espiritu) pero que?

Miroku: solo vine a decirte que en este momento levian y los demás están enterrándome y que no quiero que nunca mas vallas a visitarme

Sango: pero por que excelencia? Si yo lo amo

Miroku: por que mi alma sufre y es torturada en el infierno

Sango: pero por que?

Miroku: esta bien dejare que veas lo que sufriré por la eternidad

En ese momento aquella imagen de miroku desaparece para que su lugar sea tomado por otro miroku encado frente a un féretro abierto y con sango metida dentro de el ademas de que alrededor todos sus amigos arrojándole basura e insultándolo

Miroku: he aquí mi presciencia pues he prometido

Que venia a verte aunque estuviera afligido  
escogiste el camino de la separación

y tu no sabes como eso afecta mi corazón

Dios mió ayúdame y nunca permitas

que mi alma se destroce con esta visita

mi mujer no me escucha estando ahí acostada

no me mira no me abraza no me dice nada

culpa tengo yo por no cumplir con mis promesas

haciéndote pasar muchos días de tristeza

por que no me di cuenta que yo actuaba muy mal

ahora el remordimiento me quiere matar

hombre alfil donde quiera que me paro

las lenguas me persiguen cuando formo mi relajo

y así sucesivamente pude perder

la gente habla sin parar sin tan siquiera saber

pero ya es tarde ya escogiste tu decisión

me abandonaste y así cumpliste con tu misión

pero yo lucho para que aunque sea puedas sentir

y se muy bien que es imposible pero boy a seguir

mis sentimientos hoy se inclinan a tu mira

mañana buscare un camino a la salida

pues esto me encierra en un circulo vicioso

que me aparta de lo que pudo ser tan hermoso

te nonto bien palida no eres la misma

te falta la sonrisa que dibuja tu carisma

te siento muy fria tus labios resecos

inútil te ves y sin faltar te respeto

pero eso no importa te amo como eres

y nunca sentiré lo mismo con otras mujeres

dios me creo para quererte ati

yo maldigo el momento en que te perdi

y esta peridida es indudablemente eterna

quisiera inventarme una lus moderna

que alumbrara el camino de la felicidad

pues sinceramente no acepto la realidad

un ser humano no es capas de aguantar este peso

yo sufro me remuerdo y lloro en exceso

si crees que exagero pues lo ago por ti

por que demuestro lo que tu significas para mi

me acuerdo de la brisa que nos acariciaba

pues el viento nuestra relacion apreciaba

tu pecho junto al mio el calor probocaba

y haci por el estilo nuestras almas se entregaban

me acuerdo de la noche que tu me conociste

todas las caricias agradables que me distes

me acuerdo de todas las palabras que dijiste

diciendome el secreto que el amor si existe

pero con el tiempo el libreto cambio

pues la malilcia como siempre se imbolucro

y yo un ser humano como los demas seres

adopte el punto debil del hombre "mujeres"

ya en ese tiempo no pensaba muy

de la pacion en exceso parecia un rehén

te ahogabas en tus lagrimas y en tus sufrimientos

yo no se lo que pasaba con mis sentimientos

luego a todo mundo decir que por mi la vida te ibas a destruir

yo no crei en tu palabra te ignore como a un pero

y mirate ahora mañana es tu entierro

metida en esa caja sin poderte mover

todos me miran sin poder comprender

que fue un error no teinia los ojos vien abiertos

mi amor perdoname aunque allas muerto

miroku: solo podre salir de este sufrimiento si tusango te quedas aquí con migo para siempre

sango: (llorando nuevamente) si excelencia me quedare con usted para toda la eternidada sufriendo a su lado pero…… pero (secandose sus lagrimas)!!!sera asta después de salvar a kagome ¡!! (en un grito decisivo)

-------------------------------------con kikio-------------------------------------

Kikio: rayos esta presencia es horrible

¿?: kikio mírate nada mas que te ah pasado?

Kikio: quien eres y a que te refieres (viendo como otra kikio igual a ella (n/a "igual a ella" mm dios obio sino noseria otra kikio sape al autor :P))

Kikio2: mira te parece que ubieras sonreido

Kikio: eso es por que alfil estoy con mi amado inuyasha

Kikio2: jajajaja claro que ya olvidaste quien eres un vivio no puede amar a un cadáver poreso te llaman la flor de la luna oscura

Kikio: aque te refieres

Kikio2:apoco no lo recuerdas bien te recordare lo que sentías ates de ser tan patética como ahora para que no vuelvas a olvidar quien eres

Kikio2: en el país de la luna oscura

De la habitación desabitada  
eres la mas bella criatura

Eres la dama descorazonada  
apuestos galanes te cortejan

Y aquellos que te han conseguido (apareciendo imágenes traslucdas de naraku e inuyasha)

Con el paso del tiempo te dejan

Y tu llorando escoges el olvido

De olvido vives de olvido mueres

Como planta en jardín olvidado

Sabiendo que nadie te quiere

Sabiendo que nadie te ha amado

Eres la inocencia perdida

Eres la degenerada

Y unas lagrimas perdidas

Kikio vive desesperada

De olvido vives de olvido mueres

Como planta en jardín olvidado

Sabiendo que nadie la quiere

Sabiendo que nadie te ha amado

Kikio: je si es cierto pero te has equivocado en algo

Kikio2: asi en que

Kikio: en que no es quien soy sino quien era y ya cambie asepte la verdad que aun amo a inuyasha y que no quiero morir a pesar de no estar viva

asi que tus juegos mentales no me asustan demonio (sacando una flecha y apuntando le a la copia)

kikio2: cuidado con lo que pretendes kikio mira vien (sacando una flecha y aterrándosela en la mano lo que provoca que la erida también salga en la kikio real) si me matas tu también morirás auque tal vez eso sea lo mejor digo si realmente amas a inuyasha?

Kikio: a que te refieres ¬¬#?

Kikio2: por favor como si no lo conocieras sabes perfectamente que en este momento el esta mas preocupado por kagome que por ti, ya sabes que el cambia de amor como cambia la luna de fase asi que si lo amas morirás y le quitaras esa confusión del corazón dejando que se decida por kagome total ya estas muerta no dime estarías dispuesta a hacer eso no lo creo pues soy la oscuridad de tu corazón y esa oscuridad me dice que primero lo matarías antes de que estuviera con otra mujer

Kikio: nn que bueno que me conocías así no debo de fingir frente a ti pero lo malo es que tu ya no me conoces pues mi amor por inuyasha ya es sincero como en un principio "adiós inuyasha" ,,(soltando la flecha contra la falsa kikio)

----------------------------------Con inuyasha-----------------------------------

Inuyasha: vamos ya muéstrate se que estas ahí

¿?: entonces vallamos al grano (apareciendo la imagen de naraku)

Inuyasha: naraku desgraciado voy a matarte (sacando su tesaiga)

Naraku: seguro yo no lo creo eres tan entupido que no sabrias si soy un espejismo y en realidad atacaras a un amigo o que te tendi una trampa como cuando hice que mataras a kikio o ya lo superaste dime acaso ya lo olvidaste hibrido además cuantas veses has intentado matarme con la alluda de tus amigos cres realmete que podras solo

Inuyasha: la verdad es que he estado queriendo evitar por mucho tiempo pensar si hay algun motivo detrás del caminar ya que es un remolino lo que hay en mi interior siempre escogiendo libertad o dignidad y no, no lo he olvidado memorias de aller se asoman por doquier recuerdos que muestran que yo me equivoque pero se que nasa se puede ya cambiar pero se lo escribire de nuevo el pasado, la historia no se ha acabado y lo se lo cambiare aunque sea imposible mi pasado cambiare lo lograre

Naraku: entonces si eso crees vamos ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ataca

-------------------------------------Con los niños--------------------------------

Rin: shippou tengo miedo donde están los demás

Sippou: no te preocupes yo te protegere (colocando a la pequeña detrás de el aunque era ovio que talvez el tenia mas miedo que ella por el vibrar de sus rodillas)

¿?: jajaja hay por favor de veras que tenia que oír al enanito yo mismo o no lo hubiera creído (saliendo de entre las sombras una imajen desaliñada de naraku)

Sippou: es na na naraku (temblando mucho mas que antes)

Rin: sipoou hay que llamar a los demas

Sippou: si llamemos a inuyasha

Naraku: nisiquera lo intentes ya me encargue de el (soltando en frente de los niños su espada ensangrentada con pedazos de la ropa de aquel hibrido) asi que dime que aras como la protegeras si no puedes ni salvarte tu mismo (desapareciendo y reapareciendo con la pequeña niña tomada del cuello)

Shippo: _no es posible atrapo a rin y si no corro me matara a mi también pero mis piernas no se mueven y aunque pudiera moverme no podria dejar a rin asi pero tampoco pedo ayudarla no soy lo suficiente mente fuerte por que dios por que soy tan debil_

Naraku: ya lo ves como no eres nada ja y mira que quierias hacerte el héroe

Rin: shippou ayúdame

Shippou: lo…lo siento no soy un héro……(en ese momento una confusa pero familiar voz lo interrumpio)

¿?: si piensas que cuanto has escuchado no tiene contigo nada que ver

Estas amigo equivocado para te a ver todos soñamos con ser un caballero y tener algo por lo que luchar y un amor que defender, si tienes un ideal un principio defiéndelo y aferrate a el, alguien escribió que la vida es sueño y los sueños son, se rebelde como el mar se noble porque al final de esta vida llevaras tu libertad, no importa cual loco te crean todos mantente firme mantente en pie buscar tu sitio encontrase asi mismo es tu micion es la razón, grítale al cielo que no quieres ser solo uno mas ancho es el mundo y el sol tu caminar guiara

Rin: esa vos es de……

Shippou: tiene razón no se quien seas pero gracias

Naraku: crees que eso cambia algo

Shippou: lo cambia todo si me doy por vencido todo se perderá además todos estan arriesgando sus vidas por sus sueños y ser un héroe es el mió seria realmente un cobarde si no lo diera todo por el mió así que aunque sea imposible vencerte lo intentare (comensando a correr contra naraku)

En ese momento toda la oscuridad desaprecio y los niños se vieron en el piso sin rasguños junto a sus compañeros que estaban igual de sorprendidos que ellos con excepción de sesshomaru kouga, kagome y vincent

Shippou: que rayos paso iba a enfrentarme a naraku y luego aparecimos rin y yo aquí

Inuyasha: (sin poder contener su risa) jajaja que te ibas a enfrentara a naraku

Sesshoumaru: callate vestia ese niño algun dia sera mas poderoso que tu

Rin: señor sesshomaru acaso fue……(siendo interrumpida por el youkai)

Sesshomaru: rin hablas demasiado ¬¬

Sango: regresando al tema que paso?

Vincent: les dije que tendríamos problemas si entrábamos aquí ustedes se pasmaron y no supimos como hacerlos reaccionar

Kikio: como solo nosotros?

Sesshomaru: eso fue por que los de mas teníamos el corazón tranquilo ahora no perdamos tiempo y avancemos ya no nos encontraremos con mas tropiezos

Inuyasha: como lo sabes

Sesshomaru: cállense y síganme cada segundo que pasa nos quita posibilidades de resolver este lió

Y fue como el youkai dijo el camino prosiguió sin problemas asta salir del bosque frente a la montaña de fuego.

**hola aqui les dejo otro capi espero sus reviews y disculpen la tardanza espero les guste y en poco tiempo yegaran los capis finales se cuidan**


	15. Chapter 14

El regreso

Mientras nuestros héroes se dirigían hacia aquellas montañas una pequeña bienvenida de hombres dragón apareció frente a ellos

Capitán: den la vuelta y váyanse mensajeros de malas noticias no son bienvenidos aquí

Sesshomaru: no me interesa si no somos de su agrado igual iremos así que será mejor que no se interpongan o los eliminare

Dragón: capitán este idiota se le ha revelado permita me matarlo

Sesshomaru: ja inténtalo (desapareciendo de donde se encontraba y reapareciendo detrás de aquel soldado con su espada des envainada y lanzando un ataque) muere…………que demo (viendo que su estada estaba había sido detenida por el capitán con una sola mano con la facilidad como la que el hubiera tenido al detener una espada de madera sujetada por un humano)

Capitán: ahórrate la vergüenza de ser derrotado aquí y lárgate (quebrando aquella maligna espada como si fuese de juguete y arrojando a Sesshomaru como si se arrojase a un niño hacia los pies de kagome)

Kagome: sess estas bien

Sesshomaru: suéltame estoy bien (quitando negando agresivamente la ayuda y preocupación de su amada por la vergüenza de que nadie lo había tratado como trapo antes)

Inuyasha: que como es posible lanzo a sesshomaru como a un muñeco

Kouga: que son estos tipos viste como destrozo la espada que solo sesshomaru controlaba

Shippou: no se preocupen solo del poder que tienen si no que nos superan 5 a 1 (temblando de miedo)

Sango: no es posible que mandaran tantos al parecer su regente no se anda con rodeos quería exterminarnos con facilidad si nos resistíamos

Sesshomaru: no me interesa pienso destruirlos uno por uno asta llegar con su rey

Capitán: bien si eso quieres inténtalo

Vos: dejadlos pasar Raziel

Capitán: esta bien si eso deseas hermano, apártense y dejen los pasar (provocando que todos los dragones se hiciesen a un lado)

Sesshomaru: esta vez tu rey te salvo pero la próxima te destruiré

Raziel: ja mas bien te salvaron a ti orgullosito ¬ ,¬

Todos avanzaron por la senda flanqueada por dragones hasta la puerta que daba al palacio en la sima de aquella montaña humeante donde un dragón extremadamente grade les abrió la puerta que daba a una gran estancia

Shippou: guau que grade esta este lugar

Voz: nos gustan los espacios grandes gracias

Shippou: que quien dijo eso

Sesshomaru: fue el (señalando a un dragón que se encontraba en un trono en lo alto del castillo en uno tipo de salida de la pared como si fuese el borde de un precipicio)

Dreico: soy el encargado dreico y permítanme ahorrarme sus preguntas, no les diré nada sobre aquella batalla ahora pueden retirarse

Sesshomaru: no nos iremos asta que hables

Dreico: te atreves a ordenarme

Sesshomaru: si es necesario seré capas de sacarte la información a golpes

Dreico: jajaja mira hagamos un trato ya viste lo poderosos que somos así que te propongo esto si vences en una batalla uno a uno a Raziel no solo les diré lo que necesitan si no que también te daré una espada mas poderosa que la que poseías una espada mas fuerte que la que aun posees te parece?  
sesshomaru: perfecto así me vengare de paso de tu entupido capitancito

Dreico: bien si es así les pediré que despejen la sala todos los demás y Raziel ven aquí

Kagome: amor cuídate (abrazando a sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: ganare (sin regresarle el abrazo)

En aquel momento todos subieron por unas escaleras asta unas tribunas que salieron de las paredes en el techo protegidas por unos cristales

Dreico: bien este duelo será uno a uno asta que uno de los dos sea incapaz de continuar la batalla se rinda o muera y será sin armas

Inuyasha: traducción es asta que uno ya no pueda pelear o mura

Dreico: listos

Raziel: aaaaaaaaa (lanzando su armadura fuera de su cuerpo estilo shiru de Saint seya y dejando al descubierto su roja piel escamosa tan brillante como un rubí) listo hermano

Sesshomaru: (saca su colmillo sagrado y la arroja contra la pared para que se entierre en ella y se quita la parte de arriba de su túnica dejando al descubierto la mitad de su cuerpo(n/a: recuerden que en el capi 1 sesshomaru recupero su brazo gracias al fragmento faltante de la perla de shikon))

Dreico: bien entonces comiencen……

Tan pronto el dreico dijo aquellas palabras ambos guerreros desaparecieron y reaparecieron con un estruendo en el techo con las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados aunque solo fue por unos cuantos segundos ya que volvieron a desaparecer para reaparecer varias veces mas con los mismos estruendos pero en distintas partes de la sala donde solo se veía en esos breves lapsos como intercambiaban golpes y bloqueaban otros tantos asta que ambos reaparecieron nuevamente en el piso separados por 3 metros

Raziel: bien prepárate a morir pues ningún ser puede soportar el fuego de un dragón morirás calcinado

Sesshomaru: eso solo pasara si me tocas (juntando sus dedos para dejar salir aquel látigo dorado)

Raziel: bien entonces muere (soltando una gran flama)

Sesshomaru: aquí la espero (haciendo girar su látigo a manera de escudo provocando que las flamas se dispersaran

Sesshomaru: es mi turno recibe mi látigo (lanzando el ataque contra aquel Raziel: bien veo que es hora de dejar de jugar (atrapando el látigo con una mano y jalándolo para atraer a sesshomaru, golpeándolo en el estomago arrojándolo bastante lejos) ahora conocerás mi poder triplicar (convirtiéndose en tres dragones y atacando a sesshomaru a una increíble velocidad)

Sesshomaru: demonios que puedo hacer haa (solo logrando cubrirse un poco para no sufrir tantos golpes pero no podía moverse menos pensar en atacarle) ya se……(comenzado a convertirse en aquel perro gigante) ahora veremos que tan fuerte eres

Raziel¿enserio tu crees? (atacando a sesshomaru pero siendo rechazado) bien veo que comienzas a desesperarte eso no te servirá de nada (atacando con mas fuerza y velocidad provocando que sesshomaru perdiera su transformación)

Inuyasha: esto es inaudito sesshomaru parece un niño frente a el

Kouga: lo se

Sango: creen que pueda ganar

Kikio: no lo parece ese hombre dragón lo esta moliendo a golpes

Sango: kagome hay que parar la batalla dile que pare

Rin: no el amo sesshomaru lograra vencer verdad

Kagome: si Rin el vencerá

Raziel: vamos por que no atacas o es que te has dado cuenta de que has llegado a tu límite

Sesshomaru: mis limites

Raziel: si tus limites lamentablemente yo también descubrí mis limites

Sesshomaru: demonios es muy veloz pero su fuerza no ha bajado eso significa que solo uno es real pero cual

Raziel: ya veo que estas indicando tus límites desgraciadamente cuando uno llega a sus límites todas las puertas del futuro se serraran para esa persona

Sesshomaru: yo y mis limites desgraciado

Raziel: vamos acepta que has llegado a tus limites (dando le un golpe a sesshomaru que lo hundiría medio metro en el suelo)

Sesshomaru: kagome y también Rin (levantándose con dificultades) cuentan con migo por eso…………por eso no puedo ser dueño de un ¡destino mediocre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Comenzando a tener una transformación distinta sus heridas comenzaban a desvanecerse en humo mientras comenzaban a crecerle sus garras y los colmillos, saliéndole pelo por todo el cuerpo pero sin convertirse en aquel gigantesco perro sino mas bien convirtiéndose en una especie hombre lobo desgarrando lo que le quedaba de ropa y lanzándose contra aquel hombre dragón con mucha mas fuerza y velocidad que el)(n/a: un lobo parecido en el que se convierte van helsing en la película pero de color blanco)

Raziel: que demonios (viendo que se invertía la situación ahora era el quien no podía moverse siquiera)

Sesshomaru: vamos que pasa responde mis ataques (atacando con mucha velocidad desde varios puntos de la sala haciendo que pareciera que había mas de un sesshomaru) ahora vemos quien realmente tiene un futuro cerrado por sus limites (dándole un golpe que lo hundió un metro en la pared y dejándolo inconciente)

Dreico: basta la pelea a terminado has ganado Sesshomaru les diré lo que quieren

Kagome: sabia que ganarías mi amor (corriendo hacia sesshomaru y abrasándole) sess sabia que……sess que te pasa que tienes……sess que pasa (viendo como aquel yukai caía de frente al suelo inconciente y convirtiéndose nuevamente en un desnudo sess)

-------------------------------Media hora después-------------------------------

Sesshomaru: rayos me duele la cabeza (abriendo los ojos lentamente y observando que kagome estaba sentada enfrente de el) donde estoy que paso con ese tonto dragón y con ese intento de rey

Kagome: creo que las respuestas son: metido en una cama en una de las habitaciones del castillo, el dragón en el hospital recuperándose de la paliza que le propinaste anoche y el rey en la sala con los demás esperándote pues dijo que tu ganaste la batalla solo cuando tu estés presente nos contara lo que paso amenos que alguien mas peleara con otro dragón y como era de pensar es mas factible esperar a que despertaras

Sesshomaru: ¬¬ tuvieron miedo

Kagome: toma el rey te dio esto es un pantalón y unos zapatos como los que tenias y aquí esta la parte de arriba de tu traje

**Aguas esta parte contiene lemon menores de edad y anti hentais favor de no leer esta parte asta la próxima aparición de palabras en negritas**

Sesshomaru: gracias (tomado los pantalones y parándose aun lado de kagome para ponérselos)

Kagome: O/////o no puedes esperar a que me vaya

Sesshomaru: para que?

Kagome: pues…

Sesshomaru: que tiene de malo que acaso no me amas (tomándola por los hombros y levantadota para estrecharla contra su pecho)

Kagome: si con lo cura pero… siendo callada por un dedo de sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: entonces no hay nada de malo (besándola y colocando la mano que antes tapaba su boca en la parte de atrás de su cuello y bajando su otra mano asta su trasero)

Kagome: hay dios que ago tengo miedo pero

Sesshomaru: tranquila relájate (bajando sus labios hasta el cuello de su amada)

Kagome: sess te amo lo sabes verdad (cerrando los ojos)

Sesshomaru: si tanto como yo a ti (colocando una de sus manos en uno de los senos de kagome y la otra entrelazándola con la mano de su amada)

Kagome: sess (comenzando a acariciar esa larga cabellera y su bien formada espalda)

Sesshomaru: te amo (comenzando a levantarle la blusa) kagome quieres oír lo que tenia que decirte en el reino de acuarios

Kagome: claro (ya sin la blusa dejando ver que había unos hermosos senos bajo aquel sostén)

Sesshomaru: Dame una caricia dame el corazón

Dame un beso intenso en la habitación

(Levantándose y besándola en el cuello nuevamente mientras le desabrocha el sostén)

Dame una mirada dame una obsesión

Dame la certeza de este nuevo amor

Dame poco a poco tu serenidad

Dame con un grito la felicidad

(Bajando con su lengua asta sus formados senos para acariciar sus pezones con su lengua)

De llevarte a la sima del cielo

Donde existe un silencio total

Donde el viento te roza la cara

Y yo rozo tu cuerpo al final

(Bajando su falda junto con sus bragas mientras ella hacia la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que levemente enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su amado)

Y llevarte a la sima del cielo

Donde el cuento no puede acabar

Donde verte sublime el deseo

Y la gloria se puede alcanzar

(Bajando hasta su entrepierna y comenzando a introducirle su lengua a la chica que por tan deliciosa sensación se dejo caer sobre la cama)

Dame un tiempo nuevo Dame oscuridad

Dame tu poesía a medio terminar

Dame un día a día dame tu calor

(Subiendo su lengua por su cuerpo hasta volverla a introducir dentro de la boca de su amada kagome quien con los ojos cerrados estaba ya completamente hechizada por la combinación de tan bella voz y tan placenteras y nuevas sensaciones)

Dame un beso ahora en el callejón

Dame una sonrisa dame seriedad

Dame si es posible la posibilidad

(comenzando a introducir su lengua dentro del oído de su amada mientras que ella perdida en aquel momento dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara mientas su mano comenzaba a acariciar el miembro de sesshomaru)

De llevarte a la sima del cielo

Donde existe un silencio total

Donde el viento te roza la cara

Y yo rozo tu cuerpo al final

(Colocándose sobre la chica que aunque aun un poco nerviosa dejo que su amante comenzara a introducir su miembro dentro de ella lenta mente asta que el se topo con aquello que la volvía virgen y dio un pequeño empujón para atravesar aquella pared)

Y llevarte a la sima del cielo

Donde el cuento no puede acabar

Donde verte sublime el deseo

Y la gloria se puede alcanzar

(Comenzando a acelerar las embestidas que ya no provocaban dolor a su amante dejando que el placer se apoderara de ellos)

Kagome: sess aaaa no pares aaaaa(enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del yukai) mi amo sesshomaru aaaaaaaaa

Sesshomaru: mi hermosa kagome (penetrándola con mas fuerza y dejando que sus garras rasguñaran levemente uno de los senos de kagome quien ya no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera placer)

Kagome: sesshomaru hazlo mas rápido y fuerte estoy a punto

Sesshomaru: kagome (acelerando e incrementando la fuerza en las envestidas)

Kagome: sess aaaaaaaa(enterrando fuertemente las uñas en la espalda de sesshomaru y enterrando la cabeza en la almohada mientras que por la sensación sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron provocando que Sesshomaru perdiera el control y terminaran al mismo tiempo)

Sesshomaru: estas bien kagome?

Kagome: si estoy bien muy contenta y tu amor

Sesshomaru: feliz (dejándole ver la primera sonrisa completa y con ternura que jamás había pensado en verle al yukai y que seguramente era la primera que se le salía en muchísimos años)

**Aquí termina la parte lemon aviso es muy poco probable casi imposible que meta mas lemon pues no es la idea de este fic lo puse aquí por que me pareció oportuno y conveniente especialmente con un sess desnudo XP como sea no creo meter mas así que de aquí en adelante prosigamos normal **

----------------------------Con el resto del equipo-------------------------------

Inuyasha: no es posible que no despierte ya llevan halla dentro casi dos horas

Kouga: lo se es desesperante

Kikio: parece que se les hubiera olvidado por que estamos aquí

Sango: esta bien no se preocupen iré a ver como están (dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde se encontraban junto con kirara hasta que kirara comenzó a estornudar repetidamente por las feromonas del aire) que pasa kirara pasa algo que oliste pasa algo con kagome y sesshomaru? (provocando que kirara saltase de su regazo y se colocara frente a la puerta como impidiéndole pasar) que pasa por que no quieres que pase (asomándose por el ojo de la puerta que le permitió observar como kagome y sesshomaru se colocaban la ropa) O//////////O _eso me pasa por mirona _ahora entiendo por que no querías que pasara kirara bueno vallamos con los demás (caminando hacia sus compañeros)

Inuyasha: que paso sango ya despertó sesshomaru

Kouga: si ya vienen para acá?

Sango: a eto eto mmmm si no creo que tarden mucho mas nñ

Inuyasha: que te pasa sango

Sango: no nada nñ

Kagome: como están ya estamos aquí

Inuyasha: por que rayos se tardaron tanto que estabas muy mal

Kagome: solo estaba viendo que sesshomaru se sintiera bien _es cierto se me olvido que nos esperaban ///_

Sesshomaru: ya tranquilo hermanito mejor apresurémonos a preguntar lo que necesitamos saber (colocando la mano sobre la cabeza del hanyou durante un segundo sin voltear a verle y dirigiéndose nuevamente a la sala principal seguido por kagome que lo tomo del brazo)

Inuyasha: hermanito? OO U y ahora que mosca le pico a este? (volteando a ver a los demás )

Sango: tranquilo inuyasha es solo el amor (siguiendo a la feliz pareja)

Jaken: yo ya no entendí

Al llegar todo el equipo a la sala principal nuevamente se encontraron con que los esperaba dreico en el centro

Sesshomaru: bien ahora cumple tu promesa intento de rey

Dreico: claro aunque por favor no vuelvas a llamarme rey pues solo soy un representante en esta tierra no tentemos rey pues todos somos iguales este es un feudo sin señor feudal solo existimos el pueblo que también es la armada y la nobleza de aquí

Sesshomaru: como quieras ahora en lo que estábamos

Dreico: pues lo primero ten tu espadas esta es la que arrojaste a mi pared (entregándole su colmillo sagrado) y esta es la que te prometí pero te advierto sola será intuí pues esta es mi espada dragón también conocida como fusión de colmillos (entregándole una catana con mango de un dragón con las alas extendidas) mientras mas espadas echas de colmillos se combinen con ella mas poderosa se vuelve pues absorbe las habilidades de todas las conserva las aumenta de fuerza

Sesshomaru: je eso suena muy bien veamos si es cierto (acercando su colmillo sagrado a la nueva espada provocando que a esta le brillasen los ojos de la empuñadura y su colmillo sagrado se desvaneciese en pequeñas luces que entraban dentro de la otra espada) ahora probémosla (acuchillando a jaken para variar con su nueva espada provocándole solo un susto)

Jaken: amo bonito por que siempre a mi TT que hubiera pasado si no funcionara

Sesshomaru: pues te enterramos y ya

Dreico: bien ahora lo que quieren saber sobre zenaku pues aquí esta la verdad no ganamos juntamos a las 7 semillas del bien y un gran ejercito sin embargo su ejercito fue mas fuerte y una de nuestras semillas la semilla decisiva nos traiciono no tuvimos el poder para ganar y pues fuimos derrotados luego zenaku absorbió la vida de este planeta y se fue dejándonos en un país desolado con el tiempo intentamos restaurar nuestro mundo pero no lo logramos asta que un día decidimos entregarle nuestra vida a este planeta las semillas reaccionaron a nuestros deseos y restauraron el planeta pero les provoco perdida de memoria a los demás y solo yo lo recuerdo lo que paso supongo que esa es mi maldición

Sesshomaru: supongo que entonces debemos regresar a nuestro mundo y pelear asta el final con 6 semillas almenos estaremos parejos en poder

Inuyasha: a que te refieres sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: recuerdan aquel bosque pues cuando los cubrieron de oscuridad también me paso a mi pero ante mi se presento el oráculo de este mundo y me dio estas seis semillas me dijo que el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra así que tomen una y regresemos (extendiendo la mano con 5 semillas que tomaron kikio, sango, kagome, kouga e inuyasha dejándole una a sesshomaru)

Cuando tomaron las semillas estas al igual que paso con colmillo sagrado se desaparecieron en una luz que entro dentro de los pechos de todos y un gigantesco portal apareció donde la entrada al castillo debería estar

Inuyasha: supongo que eso significa que es hora de irnos

Sesshomaru: si la batalla final esta detrás de esa puerta así que vamos

Todos se levantaron con un poco de nerviosismo se dirigieron al portal cuando dreico los detuvo

Dreico: esperen no ganaran esa pelea sin tropas

Sesshomaru: ya veremos que hacer

Dreico: no…no o permitiré yo iré con vosotros y con todas mis tropas

Sango: que esta seguro

Dreico: claro tengo cuentas pendientes con ese demonio y creo que mis compañeros también verdad Raziel

Raziel: claro todos aquí vivimos con el deseo de exterminar a ese demonio o morir en el intento (saliendo de una puerta con el pecho vendado)

Inuyasha: perfecto ese demonio aprenderá con quien se metió

Dreico: bien entonces vamos¡tropas entren en el portal vamos a luchar en una ultima guerra por la vida y el fin del mundo!!!!!!!!!!(Provocando que todos los dragones lanzaran un alarido de batalla y una flama al cielo para después entrar en el portal)

Sesshomaru: bien vamos nosotros también

Todos entraron dentro del portal sin saber con que se encontrarían al regresar a su mundo.

**bueno este es otro capitulo por favor dejen reviews**


	16. la deccion de la semilla cap final

La decisión de la semilla

Capitulo final

Al pasar del otro lado todos quedaron desolados con aquella imagen desolada pues aquella época que antes estaba llena de bosques así como de vida de toda clase en este momento se veía como si fuese un desierto combinado con un cementerio pues todo se encontraba árido, los árboles tirados y aquellos que se encontraban en pie estaban muertos, las pocas casas que se veían aun se encontraban en ruinas y en cualquier dirección que se mirase se veían tumbas obviamente echas por humanos y cadáveres en estacas así como en el piso; pilas de cuerpos quemados de toda clase de criaturas humanos con armaduras moustros y demonios era una visión terrorífica ni siquiera había carroñeros pues ellos se incluían en los cadáveres. Con aquella terrorífica visión el corazón de kagome se estremeció pues ahora entendía lo que a lo que se refería el mensaje que les había dejado aquel ninja que había acecinado a su depravado amigo (_Aunque con fervor ala esperanza abrasaras Recuerda lo que no puedes cambiara el sueño sin fin Si nada queda en pie seguro yo aquí estaré_

_Pues nada a mi me puede detener_) hasta que la voz de inuyasha la saco de aquel trance

Inuyasha: pero que demonios

Sango: que paso aquí como es posible?

Kouga: ese maldito demonio debió ponerse las pilas y comenzó a atacar

Sesshomaru: lo dudo mucho

Kouga: a que te refieres?

Sesshomaru: mira todos los cadáveres las pilas no tienen humo y los cadáveres están mas que putrefactos casi en los huesos sin carroñeros limpiándolos además de que el olor a muerte casi a desaparecido es deducible que por lo menos han pasado 4 meses

Inuyasha: cuatro meses pero si no nos fuimos masque uno cuantos días además no se suponía que el tiempo transcurría bastante mas rápido en la otra dimensión, que si allá estábamos un mes aquí seria una semana y estuvimos menos de una semana así que deba de haber transcurrido cuando mucho un día

kouga: eso ya no importa ahora lo único que queda es encontrar a ese maldito y acabar con el

Sesshomaru: bien aunque ahora sabremos cuanto tiempo paso (desapareciendo y reapareciendo en unos arbustos levantando con una mano a una chica bastante sucia que tenia una espada y una pequeña armadura)

Kagome: sesshomaru no seas tan agresivo con la sobreviviente (haciendo que sesshomaru la soltase) disculpa podrías decirnos que paso aquí un momento tu eres……

Ayame: Kouga!!!!(arrojándose llorando a los brazos de aquel lobo) kouga creí que habías muerto pero dime donde habías estado estos 6 meses

Sesshomaru: bien ahí esta nuestra respuesta

Kouga: como que 6 meses

Ayame: por que te sorprende bueno tal vez sean 5 meses desde que ese demonio zenaku apareció ya hace tanto nada es lo que debería, pero dime donde habías estado

Kouga: investigando como destruirlo, y juntando aliados (volteando a ver a todos sus compañeros y al ejército de dragones) ayame dime hay mas sobrevivientes?

Ayame: si aunque solo humanos

Kikio: solo humanos?

Ayame: si todas las demás criaturas fueron destruidas

Sesshomaru: llévanos con ellos

Ayame: si

Ayame los condujo por una hora a través de una Cienaga llena de cadáveres hasta llegar a una gigantesca cueva en la base de una montaña cuando entraron en el se podía oír una discusión

Ayame: al parecer la anciana ya esta discutiendo otra vez (deteniéndose frete a la hermana menor de kikio)

Kikio: hermana kaede que pasa

Kaede: kikio hermana estas viva, creí que habías muerto, inuyasha, kagome ustedes también están vivíos

Inuyasha: claro anciana nadie puede eliminarme

Kikio: hermana dime que pasa

Kaede: pues estamos discutiendo si atacamos a ese demonio o no ya que estamos cansados de estarnos escondiendo y comiendo solo insectos o la carroña que no este tan podrida, pero kikio hermana cuéntame donde has estado

Kikio: es una larga historia

Después de unas horas de haber contado la aventura que nuestros héroes avían tenido en aquella otra dimensión todos los humanos que aun quedaban convida al igual que aquella mujer lobo estaban asombrados

Kaede: entonces eso fue lo que les paso por eso no los hallábamos por ningún lado

Kikio: ahora hermana ponnos al tanto que paso aquí en nuestra ausencia

Kaede: pues al poco tiempo de que ustedes se fueran un horrible demonio apareció pero no nos ataco nos dijo que le sirviéramos o que moriríamos, obviamente nos negamos, así que se marcho sin hacernos un solo rasguño, pasaron dos meses y regreso con una pequeña armada y nos dijo que era nuestra ultima oportunidad que si le serviríamos, y volvimos a negarnos

Así que se fue amenazándonos de que nosotros lo habíamos querido así y que la próxima vez que viniese nos destruirá, por lo que comenzamos a formar una pequeña armada para defendernos. Uno o dos días después llegaron varios mensajeros de distintas partes con el mensaje de que habían sido atacados por ese mismo demonio y que toda su ciudad había sido destruidla por unos cuantos soldados y que buscaban quien se les uniese para resistirnos; nos fuimos con esas personas que nos condujeron a un gran castillo al entrar nos encontramos con algo que no esperábamos no solo había humanos ahí sino también muchas otras razas como la de su amiga ayame y muchos demonios, incluso kaguya la compañera de naraku estaba ahí

Sango: los compañeros de naraku? Eso significa que…… mi hermano kohaku esta aquí? Este bien?

Kaede: si tranquila sango esta sano y salvo, les enseña a pelear a los sobrevivientes que no saben puedes ir a buscarlo esta en el fondo de la cueva

Sango: gracias (corriendo hacia el fondo de la cueva)

Sesshomaru: solo los acompañantes de naraku? Eso que significa que naraku fue destruido

Kaede: según kaguya, el, kana y hakudoshi se fusionaron a zenaku para ser más poderosos

Kagome: ya veo bueno por favor continué anciana kaede

Kaede: como les decía nos encontramos con esa sorpresa aunque era obvio que eran los sobrevivientes de cada raza por su limitado numero de no mas de 10 individuos de cada raza como 200 de cada pueblo al estar todos juntos éramos como 10 mil brazos para pelear y eso nos dio esperanza además de estar ubicados en una gran fortaleza

Inuyasha: se confiaron

Kaede: todo lo contrario nos preparamos lo mejor que pudimos y nos abastecimos de comida y pusimos una pequeña granja de animales para que nuestras reservas no se acabaran si como que también cavamos posos para que tampoco nos retuvieran por agua y armamos el castillo asta los cimientos colocamos miles de trampas en la periferia; convertimos nuestro pequeño refugio en una fortaleza impenetrable sin contar que a todos los demonios les hicieron armas impresionantes con poderes mágicos como tu espada inuyasha

Inuyasha:_ pero ese tipo de espadas solo puede ser echa por un solo artesano _kaede dime como era la persona que les hizo las espadas

Kaede: pues era un anciano con una vaca de tres ojos

Inuyasha: ¬¬ _con que ese anciano esta aquí debieron tener una gran fuerza_ bien kaede prosigue

Kaede: bueno pues nos preparamos lo mejor posible pero cuando ese demonio llego comenzó una sangrienta batalla. Y aunque le superábamos en numero su ejercito formado de puros demonios que al parecer no eran de este mundo resulto ser mas fuerte pues diez horas después los hombres de ese demonio entraron al castillo destruyendo a su paso todo no dejaban nadie convida ni siquiera a los niños hasta que cuando nos tenían arrinconados ese demonio detuvo la sangrienta batalla llego hasta donde estábamos y nos dijo que nos dejaría vivir para cazarnos después como juego.

Se retiro con sus tropas y huimos a este lugar perdiendo en el trayecto a gran parte de los sobrevivientes de aquella batalla victimas de sus demonios cazadores. Ahora solo quedamos ayame, kaguya y 2 mil humanos que fuimos los que sobrevivimos aquí, donde hemos estado durante 3 meses viviendo con temor y angustia.

Por eso discutíamos por que la mayoría estamos artos de esto preferimos la muerte en batalla a esto

Inuyasha: por eso me caes bien anciana, eres valiente

Sango: (regresando con kohaku) sesshomaru puedo ……… puedo pedirte un favor?

Sesshomaru: que quieres?

Sango: podrías quitarle el fragmento a kohaku y salvar su vida con tu espada

Sesshomaru: (volteando a ver a kagome) con una condición quiero que le suplique perdón a Rin por intentar matarla

Kohaku: (sin perder un segundo se coloco en aquella humilde pose para disculparse con la cabeza en el piso frente de la pequeña niña) por favor te suplico me disculpes no era yo, estaba siendo controlado por naraku por favor gomenasae

Rin: tranquilo yo te disculpo

Sesshomaru: en ese caso (enterrando su mano en la espalda de kohaku y sacando el fragmento restante de la perla de shikon) ahora toma esto( tocando con la punta de su espada la herida del niño que se curo de inmediato) bien ahora veré que tan buena es esta espada realmente

Kagome: que aras sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: juntar dos fragmentos (cortando con su espada la parte de su brazo donde estaba el otro fragmento de la perla separándolo de él pero sin hacerse daño o perder su brazo nuevamente) como lo esperaba (tomando el fragmento y uniéndolo con el otro)

Kagome: bien ahora tenemos un fragmento un poco mas grande

Sesshomaru: inuyasha

Inuyasha: que quieres?

Sesshomaru: realmente amas a esa mujer (viendo a kikio)

Inuyasha: si por?

Sesshomaru: por que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear con tigo por tu colmillo de acero

Inuyasha: pretendes cambiarme ese pedazo de la perla por mi valiosa espada

Sesshomaru: no te la cambio por la vida de esa mujer este fragmento en las manos de esa miko que conoce esta perla como la palma de su mano y en combinación con mi poderosa espada le daría vida nuevamente que dices le devolvemos la vida y cuando termine la batalla con zenaku si sobrevivimos me das tu espada pues pedírtela antes seria estupido ya que no puedes matar ni una mosca sin ella

Kikio: inuyasha: no lo hagas

Inuyasha: acepto pues cuando acabemos con ese demonio también naraku morirá y no la necesitare más

Sesshomaru: bien pero si después te arrepientes les quitare la vida a ella y a ti (arrojándole el fragmento a la miko) lista (preparando su espada como si fuese atacarla

Kikio: si (haciendo brillar el fragmento e introduciéndolo a su cuerpo) hazlo ahora sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: bien (enterrándole la espada a la miko donde había introducido el fragmento lo que provoco una luz muy brillante)

Al desvanecerse la luz la mico yacía en el piso muy cansada y con dificultades para respirar lo que no había echo en mucho tiempo

Inuyasha: (corriendo a donde estaba kikio y tocándola cerca de su pecho para sentir sus latidos) sesshomaru ella ahora esta atada al fragmento como antes kohaku?

Sesshomaru: si pero cuando acabe la batalla se lo quitare como hice con el niño y en ese momento tú me darás la espada entendido?

Inuyasha: sesshomaru…gracias hermano y perdóname por no esta en aquella batalla por la que comenzó tu odio por mi

Sesshomaru: te perdonare cuando te lo ganes y eso solo será si sobrevives a esta batalla y aunque sobrevivas eso no significa que seré bueno con tigo

Inuyasha: no esperaría menos de ti

Sesshomaru: ahora basta de perder el tiempo prepárense para la muerte por que iremos a buscar a ese demonio y le venderemos caras nuestras vidas, así que descansen pasado mañana le buscaremos y acabaremos con esto

En aquel momento todos obedecieron a sesshomaru sin chistar como si él fuese el líder ni siquiera aquel pequeño grupo con miedo desobedeció aquella orden.

Al día siguiente todos los sobrevivientes estaban afilando espadas preparando las pocas reservas de comida y agua que les quedaba y practicando el arte del combate instruidos por sango y kohaku mientras que los dragones entrenaban entre si y le daban sus colmillos al anciano para que les forjase nuevas espadas incluyendo a sesshomaru que se había quitado un colmillo para que aquel anciano le hiciese una espada la cual al ser terminada era como un cuchillo al rojo vivo atravesando mantequilla en solo que esta lo había echo con el estomago de raziel el dragón que había destruido su espada anterior aunque por razones de conveniencia sesshomaru le salvo la vida con el poder de resurrección que tenia también su espada pues obviamente había fusionado su nueva espada con la que ya tenia.

Así estuvieron todo el día asta que anocheció lo que provoco que todos fueran a dormir pues mañana seria el gran día o tal vez su último día.

Al amanecer todos (esputando a kohaku y los demás niños junto con jaken que los habían dejado en la cueva para protegerlos) ya se encontraban fuera de aquella cueva montados en caballos armados hasta los dientes en el cazo de los humanos, en el cazo de los dragones se encontraban llenos marcas echas por ceniza e igualmente armados asta los dientes (n/a: aunque talvez la expresión correcta seria armados con sus dientes).

Al llegar a una explanada se encontraron con que unos 300 metros adelante ya estaba listo el ejército de zenaku esperándoles

Zenaku: hola listos para la batalla? (sentado en el lomo de un dragón echo de puro esqueleto)

Sesshomaru: como supiste?

Zenaku: muchos cálculos y la información de una pequeña paloma (volteando a ver al ninja que había acecinado a miroku)

Sesshomaru: nos estabas espiando eh?

Ninja: si, y dime exterminadora cuanto tiempo tardo en morir el monje? Sufrió mucho? Espero que si

Sango: nadie toque a ese desgraciado, es mió vengare la muerte su excelencia miroku

Sesshomaru: bien, prepárense entonces para pelear por todo lo que mas quieran sin temor a la muerte ya que si perdemos de nada servirá que sobrevivamos pues el acabara con todo y no podrán defenderse, ahora pelen por sus hijos por sus mujeres por aquellos a los que les quieren dar un futuro, por la venganza de los que ya perdieron a sus seres queridos en manos de este infeliz, por los que no quieren un futuro de jaulas, ahora pelen por el orgullo hagamos que este día sea uno bañado en sangre, pelen y mostrémosle a ese demonio que con nuestro mundo no se juega (gritaba el yukai sosteniendo su espada en alto mientras cabalgaba sobre ah-un su dragón bicéfalo de un lado a otro de aquella fila de guerreros lo que provoco que todos perdieran el miedo y estallaran en alaridos con sed de venganza)

Zenaku: bien y crees que me asustas hoy será cuando todos ustedes serán exterminados, ataquen!!!!!!! (haciendo que sus tropas se abalanzaran sobre nuestros héroes)

Sesshomaru: bien es hora vamos por las vidas a preservar y la muerte de los que ya no están con ustedes no tengan piedad por que ellos no se las tuvieron (señalando con su espada a zenaku y cabalgando hacia el haciendo que los demás lo siguiesen)

El inicio de la batalla fue a favor de nuestros héroes pues con los dragones al frente de la columna el enemigo comenzó a caer como moscas sin embargo no tardo en mezclarse aquella masa de guerreros.

Era un mar de estruendos de espadas escudos rotos sangre y gritos de batalla mientras todos aquellos que se interponían en el camino de nuestros héroes iban cayendo en especial los que se ponían enfrente sango o de sesshomaru que ambos avanzaban hasta un objetivo en le cazo de sesshomaru era zenaku que se mantenía inmóvil sobre su dragón al final de las filas y sin entrar en la batalla como si no valiese la pena y en el caso de sango que iba tras aquel ninja que le había quitado a su amado monje.

Sango: por fin te alcance desgraciado (lanzándole su hiraikotzu)

Ninja: tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso (partiendo su bumerang por la mitad con su espada al tiempo que saltaba sobre ella)

Sango: te matare… me vengare (parado la espada del ninja con la espada que tiene como arma cuerpo a cuerpo)

Ninja: que dolida por lo de tu novio?

Sango: si y por eso te matare (empujándolo hacia atrás con su espada)

Ninja: anda dime que cara puso antes de morir? O dime si le dejaste que te tocara un pecho para que muriera feliz (arremetiendo nuevamente contra la exterminadora provocando que cayera un metro delante de el) anda vamos cuéntame como murió (subiéndose sobre la miko colocado sus rodillas sobre los hombros de esta)

Sango: maldito tu y tus compañeros morirán

Ninja: segura mira a tu alrededor no duraran 3 horas (haciendo que la exterminadora girase su cara para ver que era cierto lo que decía pues estaban perdiendo terreno muy rápidamente los hombres y los dragones caían al mismo tiempo que sus enemigos todo era cuestión de números y el ejercito de zenaku era mas numeroso) ustedes no tendrán un mañana (acercando su cara a la mejilla de ella)

En ese momento un kunai familiar rasgo la mejilla del ninja provocando que alejara su cara de sango y buscase de donde había llegado

¿?: hey tú quieta tus manso de mi futura esposa desgraciado!!!!!! (haciendo que Sango y el ninja voltearan en la misma dirección viendo a miroku sobre una especie de salamandra como en la que estaba obi wan quenobi en la guerra de las galaxias episodio 3, enfrente de un inmenso portal)

Sango: excelencia esta usted vivo!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gritando de alegría)

Ninja: pero como es posible si yo te quite la vida (levantándose muy asustado de sango)

Miroku: gracias a mucha medicina y esto (mostrándole una pieza de oro que tenia un hoyo en el centro)

Sango: se robo una pieza de oro del pueblo de las amazonas, usted no cambia excelencia ¬¬(levantándose y aprovechando la distracción decapito al ninja)

Miroku: y vengo con unos amigos (cabalgando en dirección de la batalla y saliendo de tras de el los ejércitos de levian, animus y shina)

Levian y su ejército: Nunca es tarde nunca te rindas  
deshazte del miedo mañana empieza hoy

Nunca fácil ser uno mismo

Nunca abandones mañana empieza hoy

Si tu suerte se fugo se abrió de piernas y se fue

A la cama con tus heridas y tu valor

Si el espejo te escupió, fracasos y algún mal de amor

Y no encuentras ningún rincón de paz en ti

Nunca es tarde nunca te rindas  
deshazte del miedo mañana empieza hoy

Nunca fácil ser uno mismo

Nunca abandones mañana empieza hoy

Si tu alma se olvido que la triste es recordar

A la muerte y la decepción tu dirección

Cuando asola el corazón se llena de mocos el valor

Se irritan los ojos de la esperanza suena peor

Nunca es tarde nunca te rindas  
Deshazte del miedo mañana empieza hoy

Levántate no te dejes ganar y echa a volar

Nunca es tarde nunca te rindas  
deshazte del miedo mañana empieza hoy

Nunca fácil ser uno mismo

Nunca abandones mañana empieza hoy

(al tiempo que arremetían todos contra el ejercito de

zenaku)

La batalla se emparejo y de echo la balanza se inclinaba a favor de nuestros héroes, si la batalla estaba ganada, todo el ejercito de zenaku fue cayendo hasta que no quedo uno solo en pie sin embargo aquel demonio ni siquiera se inmutaba

Sesshomaru: bien ahora tu pelea con migo

Zenaku: valla valla las 7 semillas hacen su trabajo es curioso que no pidieras que me rinda

Sesshomaru: no tu no mereces eso, tu mueres hoy así que ven a mi (bajando de ah-un)

Zenaku: bien entonces así sellas tu destino (bajando de su dragón el cual desapareció en humo)

Sesshomaru: bien empecemos (saltando contra zenaku)

Zenaku: pelea (desenvainando su espada y recibiendo la de sesshomaru con la suya) bien veamos quien es mas fuerte tu y tu espada o yo y mi colmillo sangriento

Sesshomaru: eso es yo ganare

Zenaku: eso crees (arrojándolo lejos) es obvio que no me conoces (levantando su espada y solo agitándola en su contra sin moverse un sentimiento provocando que una ráfaga parecida al viento cortante de inuyasha saliera en contra de sesshomaru quien termino bañando en sangre)

Sesshomaru: pero que…………(sosteniendo en brazos a raziel el capitán dragón)

Raziel: debía traerte esto (mostrándole todas las espadas echas de colmillo de sus compañeros dragones que tenia entre brazos)

Sesshomaru: tranquilo te pondrás bien (tratando de curarlo con su espada pero sin ningún efecto)

Zenaku: no te canses yukai una de las tantas habilidades de mi espada es que aquel que muere por ella no puede ser revivido por ningún medio Razirel: si lo matas descansare así que no te preocupes de nada más que por eliminarlo

Sesshomaru: eso tenlo por seguro (dejándolo en el piso y haciendo que su espada absorbiera los demás colmillos) ahora vas a sufrir aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!(transformándose en aquel hombre lobo)

inuyasha: sesshomaru toma (arrojándole a colmillo de acero provocando que su espada fuera absorbida por fusión de colmillos)

Sesshomaru: muere canalla (atacando a zenaku con su espada)

Zenaku: que diminuto eres (rechazando su ataque arrojándolo lejos nuevamente)

Sesshomaru: maldito (volviendo atacarle pero siendo rechazado)

La batalla entre zenaku y sesshomaru parecía mas bien un juego no importaba cuantas veces el yukai le atacara zenaku lo rechazaba en cada ocasión con facilita asta que las fuerzas de sesshomaru comenzaron a menguar hasta que zenaku lo tenia en el piso con su espada en la garganta y su pie en pecho

Zenaku: mira te propongo esto ya viste que no puedes vencerme que te parece si te perdono la vida a ti y a tu amada me dejaras en paz anda que me dices vivirán ambos he si no aceptas la matare a ella que dices, a ti no te interesan los demás solo haces esto por ella vamos (volteando la cara se sesshomaru con su pie para que viera a kagome que estaba llena de heridas por la batalla)

Sesshomaru: kagome

Kagome: (negando muy levemente con la cara) sesshomaru yo creo en ti tu vencerás

Inuyasha: si pierdes después de que te di mi colmillo de acero no te lo perdonare hermano

Kikio: sesshomaru si te rindes perderás tu orgullo

Kouga: no puedes perder solo alguien que pueda vencerme es digno de quitarme a kagome y alguien que se rinde jamás me vencerá

Sango: sesshomaru yo también creo en ti, que paso con eso pelear por el futuro de nuestros seres amados, el no es tan fuerte si miroku sobrevivió a su poder tu puedes vencerle

Miroku: tú puedes, hagas que todo aya sido en vano

Todos: gánale sesshomaru!!!!!!!!!

En ese momento todos comenzaron a brillar y las 6 semillas salieron de los cuerpos y se introdujeron en el de sesshomaru

Zenaku: esto no es posible las siete semillas reunidas noooo

Sesshomaru: muere ahora desgraciado (haciendo que zenaku retrocediera con sus ataques)

Zenaku: eres un tonto hay algo que no sabes de la leyenda

Sesshomaru: que (sin detener sus ataques)

Zenaku: en la leyenda la semilla decisiva que se unirá con las demás inclinara la balanza hacia un lado o hacia el otro pero lo que no saben es que esa nueva semilla generada por las 7 semillas tiene un destino cruel

Sesshomaru: así cual?

Zenaku: al destruir la semilla del mal también la nueva semilla será destruida para conservar el equilibrio, así que si me matas tu también morirás y lo que es peor un alma se perderá será como si nunca hubieras existido dime estas dispuesto a pagar ese precio eres capas

Todos: que?!!!!!

Kagome: sesshomaru nooooo!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru: ahora entiendo por que le llamaban semilla decisiva en mí esta la decisión pero en algo te fallo yo tengo alguien que me da valor para hacer ese sacrificio así que ahora muere, kagome te amo!!!!!!!!!! (partiendo a zenaku por la mitad)

Todo se desvaneció en una explosión ensordecedora que cuando todo se calmo la tierra parecía renovada y llena de vida todo estaba cubierto por pasto y flores como si aquel demonio nunca hubiera llegado excepto por una gran mancha de sangre quemada en donde antes se encontraban lo dos demonios

Kagome: sess….

Miroku:(viendo la palma de su mano que ya no tenia aquel agujero) aquel demonio murió junto con naraku y….

Kagome: sesshomaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(corriendo hacia donde estaba la macha y tirándose a llorar)

Inuyasha: ese tonto tenia que hacerse el héroe, eres un tonto hermano por que (dejando salir sus lágrimas y abrasando a kikio)

Kagome: sesshomaru porque ¡!!!!! No…… que no sabes que me volveré loca si ti (golpeando el piso con sus puños) ahora quien cuidara de Rin y de mi

Sesshomaru: tranquila jamás te abandonaría mi amor (saliendo de entre unos árboles con solo sus pantalones a manaren de unos shorts hechos tirones y recargado en su espada que tenia muchas fracturas)

Kikio: pero como sobreviviste

Sesshomaru: con esto (mostrándole el resto de la perla de shikon que inmediatamente se izo cenizas) cuando lo partí por la mitad tome la perla que estaba en su interior y la use para sacar de mi la semilla eso me salvo la vida aunque la perla se destruyo en el proceso así que ya no podrás hacerte humano hermano, lo siento

Inuyasha: disculpándote por eso eres un tonto hermano eso es lo menos importante, además párese que estar en el filo de la muerte te hablando para que pidieras perdón (sin dejar de llorar en los brazos de kikio pero ya no de tristeza sino de una profunda alegría)

Sesshomaru: mira quien habla tu que estas lloriqueando en los brazos de esa mujer, además deja que se me pase este lapso y mañana te pateare el …..

Kagome: Sesshomaru (arrojándose sobre el yukai que ahora la abrazaba) eres un tonto por que me haces pasar estos corajes (golpeando al yukai en el pecho)

Sesshomaru: tranquila mi vida ya estoy aquí y nunca mas te dejare

Rin: amo Sesshomaru?

Jaken: amo bonito

Shippou: chicos

Kohaku: hermana (llegando los chicos haber como estaban)

Rin: que paso amo Sesshomaru por que llora la señorita kagome

Kagome: por nada Rin ya estoy bien

Animus: entonces creo que terminamos el trabajo regresemos a nuestro mundo, adiós muchachos cuídense y llámenos cuando nos necesiten

Kouga: ténganlo por seguro (viendo como todos sus amigos de aquel mundo entraban en el portal que se cerró tras ellos)

En ese momento una voz saco de aquel alegre momento a nuestros amigos

¿?: que bueno que hallan cumplido terminado con el ahora todo será mas tranquilo

Miroku: es el anciano que vimos antes de entrar en aquel mundo

Sesshomaru: que haces aquí zamurius

Todos: es zamurius?!!!

Zamuriuz: solo vengo a felicitarlos y a decirles que todo ira bien de ahora en adelante y darle mi vendicion a kagome

Kagome: porque?

Zamurius: para que tu amor de frutos y jamás se cierre el portal entre tu tiempo y este

Kagome: gracias

Zamurius: bueno me retiro sena felices (desapreciando en otra luz)

---------------------------Nueve meses después ----------------------------

Los llantos de una linda bebita de cabello negro y rayitas en sus mejillas eran los únicos ruidos en una casa en el tiempo de kagome

Kagome: mama llama a sesshomaru

Mama: sessho tu bebe ha nacido

Sesshomaru: que fue mi amor (entrando en la habitación de kagome)

Kagome: fue una linda bebita mi cielo (entregándosela a sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: es mitad demonio lo mejor será criarla en mi época

Mama: pero me vendrán de ves encunado para que vea a mi nieta verdad

Sesshomaru: claro

Kagome: y como la llamaras mi vida

Sesshomaru: (comenzando a cantar asta que la bebe quedo dormida)

De pronto canto,  
será porque te amo  
y siento el viento  
que pasa por tus manos,  
todo es distinto  
cuando te estoy mirando,  
no me comprendo,  
será porque te amo.

Kagome:

Canto tu ritmo,  
en pleno mes de enero,  
es primavera,  
será porque te amo

Si estamos juntos,  
no sé ni dónde estamos,  
qué nos importa,  
será porque te amo.

Kagome y sesshomaru:

Vuela, que vuela y verás,  
que no es difícil volar,  
vuela, que vuela y verás,  
al mundo loco de atar,  
si canto, canto por ti,  
por un amor que aparece,  
que nace y que crece  
dentro y fuera de mí.

Duermo y no duermo,  
pienso y no estoy pensando,  
tan sólo canto,  
será porque te amo.

Kagome:

Si estalla el mundo

Nosotros nos marchamos,

Si estalla el mundo,  
será porque te amo,  
si estoy contigo,  
será porque te amo,

sesshomaru:

si tengo miedo,  
será porque te amo,  
si soy tu amigo,  
será porque te amo,  
¿por qué te amo?  
será porque te amo.

duerme bien mi pequeña ……………………………………………………Elen

Fin

**bueno aqui esta el capitulo final espero les guste astaluego**


End file.
